Different Worlds
by XxAngelxX911
Summary: Lorelai gave Rory up for adoption at birth. A tragic accident leaves Rory Anderson an orphan. It’s time for Rory to leave her life of high society and travel to Stars Hollow where she begins a new life as she moves in with the mother who gave her up.
1. Saying Goodbye

Title: Different Worlds

Author: Britt

Rating: T

Category: AU/Drama

Summary: Lorelai gave Rory up for adoption at birth. A terrible accident leave's Rory Anderson an orphan. It's time for Rory to leave her life of high society in New Haven and travel to Stars Hollow where she will begin a whole new life as she moves in with the mother who gave her up.

---

Authors Note: Hey Everyone! So, another new story, I have had this idea in my head for the longest time and I just have to write it. I hope everyone enjoys it. This is completely AU, which is very different compared to most of my stories which are based on the show for the most part. Let me know what you think. Thanks!

---

**Chapter 1**

_Saying Goodbye_

"Ms. Anderson?" the maid asked opening the door

Rory turned to face Louise "Yes"

"Your car has arrived" Louise told her "Your grandparents are in the foyer waiting to say their goodbyes"

Rory nodded "Thank you"

The maid left and Rory sighed looking around her once room which was now empty. She backed out of her room and shut the door. Walking down the stairs, her grandparents were waiting for her in the foyer. Rory walked right into her grandmother's awaiting arms.

"We're so sorry Rory" her grandfather, Jason Anderson told her

"You know if their was anything we could do" her grandmother, Christine Anderson sighed "We would do it in a heartbeat"

The tears came full on now. Rory had only ever known her father's parents. Her mom's parents had died a few years before Rory was adopted.

"I just don't understand why I can't live with you and Grandpa" Rory cried into her Grandmother's shoulder.

"You know why" Jason whispered "It was in the papers, that if anything were to happen to your parents that custody would automatically go to your biological mother"

Rory nodded turning to her grandfather "She gave me up for adoption Grandpa, sixteen years ago, why does she want me now?"

"I don't know" Jason sighed looking at his wife who was now sobbing "Christine, do you want to walk her out?"

Christine nodded "Come on Rory"

Rory left her grandfather behind as she headed out the front door and turned to her grandmother once again.

"Why did mom and dad have to die?" Rory asked

Christine shook her head "It was a terrible accident honey. You know your mom and dad loved you"

Rory nodded "I love you Grandma, I'll call you"

Christine shook her head "Rory, please don't do that"

"What?" Rory questioned in shock

"We are not allowed to see you" her grandmother whispered "It would just be too hard, we should all let go. It will be easier that way"

"No" Rory sobbed "You and grandpa are my last connection to mom and dad"

"Oh honey" Christine sighed "That's not true. You may not be Nicholas and Julia's blood child, but you are still their child and you will always be connected to them"

Rory nodded "I love you grandma"

Christine embraced her granddaughter "I love you too Rory"

Rory turned and got into the limo. Looking at her grandmother through the tinted windows, she looked up at her house. The mansion that she had grown up in. It had been so cold at times, but her mother and father managed to make such a large home comfy and cozy. Tears fell down her cheeks as the limo pulled away from her childhood memories. She laid her head back on the cool leather and sighed. Things were about to change.

---

**So, it's really short, but if you like it I will get writing on the next chapter and have it out by tonight. Let me know, if I should continue. Also if you're confused at all. Jason and Christine Anderson are Rory's adopted father's parents. Her adopted parents are Nicholas and Julia and they died in a tragic accident which is why she is going to live with Lorelai. Okay, just wanted to clear that up if anyone was confused. Please read and review.**

**Britt**


	2. Hello Lorelai

Authors Note: Thanks for all the reviews. Some of you were bothered by the fact that Rory wouldn't be able to see her grandparents anymore. For the story purpose, I don't see them playing a major role. However, I'm not saying they're gone for good. You never know. Anyways, as promised here is the next chapter. I hope everyone enjoys it. Thanks!

**Chapter 2**

_Hello Lorelai_

Rory sighed as she saw the sign approaching. After the twenty five minute ride from New Haven, they were finally arriving in Stars Hollow. She watched as the car passed the sign that read "Welcome to Stars Hollow". Rory saw a gazebo in the distance and people seemed to stare at the limo passing by. Many things caught her eye. Everyone looked so free and alive. As they went through what she guessed was the center of town they soon came to a stop in a driveway in front of a blue house. It was a small house, at least compared to what she was use to. She grew up in a mansion as did all her friends. The door opened and Johnny smiled at her as she stepped out.

"Here we are Ms. Anderson" Johnny stated

Rory nodded "Thanks Johnny"

All of a sudden the door to the house opened and a dark-haired woman emerged. She smiled at Rory as she headed towards her.

"Hi" the woman smiled "Rory"

"Hello" Rory answered emotionless

"I'm your…" Lorelai paused

"You're my biological mother who gave me up" Rory finished

A flash of pain crossed Lorelai's eyes and she smiled nervously "My friend's just call me Lorelai"

Rory nodded "My friend's and family call me Rory since I hate my first name"

Lorelai nodded. This girl was bitter towards her and how could she blame her. The poor girl had just lost her parents, and now she was being forced to live with a mother who she believed never wanted her. If she only knew the truth, but that was for another time.

"Why don't you come in" Lorelai suggested

"Okay" Rory sighed "Johnny can you follow us in"

"Of course Ms. Anderson, let me just grab your luggage" Johnny stated

Rory nodded "Thank you"

Lorelai leaded Rory into the blue house. They walked into a small foyer. Lorelai turned to Rory "This is the front hall"

She then headed into the living room "This is the living room" she then pointed to a flight of stairs. "Up there is my bedroom, the guest bedroom, and a full bathroom"

Rory nodded as she followed Lorelai down a tiny hallway and they soon entered a kitchen, a small kitchen.

"This is the kitchen, but I hardly ever use it. I hate to cook. I eat out a lot" Lorelai told her "I hope you have nothing against take out"

Rory shook her head "No"

Lorelai nodded "Good"

She then opened a door that lead into a small room. Rory followed her in.

"I thought you might like your privacy" Lorelai told her "Which is why I put you down here instead of upstairs with me"

Rory looked around the small room. It was definitely small. The size of her walk in closet at home was bigger than this room she was currently standing in. She looked at the single bed, she was use to a queen size. A lot of adjustments were going to be made.

Johnny soon entered the room and placed all of Rory's luggage in various spots.

"That's the last of it Ms. Anderson" Johnny told her

Rory smiled "Thanks Johnny"

Johnny nodded "I'll be going now then"

"Bye Johnny" Rory smiled as he walked out of her room.

"Are you hungry?" Lorelai asked

Rory nodded "I guess I could eat"

"Great" Lorelai smiled "We could head over to Luke's diner for some dinner"

Rory looked skeptical "A diner?" she questioned

Lorelai nodded "Best food in town"

"I've never eaten in a…diner before" Rory told her

"You'll love it" Lorelai smiled as she led her out of the bedroom and out of the house.

---

"So, this is the town center" Lorelai told her once they reached the gazebo. "You have your movie theatre, video store, dance studio, craft store, grocery store, a coffee and pastry shop, and of course Luke's"

"Luke's?" Rory asked

Lorelai nodded "Yes, my good friend Luke runs the diner called Luke's. Where we are going to eat dinner"

"It's only five, were eating this early?" Rory questioned

"Yes" Lorelai told her as they entered a little corner place that read 'Luke's'

Inside the place was small. A few people sat at the table's and seemed to stare at Rory. Lorelai led Rory over to the counter and they both took a a seat on the stools.

"Hey Lorelai" Jess started "What'll you have?" he asked eyeing Rory curiously. He had never seen such a beautiful girl before. She had dark brown locks and deep blue eyes. She was dressed in a denim skirt and a black lacy top. She wore a diamond necklace around her neck and a sapphire bracelet around her wrist.

"Jess, this is Rory" Lorelai smiled "Rory this is Luke's nephew Jess"

Rory nodded "Nice to meet you"

"You too" Jess replied smiling "Here's a menu" he said handing a menu to Rory.

Luke emerged from the back and smiled at Lorelai and the girl sitting next to her.

"Hey Lorelai" Luke smiled "You must be Rory"

Rory nodded "Yes"

"Nice to meet you" Luke smiled

"Likewise" Rory answered as she stared down at her menu.

Luke stared at Lorelai as she stared back.

"Have you decided what you want?" Jess asked as Luke poured Lorelai some coffee.

"Rory?" Lorelai asked

Rory looked up "I'll have a Caesar salad and coffee, please"

Lorelai nodded "I'll have a burger, fries, and barbeque sauce on the side"

Jess nodded "Coming right up" he said walking away

Luke poured Rory some coffee and headed off to refill other coffees.

"Salad?" Lorelai asked referring to what Rory had ordered

Rory nodded "Mom always said you could never do anything to a salad"

Lorelai nodded. She was ecstatic to get a chance to know her daughter, but her daughter was from the world she ran away from.

"So, Rory" Lorelai started "I understand you attend Chilton"

Rory nodded "Yes"

"That's in Hartford right?" Lorelai asked

Rory nodded "Yes"

"You drove from New Haven to Hartford everyday for school?" Lorelai asked

"Yes" Rory answered "All my friends from New Haven do"

Lorelai nodded "I see"

"Here you go" Jess stated placing a plate of food in front of Rory and Lorelai.

"Thanks Jess" Lorelai smiled

"Yupp" Jess answered looking at Rory who stared at her salad.

The door to the diner opened and a ring was heard.

"Their you are girlie" a girl stated walking up to Rory

Rory jumped off her stool and hugged her best friend "Steph, thank god"

"So, the gang and I split up to try and find you" Steph told her looking at Lorelai

"Steph this is Lorelai, Lorelai this is my best friend Stephanie Vanderbilt" Rory introduced as Luke and Jess watched on.

Lorelai smiled "Nice to meet you"

Stephanie smiled "You too"

The door opened again and in walked three preppy looking guys.

"Logan" Rory smiled walking into his awaiting arms "God I missed you"

"Hey Ace" Logan smiled kissing her.

"Hey Colin, Finn" Rory smiled looking at her other two close friends.

"We better get going" Steph suggested

Rory nodded "Yeah"

"Where are you going?" Lorelai asked interrupting

"Why is it your business lady?" Colin asked

"Colin, Finn, Logan this is Lorelai Gilmore. Lorelai, my friends Colin Rotherscild, Finn Morgan and my boyfriend Logan Huntzberger" Rory explained

"Oh" Colin smirked

"Nice to meet you" Logan smiled

Lorelai nodded "You too"

"Where are you going Rory?" Lorelai asked

"Like you care" Rory muttered

"I do" Lorelai told her firmly "Where are you going?"

"Out" Rory answered

Lorelai nodded "You didn't even eat your dinner"

"Were going to eat where were going" Rory told her

"I don't think your going anywhere" Lorelai told her

"Really?" Rory smirked "Who do you think you are my mother?"

Lorelai gasped as the whole diner watched on with interest "Rory"

"Bye, be back…well later" Rory stated turning her back and grabbing Logan's hand as she walked out the door. Colin and Steph followed leaving Finn behind.

Finn shrugged "Must be pmsing"

Lorelai looked confused. Luke felt bad for Lorelai and Jess was jealous that Rory was already taken. She had an attitude like him and for that he would make her his. The three watched as the five teens got into a jet black escalade and drove off.

---

**I know, I know, Rory is way out of character. Let's remember she grew up in high society and she is kind of a snob, but deep down she isn't. Right now she's scared and she has a wall up to protect herself. So, just to clear up a few things, Logan, Colin, Finn, Rory and Steph all lived in New Haven and they all attend Chilton. I'm thinking of making Tristan, Madeline, and Louise part of their gang too. What do you think? Please read and review. I need to know what everyone thinks. Thanks so much!**

**Britt**


	3. I Am Your Mother

Authors Note: Thanks so much for the reviews. This story was difficult for me because it's very AU and it was my first. I think everyone will like where I take this story, but because this is my first AU, I am kind of insecure about it. So, please keep telling me what you think. Reviews are very inspiring. Thanks!

**Chapter 3**

_I Am Your Mother_

Lorelai sighed as she watched the clock tick three am. Where was Rory? Lorelai had never known what it felt like to sit up and worry like this. The funny thing was she did it to her parents a million times and it never even phased her. Things really do come back to bite you in the butt. The door opened and Lorelai jumped off the couch and met Rory in the hall.

"Where the hell have you been?" Lorelai asked

"Chill" Rory replied "I just went to a party with my boyfriend and some of our friends"

Lorelai nodded "You should've asked and shouldn't have stayed out this late"

"Please" Rory scoffed "Spare me the fake concern Lorelai, it's not like you care, you never cared"

"Rory that is not true" Lorelai told her

"Really?" Rory smirked "Could've fooled me. I'm sixteen Lorelai, I grew up for thirteen years before I even found out I wasn't a real Anderson. In my heart I am, but not in blood. You gave me up sixteen years ago and I'm not complaining but please don't play the caring mother role with me because you don't care. My mother died two months ago and I'm not looking for a replacement"

"I am your mother Rory" Lorelai sighed "Maybe not in your heart, but by blood. I am responsible for you and you need to respect me"

"The hell I do" Rory scoffed "I'll treat you like I would any other stranger. You don't control me"

"Your right, I don't control you. However, you are sixteen and my daughter and while you're living under my roof you will follow my rules" Lorelai told her "Now, go to bed"

Rory shook her head "Whatever you say"

Lorelai shook her head angrily as she threw her coat on and headed out the door. She walked halfway across town and knocked on the diner door.

Five minutes later, Jess came down the stairs and opened the door.

"I'm sorry to wake you Jess, is Luke up?" Lorelai wondered

Jess nodded "I'll wake him, hold on"

Lorelai smiled "Thanks"

With that she took a seat at the counter as Jess disappeared upstairs. A few minutes later, Luke came down the stairs.

"Hey" she smiled "You're up and dressed"

Luke nodded "Yeah, I get up at four anyways to get ready for the day and we open at five"

Lorelai nodded "I needed someone to talk to"

Luke smiled "Of course, let me start the coffee"

"Rory came home" Lorelai told him

"That's good" Luke answered

"Not until three am" Lorelai sighed

"She just got home a half an hour ago?" Luke wondered "What was a sixteen year old doing out so late?"

"Who knows" Lorelai sighed "I've been up all night, she had me worried sick"

"What did she say when she got home?" Luke asked

"Oh you know, we had a huge fight and she hates me even more than before. I mean her mom and dad just died two month ago. I should cut her some slack" Lorelai suggested

Luke nodded "Good idea, then again maybe she should cut you some as well"

"Luke" Lorelai warned

"Well" Luke sighed "She doesn't know the hole story. You were just her age when you decided to give her up"

Lorelai nodded "I know, but I really have no right to get angry with her. I can't imagine how she must feel"

"She seems like an okay girl, she'll come around Lorelai" Luke encouraged

Lorelai smiled "Can I get some of that coffee?"

"Sure, why not" Luke smiled pouring her a cup and handing it to her.

"I never had to be a mom before" Lorelai sighed "This is all so new"

Luke nodded "Kind of like when I took Jess for Liz, it was all new to me as well. I had never been a dad before"

Lorelai smiled "Thanks for the talk Luke, I think I'll head back home and get some rest. See you later"

Luke nodded "Bye"

---

Lorelai entered her house and walked to Rory's door. She peeked in since it was slightly ajar. Rory was sleeping peacefully. Lorelai smiled 'her little girl was finally home'

---

Both Lorelai and Rory ended up sleeping all day Sunday and before the two knew it, they were crawling out of bed on Monday morning to get back to their lives.

Rory walked out of her room and into the kitchen to find Lorelai pouring some coffee.

"You want some?" Lorelai asked

Rory nodded as Lorelai poured her a mug full and set it down on the table.

"I've got pop tarts, toaster strudel's, or we could drop by Luke's for breakfast" Lorelai suggested

Rory shook her head "No thanks, Logan's picking me up. We all usually got to breakfast before school"

Lorelai nodded "So, how long have you been your boyfriend?"

"Almost a year, about eleven months" Rory answered

"So, you like him?" Lorelai wondered

Rory nodded "You could say that"

Lorelai smiled "That's good"

Rory nodded as a horn beeped "That's Logan, I got to go"

Lorelai smiled "Okay, have a good day at school. Do you need money or something for lunch?"

Rory smirked as she came out of her room with her bag on her back "No thanks, my boyfriend is loaded and besides I have plenty of my own money. Not to mention the trust fund that I get when I turn eighteen"

Lorelai nodded "Okay"

"Bye" Rory stated and left.

---

"So, Anderson" Colin smirked "How goes life in tinsel town?"

Rory laughed "It's fine as long as I don't have to spend too much time with Lorelai"

"Is it that bad?" Logan asked from his spot next to her

Rory shook her head "At times, but I don't know"

Steph nodded "Were here for you Rory"

Rory smiled "Thanks guys"

The bell rang and Logan kissed Rory "See you in english"

Rory smiled "Okay" With that she was off toward history. Logan, Colin, and Steph headed toward algebra.

---

"Hey Rory" Tristan stated as she took her usual seat in history, right in front of him.

Rory turned around to face him "Hey T"

"So, I saw Logan this morning, he told me about your weekend from hell, sorry" Tristan gave her a sympathetic smile

"Aw...thanks" Rory smiled "You're a good friend, I really need my friends right now. You guys are all I got"

Tristan smiled "Anytime"

Rory smiled and turned back around in her chair and waited for class to start.

---

"Lorelai?" Rory called as she entered the house with Logan close behind.

"She doesn't appear to be home" Logan smirked

"No she doesn't" Rory smirked back as she wrapped her arms around him and kissed him hard on the lips.

Rory pulled him towards her bedroom as their lips stayed locked. They settled themselves on the bed and continued to kiss.

"What if she comes home?" Logan asked between kisses

"Who cares" Rory replied

Logan pulled back "Rory come on, she won't be happy to find us making out on your bed in your empty house"

Rory pushed Logan off her and stood up. "Let's get a few things straight Logan. This is not my house and this is not my bed. I don't care what she thinks, because she means nothing to me" The tears were brimming in her eye lids now.

Logan pulled her into his arms "I'm sorry baby, I just want her to like me"

"I can't handle this" she sobbed into his shoulder "I just want my life back. I want my home, my room, my bed and my mother and father"

Logan rubbed her back as he held onto her tightly.

"It's going to be okay" he soothed

Rory pulled back slightly "What if things don't get better?"

"I'm here for you Rory and what ever happens, I'm on your side and I will do whatever it takes to make things somewhat easier for you" Logan promised

"Everything would be so much easier if I just had my parents" Rory sobbed

Tears fell down Lorelai's cheeks as she listened to Rory fall apart with only a wall separating them. She had been upstairs when Rory got home, but didn't hear her until her sudden outburst. She had put her baby girl through so much pain. If she hadn't of been so selfish, if she had kept Rory then none of this would've been happening. Rory wouldn't have lost her mother and father. She wouldn't hate Lorelai and everything would be fine. Once again Lorelai had managed to screw up everything good in her life. She did it the day she gave birth to Rory and the day she signed her daughter over to be raised by a family, when it should've been her.

---

**I hope everyone liked this chapter. I know Tristan was a little nicer than usual, but hey I always liked him. I don't want you guys to worry about Rory though, she is scared and confused right now and she has a wall up. She will come around sometime and things will get better. Just so you know things will get worse though, before they get better. And lit fans, never fear Jess will have a lot more time in the following chapter. Please read and review. The review button is your friend :) Bye Now!**

**Britt**


	4. My Grandparents?

Authors Note: Hey All, I apologize for the delay on this chapter. My aunt passed away last week and I have had no time for anything. I updated all five of my fics today, so each one is updated. Thanks for all the reviews and your patience. By the way, many of you have asked if this is going to be a Lit or stay a Rogan and honestly I don't know. Let me know what you want, that should help me decide. Thanks!

**Chapter 4**

_My Grandparents?_

The bell rang signaling someone had just entered the diner. Jess looked up from his book and locked eyes with Rory who was slowly making her way over to the counter. She looked like she felt nervous and out of place. He smiled slightly as she took a seat and he headed over to her.

"Can I get you something?" he offered with a small smile

Rory nodded "Coffee"

"Sure, anything else?" Jess asked "I don't know if you like chocolate or muffins, but if you do Luke makes the best chocolate chip muffins"

Rory smiled at his offer "That sounds great, can I have one of those too please?"

Jess nodded "Sure thing"

Rory smiled as Jess poured her a cup of coffee and grabbed a muffin from it's container and placed both in front of her.

"Thank you" she said as she sipped her coffee

"No problem" Jess nodded "So, how's everything going?"

Rory looked around nervously. The diner was empty except for one man sitting in the corner, he was sipping his coffee and reading the paper. She looked back at Jess.

"Slow morning huh?" she attempted to change the subject

"Yeah" Jess nodded fully aware that he had made her uncomfortable.

"So, Luke's your uncle?" Rory said making small talk, not wanting to face an uncomfortable silence

Jess nodded "Yeah"

"Are your parents…alive?" she asked in a quiet whisper

Jess nodded "Yeah, well I only ever knew my mom. She got in some trouble a while back and sent me here and put the burden of me onto Luke's shoulders"

Rory nodded "Kind of like me with Lorelai"

"How do you mean?" Jess asked confused

"Well" Rory sighed "She gave me up, she never wanted me. Then my parents…well they…died" Rory stuttered, choking up "Now she is forced to take me in"

Jess sighed "I've only known Lorelai for a year now and I don't know her real well, but there's three things I know about her. One, she lives for coffee and food. Two, she is in love with Luke, but both are blind to the fact, and three, she doesn't do anything she doesn't want to do"

Rory nodded understanding his meaning of the last one "I have to meet my 'grandparents' tonight"

Jess nodded "Have fun with that"

"You've met my grandparents?" Rory wondered

"Yeah" Jess sighed "Twice, they're quite interesting"

Rory smiled "I only ever knew my dad's parents, Jason and Christine, my mom's parents died a few years before I was adopted. Now, I have to get to know a whole new set of grandparents"

"Good luck" Jess smiled slightly

Rory nodded as she finished her muffin and continued to sip her coffee.

---

"Are you ready for this?" Lorelai asked as she and Rory stood in front of a large house. It wasn't anywhere near the size of her home, back in New Haven, but it was nice.

"Your parents have money" Rory assumed

Lorelai nodded "Yeah"

Rory nodded as Lorelai rung the doorbell.

A minute later the door opened and a maid smiled at them. The girls entered the foyer and turned to the maid.

"Good evening Miss Gilmore" the maid smiled "Your mother told me we were expecting you this evening"

Lorelai smiled and handed the woman her coat as did Rory. Lorelai then led the way into a living room, an empty one that was.

"Lorelai" A woman stated smiling as she came down the stairs "So nice to see you"

"Hey mom" Lorelai smiled

The woman approached Rory and smiled "Hello Rory"

Rory smiled "Hello Ma'am"

Emily scoffed "Please, call me Emily"

Rory nodded "Emily"

Emily smiled as a man entered the room and approached Rory as well.

"Hello Lorelai" Richard smiled looking at Lorelai and then to Rory "Hello Rory"

Rory smiled "Good evening sir"

Richard scoffed "Please, call me Richard"

Rory smiled slightly. Rory followed Lorelai's lead and sat down in a chair, Lorelai was sitting on the couch. Richard and Emily sat on a couch opposite the two girls.

Their was an uncomfortable silence circulating. The maid entered and smiled politely.

"Mrs. Gilmore" the maid started "Dinner is served"

Emily nodded as she stood "Thank you Ella, shall we"

Richard nodded as Lorelai and Rory followed the elder Gilmore's into the dining room and took their seats.

"I hope you like roast beef" Emily stated as the maid brought the salads

Rory smiled "Yes"

"Wonderful" Emily smiled "So, Rory we understand you attend Chilton?"

Rory took a forkful of salad and chewed it before turning to Emily to reply "That's correct"

"That's a very nice school" Richard insisted

Rory nodded looking towards him "Yes it is"

"Do you have a lot of friends?" Emily wondered

Rory nodded "Yes"

"Is there a young man in your life?" Richard wondered

"Yes" Rory replied "I have a boyfriend"

"Wonderful" Emily sighed dreamily "To be young and in love"

Lorelai was sick to her stomach. Her parents were being sickenly sweet and it disgusted her. She wasn't sure if they were genuine and just trying to make Rory comfortable or what, but her parents were just being way too nice.

"Does he attend Chilton?" Richard wondered "I may know him, I know many people who have children that attend that school"

"Mom, Dad" Lorelai sighed "Enough with the twenty questions"

Rory shook her head "It's fine Lorelai"

Lorelai nodded as Rory turned her attention to Richard "Logan Huntzberger is his name"

"Well, I'll be" Richard smiled "Logan Huntzberger is a fine boy, I know his parents very well"

Rory nodded as she looked toward Emily who was too smiling in approval.

"Any other close friends?" Emily wondered

"Umm" Rory paused "My best friend is Stephanie Vanderbilt. I have some other good friends, Colin Rotherschild, Finn Morgan, Tristan DuGrey, Madeline Phillips, Louise Grant, and Paris Gellar"

"Ahh" Richard smiled "All sound relatively familiar. We know the DuGrey's, I am very good friend's with Tristan's grandfather Janlan"

Rory nodded "That's nice"

Rory was somewhat confused. Her 'grandparents' seemed to come from her world, they knew a lot of people she knew. Did they know her parents, or her grandparents? Had she met Richard and Emily before and not remembered. She had to ask.

"Did you know my parents?" Rory asked in a hushed whisper

The smiled disappeared from Emily's face. She watched Emily glance over at Richard and then look at Lorelai before smiling slightly again.

"Yes, we did" she said quietly "Your parents had always wanted a child, they couldn't conceive. When Lorelai got pregnant and decided to give you up, we suggested the Anderson's. Richard and I met you once when you were three, but your parents and ourselves kept distance as far as seeing one another at parties and such. We didn't want to cause any trouble or hurt you at all. We kept in close touch with Nikolas and Julia, we just didn't see much of them"

Rory nodded "Were you going to say anything?"

Richard spoke up "Rory, dear, we were just trying to make you comfortable. We have no idea what your going through and we didn't want to ambush you"

Rory shook her head "Cause this is so much better"

"Rory" Lorelai warned

"It's okay Lorelai" Emily told her

Lorelai was in shock. Were they really going to allow Rory to use that tone with them. She would've never heard the end of it, if she ever used that tone with them.

Rory looked up at Lorelai and then towards Emily "May I please be excused?"

Lorelai sighed as Richard nodded "Of course"

Rory stood from the table and headed down the hallway. Grabbing her jacket from the rack, she opened the door and walked down the driveway to the gate. She pulled out her cell phone and pressed two on her speed dial. She was running away again. Lately all she did was run away, from Lorelai and their talks. All they did was butt heads and Rory didn't have the emotional strength to last as long as she usually could. Everything with the loss of her parents had drained her emotionally and physically.

"_Hey Ace" Logan answered_

"Logan" Rory asked now sobbing

"_What's the matter baby?" Logan asked concerned_

"I need you to pick me up" Rory whispered

"_Where are you?" Logan questioned_

"Hartford, Lorelai's parent's house" Rory whispered

"_Okay, I'm at school. Colin, Tristan, and I stayed late to finish up a project so we could have the weekend free. What's the address?" Logan asked_

"Umm…" Rory sighed and looked at the mailbox

"1295 Hanson Boulevard" Rory said into her phone

"_Okay" Logan paused "I'm on my way, give me five minutes"_

Rory nodded as she shut her cell and placed it in her pocket. Leaning against the gate, she sighed. She shut her eyes tightly and willed the tears away and thought back through the events of the evening. Before she knew it, Logan's silver Porsche was pulling up in front of her. She opened the door and got in. He was smiling at her.

"Are you alright?" he asked looking at her

Rory nodded "Long and confusing night, did you know the Gilmore's, Richard and Emily?"

Logan nodded "I've met them a few times, they're good friends with my mom and dad. I never knew you were really a Gilmore though"

Rory sighed "Who did? And remember Logan, I'm not a Gilmore, I'm an Anderson"

"Sorry" he apologized

"No need" Rory smiled leaning in and kissing him.

"So" Logan sighed "Where to?"

"Where are all our friends?" Rory wondered

"Ace" Logan smirked "It's a Friday night, where else would they be, but at the Loft. When I left Tristan and Colin were on there way to meet Finn, Steph, Louise, and Maddie there"

Rory smirked "What no Paris?"

"Not really her scene" Logan smiled, both knowing that Paris never partied unless forced to.

"So, you hungry or something?" Logan wondered

Rory nodded "I'm starving. Let's stop at McDonald's on our way"

"On our way where?" Logan asked

"To the Loft" Rory said like it was obvious

"You sure you're up to it, we could just go for a nice quiet dinner and go the movies or something" Logan suggested

Rory shook her head "Are you kidding? I need to get drunk"

Logan had to laugh at his girlfriend. He knew she was hurting, but if that's what she wanted, she certainly didn't have to twist his arm. He loved to party just as much. However, he was worried. She liked to pretend like nothing was bothering her, when deep down he knew all she wanted to do was cry. Reaching over he captured her hand in his and squeezed it reassuringly as he pulled out and on to the street.

---

Please read and review. The review button is your friend J This chapter took me forever, let me know what you think! Thanks!

Britt


	5. You Don't Exist

Authors Note: Hey Everyone, thanks so much for all the reviews and the condolences on the lose of my aunt, that was so sweet of all of you. I am having so much fun with this story and I'm really pleased to have such a great fan following, because lots of happy readers inspire me to write more, my fellow writers would understand that, right? Anyways, enjoy the chapter and I love suggestions on what you'd like to see happen in the future and which pairing you're rooting for, Lit or Rogan. So, keep the reviews coming everyone! Thanks Again!

**Chapter 5**

_You Don't Exist_

Logan and Rory walked into the Loft hand in hand. Scoping out Finn at the bar, they approached him.

"Hey Logan, Rory" Finn smiled "How are we doing tonight?"

Logan smirked "How long have you been here?"

"Almost an hour" Finn told them

"Ah, and you're already drunk" Rory laughed

Finn nodded "But of course love, what else would I be doing?"

Rory shrugged her shoulders as the bartender walked over.

"Hey Mark" Rory smiled

"Rory, Logan" Mark nodded "What can I get you guys?"

"Scotch on the rocks" Logan ordered "What about you Rory?"

"I'll have an apple martini" Rory ordered

Mark nodded "Coming right up"

Rory leaned into Logan "Think anyone here suspects all of us are only sixteen?"

Logan had to laugh "I'm sure, but Rory you know how many times our faces have all been in the tabloids, I don't think they'd dare utter a peep, then they'd have to face the wrath of our families. Besides, I'm sure most of them are too drunk to even care"

Rory nodded "We've been coming here for over a year and we've never been busted, I guess if it hasn't happened yet, it won't"

Logan nodded "I think you're right, plus it doesn't hurt that Maddie made nice with the bartender so we got him in our palms"

Rory laughed "Just say she gave him sexual favors Logan, no need to beat around the bush"

Logan smirked "How far would my girlfriend be willing to go to keep the bartender happy?"

Rory laughed "As far as he wants"

Logan looked shocked as Rory laughed.

"Baby, I'm kidding" Rory laughed

Logan started laughing "Yeah, I know"

Rory nudged him as the bartender placed their drinks in front of them "Sure you did"

"Hey guys" Tristan smiled walking over to the happy couple "Are you ignoring us?"

"Oh hey Tristan" Rory smiled "No, we only saw Finn"

Tristan nodded "Well come on, join us, we are all best friends"

Logan nodded and smirked "On a good day"

Tristan laughed as he led Rory and Logan to the round table where the whole gang was sitting.

"We were starting to think you were avoiding us" Maddie smiled

"Nah" Logan smirked laughing thinking about his and Rory's previous conversation at the bar

Rory smirked "Logan and I were reminiscing about you making nice with the bartender to ensure our drinking allowances"

Maddie laughed and blushed "I do what I have to"

Logan nodded "Trust me Maddie, we know"

"So, are you going to sit down and join us or tower over us all night?" Steph joked

Rory smiled as she slid in next to Steph and Logan slid into the booth next to her.

"So, Rory we were surprised to see you tonight love" Finn stated "Didn't you have a special dinner or something?"

Rory nodded and sighed "That didn't go so well, I had to call Logan to rescue me"

"Aw…I'm sorry hon" Steph smiled sympathetically placing her arm around Rory's shoulder and hugging her tightly.

"Thanks" Rory whispered

"So, you're here to get smashed then right?" Louise smirked

"That's the plan girlie" Rory smiled

Tristan nodded raising him glass "To getting smashed and not remembering the night's events"

"Why don't you want to remember the night's events?" Rory wondered

Tristan laughed "Well, when you called Logan we were working on the paper for our written part of the project. Anyways, it's on the human body so Colin suggested actually looking at a human body may help"

"By the time I looked up to protest, he had his shirt and pants off, not a pretty sight" Tristan sighed still disgusted

Rory had to laugh as did everyone else "Colin, if you take your clothes off that easily maybe you should look into stripping"

Colin smirked "Thanks for the suggestion Anderson, I'll look into that"

Finn gulped down the rest of his drink "And I thought I was easy"

"Just because I took my clothes off doesn't mean I intended to sleep with Tristan, Finn you have a dirty mind" Colin defended

"I never suggested you wanted to sleep with him" Finn stated "I simply suggested you were easy"

"I hope he doesn't want to sleep with him, what would that do to my rep?" Steph laughed "I can't have a boyfriend who turns gay"

"Okay" Tristan interjected "This topic is starting to get uncomfortable, can we drop it please?"

"Why?" Maddie wondered "You're not the one were teasing, Colin is"

Tristan looked at her and she sighed.

"Fine" Maddie sighed "Topic dropped, now let's talk about my major blowout next weekend. Parent's are headed to the Vineyard and you know what that means"

"A crazy party" Rory smirked "I can't wait"

Logan nodded "Maddie's parties are always something to remember"

Everyone nodded in agreement.

---

Rory opened the door cautiously and found Lorelai standing in front of her, tapping her foot angrily.

"Lorelai Leigh Gilmore" Lorelai started "Where the hell have you been, it's four thirty am"

"My name is not Lorelai Leigh Gilmore" Rory fumed "It's Lorelai Leigh Anderson, get it right"

Lorelai shook with anger her daughter was not going to speak to her that way "You will not use that tone with me, understood"

"No" Rory stated firmly "Not understood, I'll use whatever tone I want"

"That's it" Lorelai spat "You're grounded"

"Fine" Rory smirked "Ground me, I'll just sneak out, I'm a pro"

Lorelai nodded "You are just like me"

Rory scoffed "I am nothing like you"

"Oh yeah" Lorelai laughed "Ask your grandmother, you act exactly how I acted. Staying out until all hours, drinking, partying and doing god knows what else. Talking back to your mother"

Rory shook her head "When are you going to get this through your head, You are not my mother. My mom died a month ago"

"Rory" Lorelai sighed "Don't start with me"

"You started with me" Rory told her "Now let's get a few things straight. Yes, I live under your roof, but only because you made sure I couldn't stay with my grandparents. You never wanted me. You aren't my mother and I will follow my own damn rules. That means if I wish to party until two am and then go back to my boyfriend's house and have sex with him until three am and then have him drive me home at four am, that's my choice. I'll make my own choices, not you or anyone else will make them for me. As far as I'm concerned I'm living with a woman who could care less for me or what happens to me and as far as you being my mother goes, well my mom is gone, and I am simply an orphan being forced to live with you. In other words, you're not my mother, you never will be, you don't exist to me"

Rory stomped away and into her bedroom, slamming the door behind her. Leaning against the door she slid to the floor, letting the tears fall.

"Mom" Rory whispered "Dad, please, I need you so much"

---

**I hope everyone enjoyed it. I loved writing it. Anyways, Please continue to read and review. Like I said before things will get worse between Rory and Lorelai before they get better. Rory has a wall up and Lorelai is going to have to work super hard to get through it. Not to mention the fact that not only is Rory dealing with the loss of her parents, but she also has to deal with a hole new town, house and the woman who gave her up. She loves her parents, but in a way she almost wishes Lorelai never gave her up, because then she would never be going through this pain. I just don't want you guys to hate Rory, she is dealing with a lot right now and honestly I think it's normal for her to be a complete bitch to Lorelai. R & R. Thanks!**

**Britt**


	6. One Step Forward, Two Steps Back

Authors Note: Thanks to all my reviewers for all the wonderful reviews. I appreciate them so much.

**Chapter 6**

_One Step Forward, Two Steps Back_

"Good Morning" Lorelai smiled as Rory emerged from her bedroom the next morning.

Rory was less than thrilled "Morning"

"Are you hungry?" Lorelai wondered

Rory nodded as she sat down "I guess I could eat"

Lorelai smiled "Well, I brought take out from Luke's. We've got pancakes, muffins, donuts, bagels, omelet's, and bacon"

Rory nodded as she placed a pancake on her plate "It looks good"

"Then eat up" Lorelai suggested "Look, Rory, I want to apologize for last night"

Rory looked up from her dish and into Lorelai's eyes "Really?"

Lorelai nodded "I was out of line, I don't want to fight Rory, we've been a part for too long"

"Not my choice" Rory stated simply "I guess I'm sorry too. I just miss my parents"

Lorelai nodded "I really can't feel your pain because I don't really get along with my parents"

"Did you know that they knew my parents?" Rory wondered

Lorelai shook her head "No, when they forced me to give you up, I left home and I've probably only seen them three time's since I was sixteen"

"Forced?" Rory questioned "You didn't have a choice"

Lorelai sighed "I wasn't sure to tell you the truth, I didn't know what to do. I just wanted to do what was best for you. Before I could make a decision though, my parent's made it for me. If I had made my own decision you may still have been adopted or maybe you would've stayed with me"

Rory nodded "My friend Stephanie wants to go out to lunch and shopping today, would that be okay?"

Lorelai smiled "You're asking me?"

Rory nodded "Yeah"

Lorelai smiled "Of course it's okay"

Rory nodded looking down at her plate and eating another pancake.

"Do you have any brother's or sister's?" Lorelai wondered "Because if you do maybe…"

Rory shook her head "I was an only child"

Lorelai nodded "I see"

"I always wanted a brother or sister" Rory stated "I had a lot of other dreams too"

"Well" Lorelai drawled "If I ever find that special someone, maybe I'll give you a brother or sister"

Rory eyed her curiously "There isn't any man in your life"

"Well" Lorelai paused "There have been many men, but right now, no one to speak of"

Rory nodded "What about Christopher?"

"Your…"Lorelai paused not wanting to label him as anything that would bother her "Your biological father"

Rory nodded "Did you ever marry him?"

Lorelai shook her head "He wanted to get married when I got pregnant, but I wasn't ready"

Rory nodded "Ready to get married or ready to face the fact that if you married him, you'd have to keep me"

Lorelai sighed "I guess all of it"

Rory nodded "I found out when I was thirteen, I was crushed"

Lorelai nodded "After they told you, did they ever say anything about me?"

Rory shook her head "They only told me to tell me, we never really discussed the topic further again. It was a painful topic for me and for them"

Lorelai nodded "Okay"

"I think I'm going to take a shower" Rory suggested

Lorelai nodded "Okay, I have work to do, so I'm going to head out"

"Okay" Rory replied "Bye"

Lorelai smiled ad she watched Rory walk out of the room "Bye"

---

"Ohh, I like this" Steph said holding up a denim mini skirt

Rory nodded "Me too"

Steph smiled "Good, buy it"

"Me?" Rory asked "I thought you said you liked it"

"I do" Steph paused "For you, It would drive Logan crazy"

Rory laughed and grabbed it from her friend "In that case, don't mind if I do"

"So, what's next?" Steph asked as they headed to the cashier "Lingerie"

"Definitely" Rory smirked

Steph nodded as they paid for the clothes they had picked out and headed off toward Victoria's Secret. They entered the store and immediately a night gown made of lace and silk caught Rory's eye. Holding it up, she smirked.

"I liked this" Rory told her friend

Steph nodded "Oh yeah, that's gorgeous"

Rory smiled "Good, buy it"

Steph smiled at her friend's mockery of her previous actions. "How about we both get one?"

Rory shook her head "You may be my best friend, but we can't have the same night gown"

"And why not?" Steph smirked "Both Colin and Logan would love it, plus Colin isn't going to see what you wear for Logan and vice versus"

Rory nodded "Good point, How about I get pink and you get purple?"

"Deal" Steph laughed "That way If Logan ever rifles through my underwear draw he wont get upset that I wore the same thing for Colin, that you wore for him, it may weird him out a bit"

Rory laughed "Always thinking on your toes Steph, by the way, why would my boyfriend be rifling through your underwear draw"

Steph only smirked as she shrugged her shoulders "Simply a what if, Anderson"

Rory nodded as the girls paid for their boyfriend's 'presents'.

---

Rory entered Lorelai's house carrying about ten bags. She entered the kitchen where Lorelai sat drinking a cup of coffee.

"Wow" Lorelai smiled "Do some shopping?"

Rory smiled slightly "Yeah, skirts, shirts, pants, lingerie"

"You already have triple the clothes I do" Lorelai stated

"I love to shop" Rory stated

"Isn't it a waste of money?" Lorelai wondered

"Not if you have more money then you know what to do with" Rory stated "I have money, so why not spend it"

Lorelai shook her head "I was just saying…"

"I know what you were saying" Rory stated firmly "You were putting down my family and my way of living again. I'm sorry if you didn't always have money to just go shopping and spend four grand on clothes, but that's not my fault. I have money, so I spend it. That's how my life has always been, so next time you want to throw some digs at my lifestyle, you may want to do it a bit more subtly so I don't pick up on it"

Lorelai sighed as Rory carried her bags into her rooms and slammed the door. She heard music begin to blare out of the speakers. She needed to learn to bite her tongue, things were getting a little better and then she had to go and open her mouth and cause more friction. Was she ever going to be able to bite her tongue long enough to have a chance with her daughter.

---

**I hope you liked it. I know it wasn't very eventful, but what can I say, not all chapters can be. Please continue to read and review. Thanks!**

**Britt**


	7. Cape Cod Or Party?

Authors Note: Thanks for all the reviews!

**Chapter 7**

_Cape Cod Or Party?_

"Hey Anderson" Colin smiled as he sat behind Rory in their world history class.

"Hey Colin" She smiled turning around to face him "What's up?"

"Not much really" he stated "Are you going to Maddie's party tonight?"

Rory nodded "Of course, I wouldn't miss it"

"Of course not, what idiot would?" Colin smirked "Oh yeah, that's right, my girlfriend"

"Steph isn't going tonight?" Rory asked "She can't be grounded"

"She's not" Colin answered "Her parent's are going to the Cape for the weekend and they're making her go with them. All of a sudden they don't allow her to stay home alone with the maids"

Rory nodded "Yeah, I'm sure it has nothing to do with the fact that the last time they went away for the weekend, they returned home a day early and found you and her in a compromising position"

Colin smirked "That doesn't have anything to do with it"

"Sure" Rory smirked as the bell rang and the rest of the class filed in and took their seats.

---

"Hey girl" Rory smiled sitting across from her best friend at their usual lunch table.

"Hey" Steph pouted

"So" Rory smirked "Colin informed me of the situation at hand and I was thinking that you could stay with me"

Steph raised her eyebrows "Really?"

"Yeah" Rory smiled "I mean, I don't think Lorelai would care and if she does, well I'll sneak you in"

Steph smiled excitedly "You're the world's best friend ever"

Rory nodded "I know"

Steph flipped open her cell and dialed a familiar number.

"Hello mother, it's me Stephanie" Steph said into her phone

"_Hello darling" was her mother's reply_

"Rory offered to let me stay with her for the weekend" Steph told her "Would that be okay? I mean I have a major paper due Monday and it's really hard to concentrate with the beach right outside my window, calling my name. It would be so much better if I stayed with Rory"

"_I suppose" her mother replied "Just check in after school, pack a bag, and leave a number"_

Steph squealed "Thanks mom, you're the best. I love you"

"_Love you too darling" she replied and hung up as did Steph._

"Nice touch" Rory smiled

"What the 'love you', yeah I know" she smirked "I owe you girl"

"Don't mention it" Rory smiled "What are best friend's for?"

"So" Steph smirked "Can we sneak the guys in the windows after Madeline's party?"

"Ha" Rory laughed "We can just go to the boy's place and go home at like three or whatever"

"Your mother…" Steph paused "Sorry, I meant Lorelai doesn't care"

"Of course she does" Rory scoffed "Or claims to, but I can handle her"

"You hate her that much" Steph wondered

Rory shook her head "She tries to control me, Steph. She gave me up and she doesn't have any say in my life. I live with her because I'm not legal, but if she kicks me out…"

Steph smirked "You're trying to get yourself kicked out?"

"No" Rory paused "Kind of, I could move in with Logan"

"True, the Huntzbergers love you. They would take you in, no questions asked" Steph nodded

"I'm not saying that I want to get kicked out, but I don't know Steph. Lorelai seems harmless enough. Then again, I was her child who she gave birth to and she just gave me up, no questions asked. I have a hard time trusting her, because, just because. I'm not saying I wish she hadn't given me up, I love my parents, but I don't know. I can't trust her that's all" Rory explained

Steph nodded "I'm trying to understand Hon, but it's hard. I have no idea what you're going through"

Rory smiled at her friend "It's okay"

---

"Lorelai" Rory called as she entered the Gilmore household.

"Kitchen" Lorelai replied

Rory walked into the kitchen to find Lorelai pouring herself a cup of coffee.

"How was your day?" Lorelai wondered taking a seat at the kitchen table

Rory shrugged "Okay, I guess. Would it be okay if my friend Steph spent the weekend?"

Lorelai smiled "Of course, maybe we could have a movie night tonight? Or something?"

"A movie night?" Rory questioned "What's that?"

"Well" Lorelai drawled "We rent some movies, order lots of take out, and buy tons of junk food"

Rory raised her eye brows at the woman "That sounds…um, fun, but we have plans"

Lorelai sighed "Oh yeah"

"Yeah" Rory nodded "We are going to hang out at my friend Maddie's"

Lorelai smirked "Ah, a party?"

"How do you know?" Rory asked

"I was sixteen once Rory" Lorelai smiled "And you can go and have fun, but please be careful"

Rory had to laugh "I will, but it's not like you care anyway"

With that she left the kitchen and entered her room. She shut the door, missing Lorelai's hurt expression from her previous comment.

_2 Hours Later_

Knock On Door

"I'll get it" Rory yelled standing up from the couch and heading toward the door, thinking it was Steph.

She opened the door, a smile on her face. The smile quickly faded when she saw the face of a male and not Stephanie in front of her.

"Oh" she sighed "You aren't Steph"

The boy smiled "I hope not"

Rory nodded "Who are you?"

"I'm Dean" he told her "You must be Rory, I've heard a lot about you"

Rory scoffed "Right"

"Dean" Lorelai smiled coming up behind Rory "Thanks for coming on such short notice"

Dean nodded "No problem, Tom said your banister on your porch was loose"

Lorelai nodded "Yeah, right side"

Dean nodded "Okay, no problem"

Dean turned from the girls and went to work on the porch as they shut the door and Rory followed Lorelai into the kitchen.

"He's a very nice boy you know" Lorelai smiled grabbing a bottle of water from the fridge

"Oh yeah" Rory sighed

Lorelai handed her a bottle of water "Why don't you bring him this?"

Rory scoffed "That's what the servants are for"

Lorelai sighed "Rory"

"Oh" Rory sighed "That's right, their aren't any servants here. Fine, I'll bring it to him"

Lorelai smiled as Rory grabbed the bottle from her and headed outside.

"Here you go" Rory said handing the bottle to Dean

He smiled "Thanks, so how do you like Stars Hollow?"

"It's fine, I guess" Rory sighed

Dean nodded "Do you go to Stars Hollow High?"

"Ha" Rory laughed "No, I don't, I go to Chilton"

_Beep Beep_

Rory turned to see Steph's BMW pull into the driveway, Logan pulled in right behind her in his Porsche.

Logan got out of his car and smirked as Steph emerged from hers "I found a stray"

Rory smiled "What?"

"She was lost in the town square" Logan smirked locking his car as Steph grabbed her bag from the backseat of hers.

Rory nodded "Steph you never were good with directions"

"Hush" she ordered as they walked up on to the porch.

"How's my girl?" Logan smiled wrapping his arms around her and kissing her.

"I'm great now" She smiled leaning in for another kiss.

"Okay" Steph sighed "Enough PDA"

"Are you all ready?" Rory questioned her best friend

Steph nodded "Yeah"

Rory nodded "Okay, let's put your bag inside and let's take your car since Logan's is only a two seater"

Steph nodded "That doesn't make me designated driver, does it?"

"Shh" Rory hushed "Lorelai is right inside"

Logan finally became aware of the boy banging on the banister near them.

"Hey Ace" Logan wondered "Whose this?"

"Oh" Rory sighed "Someone that Lorelai knows, anyways come on Steph let's put your bag inside"

Steph nodded and tossed her keys at Logan "Start the car up"

Logan nodded and headed off to her BMW as the girls disappeared inside the house.

---

"Hi Stephanie" Lorelai smiled as the girls entered the kitchen

Steph smiled "Hi"

"We're going to get going" Rory stated taking Steph's bag from her and tossing it on her bed

Lorelai nodded "Okay, have fun"

Rory nodded "We will"

Deciding on a new approach, Lorelai asked "What time do you think you'll be home?"

"I don't know" Rory shrugged "Whenever"

Lorelai nodded and bit her tongue "Okay"

Rory smirked and pulled Steph out of the kitchen and out of the house.

"So" Steph smirked as they passed Dean on the porch and went down the stairs "Ready for a good time?"

Rory smirked "Always"

---

**I hope everyone enjoyed it. It was a little less eventful, but also almost a page longer. Well, I'm home for Thanksgiving break so hopefully I'll be able to update all my stories this week. Thanks for all the reviews and as always keep them coming.**

**Britt**


	8. Party Time

**Warning: I'm not a fan of foul language, so I rarely use it. However, it was necessary in this chapter. So, be fully warned. Thanks!**

Authors Note: Thanks for all the reviews!

**Chapter 8**

_Party Time_

Logan, Rory, and Steph walked into the party and scanned the crowd for their friends. They spotted Maddie and Tristan, by the stairs. They walked over to them.

"Guys, you came" Maddie squealed, hugging Rory and then Steph

"Of course" Rory smiled "We wouldn't miss your party"

"Well, I know Logan wouldn't" Maddie smirked toward him "But I wasn't sure you would show up with your new um…whatever you call her"

Rory laughed "She was surprisingly really cool with it"

Maddie looked surprised "Well good, and you" she turned to Steph "What's the deal? I thought you were being shipped off to Cape Cod with the rest of your family for the weekend"

"I was" Stephanie smirked "That is until my girl Rory here saved me. She offered to let me spend the weekend"

Maddie nodded "Well that's awesome, a party isn't the same with out you Steph"

"I'm sure Colin would agree" Tristan smirked

Stephanie turned toward him and glared, then smiled "ha-ha"

"So drinks?" Logan suggested looking at Tristan

He nodded "Absolutely"

"You want anything ace?" Logan asked

"Yeah, a martini, dry" Rory told him

Logan nodded "Okay, how about you girls?"

"I'm all set" Maddie answered raising her drink

"I'll have a cosmopolitan, thanks" Steph smiled

Logan nodded as he and Tristan headed off toward the bar to get the drinks.

"So, where is Colin tonight?" Maddie wondered

"Oh he had some family dinner, he'll be here around ten" Steph told her

"Cool, Finn and Louise are around here somewhere" Maddie told them

"I'm sure Finn is at the bar" Rory smiked

"And bugging the female bartender, no less" Steph added as Maddie and Rory laughed.

"What can I say?" Maddie smirked "I pay Ally a lot of money and she does all my parties, the cool thing is; she knows the DJ, so I get half off"

"Yeah, because your so poor" Steph smirked

Maddie smiled "True"

Rory laughed at her friends "Is Tristan okay?"

"Why?" Maddie asked

"I don't know" Rory sighed "He seemed quieter than usual. How are things with Summer?"

"Terrible as always" Maddie sighed "She's around here somewhere, being her bitch of a self. I swear, I would ban her from my house if it wasn't for Tristan"

Steph nodded "He could do so much better"

"I know" Rory agreed "Does he even realize that he hangs with us and she is always with her own dumb friends. She is never around, not that I'm complaining, I hate her"

Maddie nodded "She swears her group of friends, are like the coolest, but we're the most popular group in school"

Steph nodded "Yeah, but whatever. She'll cheat on him soon enough and screw herself over"

Rory nodded "I'd feel bad for Tristan though"

"Well obviously" Maddie answered "But then she wouldn't have her greasy claws into him anymore"

"I just wish he'd see the light of day when it comes to that tramp" Steph scoffed "He must love her though, because they say love is blinding and he is obviously blinded"

"Whose blinded?" Logan asked as he and Tristan walked over and handed the drinks to the girls.

"Thanks" Rory smiled "And no one is blinded, just girl talk"

Logan nodded and looked toward Steph "Colin called, he'll be here in twenty minutes. He said he called your cell, but you didn't answer"

Steph reached in her pockets and sighed "I must've left it in my car or in my bag back at Rory's, no big deal"

Rory nodded "Have you seen Finn or Louise?" she asked the boys

"Yeah" Tristan nodded "Finn is over at the bar"

Logan nodded "Flirting with the bartender" he added smirking "Louise is on the dance floor with some random guy"

Rory nodded "What else is new?"

Logan laughed.

"I have to use the bathroom" Rory stated

"I'm coming" Steph followed

The two girls headed off toward one of the many bathrooms. The door was closed and Rory knocked on the door.

"I'm in here" came a female's voice "Go away"

"We'll just wait" Steph yelled

Commotion was heard from behind the bathroom door and Steph and Rory looked on confused. The door opened and there stood a disheveled Summer and Austin Presley. Summer looked at them innocently.

"Sorry" she slurred and disappeared with Austin trailing her

Steph looked at Rory and Rory shook her head in disgust "That slut"

Steph nodded "I can't say I'm surprised"

"Me either" Rory agreed

Steph nodded "You can go first"

"Okay" Rory answered and disappeared inside the bathroom.

---

"Hey" Steph smiled as she wrapped her arm's around Colin as she and Rory walked up to him and Logan.

Rory wrapped her arms around Logan and he kissed her.

"Where did Tristan and Maddie go?" Steph wondered

"Fresh drinks" Colin answered

Steph and Rory shared a look that both boyfriends caught on to.

"What's going on?" Logan asked

"Nothing" Steph answered

"Stephanie" Colin warned "What happened?"

"Summer was in the bathroom" Rory started

"With Austin Presley" Steph finished

Logan and Colin shook their heads in disgust.

"What did you just say?" Tristan asked as he and Maddie walked up to the two couples.

"Um" Rory paused nervously "Nothing"

"Rory" Tristan sighed "Summer was in the bathroom with Austin?"

Steph nodded "I'm sorry, T"

"What did it look like?" He asked

"I don't know exactly" Rory told him "But they were disheveled and she was drunk"

Tristan shook his head "That's where she's been all night"

"I'm sorry" Rory told him

He shook his head "It's not your fault, I got to do something"

"Oh no" Colin uttered as he and Steph followed Tristan into the crowd.

"So" Maddie started "Are we going to stand here or go support our friend while he confronts his slut of a girlfriend?"

Logan and Rory looked at one another and nodded as Maddie led the way with them following.

---

"Summer" Tristan stated walking up behind her at the bar

"Hey baby" Summer smiled wrapping her arms around him

"Hey no PDA at the bar" Finn smirked at the couple as everyone watched on.

"Finn" Colin warned

"What were you doing locked in the bathroom with Austin Presley?" he asked

Summer looked toward Steph and Rory "Guess you bitches can't keep your big mouths shut huh?"

"Leave them out of this" Tristan told her "They had every right to tell me"

"Please" Summer scoffed "Like their faithful to Huntzberger and McCrea"

"That's it" Rory stated walking closer to her as Tristan moved out of the way "Just because you can't be faithful, don't you dare accuse me or Steph of being unfaithful to our boyfriends. Unlike you, we know how to keep our legs shut"

Summer was furious and launched her fist at Rory.

"Cat fight" Finn smirked

"You bitch" Rory screamed slapping at her

Summer looked shocked that she got hit, she grabbed Rory's shoulders and shook her as Rory fought back.

"Stop" Tristan yelled getting between the two as Finn held Summer back and Steph and Logan held Rory back.

"She isn't worth it Ace" Logan assured her in her ear.

"We're over" Tristan told her

"What?" Summer gasped "You believe these two wannabe's over me, your own girlfriend"

"Summer" Tristan paused "You're the wannabe and yes I believe them"

Summer shook her head "I can't believe this"

"Oh please" Tristan sighed "If you even cared you would have never been with Austin"

"I wasn't with Austin" Summer sighed frustrated "I mean, I was, but we just fooled around. He wanted to go further, but I wouldn't let him, because I love you"

Tristan shook his head "That isn't love Summer, it's just sick"

"Tristan please" Summer begged

"Did you not here him?" Steph asked "He tossed your trampy ass to the curve honey"

Summer glared at Steph and then looked at Tristan once more. She glanced to Rory, who was holding her cheek and glaring at her.

"I'm better than all of you anyways" Summer stated

"Keep telling yourself that sweetie" Rory smirked "Maybe one day, you'll actually believe it"

Summer shot her a dirty look and walked off. Tristan sighed.

"I'm sorry" Maddie told him

He turned to her and glanced out on the dance floor "And now Austin's with Louise"

"Talk about a man whore" Steph smirked

Tristan smiled slightly "Thanks guys, I think I'm going to head home"

"It's only midnight" Colin stated

"I know" Tristan sighed "I don't feel like partying much"

Rory nodded "Are you okay to drive?"

Tristan nodded "Yeah, I only had two"

Logan nodded "Okay man"

Tristan walked off and Logan turned to his girlfriend.

"Nice punch" he smiled "You want to get going too?"

Rory nodded "Yeah, my face hurts, but you stay"

"I'm ready to go" Steph stated "I'm not in the mood to party anymore either"

"No that's okay Ace" Logan told her "My car is at your house"

"So" Rory answered "Steph and I will drive home, you stay and have a good time and stay at Colin's or something. You can come get your car tomorrow"

"You sure?" Logan asked

She wrapped her hands around his neck "I'm positive" She kissed him

He kissed her "Okay, I'll call you later when we get back to Colin's"

Rory nodded "I'm counting on it"

Logan kissed her once more and released her from his grip.

Rory waited for Colin and Steph to say their good-byes and then the girls left. Maddie went off to find Louise and tell her to stay away from the 'man whore'. Logan, Colin, and Finn were left to have a guys night.

---

Rory and Steph walked into the dark hallway and then into the living room, where Lorelai sat watching some movie. Lorelai smiled and turned to face them. The smile fell from her face when she saw Rory's face. She stood up.

"What the hell happened?" she asked "I'm lenient and I don't give you a curfew, so you come home with a bruised face. What the hell happened this time?"

---

**Happy Thanksgiving! I had some free time this morning, so I decided to write this. I hope everyone enjoys it. I had a lot of fun writing this chapter. This in no way is going to be a Trory, the only trory in this is a trory friendship! It's a Rogan right now, but that could change. BTW, Remember the gang is only sixteen, but when your rich, money can get you anything. Hence the alcohol at the party. Please read and review! I hope everyone has a Happy Thanksgiving!**

**Britt**


	9. Lorelai, Matchmaker?

Authors Note: Thanks for all the reviews!

**Chapter 9**

_Lorelai, Matchmaker?_

Rory glared at Lorelai " I got into a fight"

Lorelai shook her head "Yeah, I can see that"

"Can we not do this tonight" Rory suggested

"I think tonight is the perfect time to do this" Lorelai told her "Who did you get into a fight with? Was it Logan? Did he hit you?"

"God, no" Rory said angrily "Logan would never lay a hand on me, don't you dare ever accuse him of that again"

"Fine" Lorelai sighed "Who did you get into a fight with?"

"Summer" Rory replied

"Who the hell is Summer?" Lorelai wondered "One of your friends"

"Ha, me and Summer, friends, that's a good one" Rory smirked "She's Tristan's girlfriend or should I say was"

Rory turned and smirked at Steph, who smirked back.

"What does that mean?" Lorelai wondered "Who is Tristan?"

"He's one of my friends, I met him through Logan. They've been friends since they were little" Rory explained "And I got into a fight with Summer, who was his girlfriend"

"Okay" Lorelai replied "So, why did this fight occur?"

"You really want to know?" Rory wondered

Lorelai nodded "Yes, Rory"

"Steph and I saw her and Austin Presley coming out of the bathroom together, looking disheveled. We told Colin and Logan, Tristan overheard us and confronted Summer. She called us liars and names, so I shut her up" Rory told her

Lorelai nodded "Who threw the first punch?"

"Well" Rory smirked "Technically it was her, but I threw the first slap"

Lorelai shook her head "Do you find this funny?"

"Kind of" Rory smirked glancing over at a smirking Steph.

Lorelai smiled "So, do I"

"What?" Rory asked, shocked

"You defended a friend, good for you. I don't think fighting is the answer, but hey your still a kid, you have to learn all these things still. You guys should head to bed, I'll get you up in the morning for breakfast" Lorelai told them

Rory nodded "You're going to cook?"

"God, no" Lorelai laughed "I don't want to kill your friend here, I'm simply going to escort you ladies to Luke's, won't that be fun"

"Sure" Rory answered

Lorelai nodded "Night girls"

"Night" Steph said as she headed towards Rory's room.

"Everything okay?" Lorelai wondered once Steph disappeared into Rory's room.

Rory nodded "Yeah, I um…I just wanted to say thanks"

"For what?" Lorelai wondered

"For being cool with this whole fight thing, it isn't a regular occurrence for me, I promise" Rory told her

Lorelai nodded "Glad to hear it, good night"

"Night Lorelai" Rory stated as she disappeared into her room.

---

"Rise and shine girls" Lorelai stated bursting into Rory's room.

Rory groaned and lifted her head to look at the pillow "It's only ten"

"Yes, I know" Lorelai answered "But we said Luke's for breakfast and breakfast stops at eleven"

"Yeah, but Luke has a thing for you" Rory stated "I'm sure we could get breakfast at three"

Lorelai gasped "He most certainly does not, although, I may be able to use my womanly ways to presuade him, but that's besides the point. Now are you two getting up or are we waiting for eleven and going for lunch?"

"Nope" Steph stated sitting up and looking towards Rory "I have my heart set on pancakes, get your butt up now Anderson"

"Fine" Rory sighed pulling the covers back and sitting up.

Lorelai tried to ignore the tweak in her heart, when Stephanie had called her Anderson. She hated the fact that her daughter grew up without her, but she hated the fact that her daughter didn't carry the name Gilmore even more. When she was pregnant with Rory, she had plans. They were going to be the Gilmore Girls; Lorelai Victoria and Lorelai Leigh, but instead she had given her up. She had been Lorelai Leigh Anderson instead of Lorelai Leigh Gilmore. It bothered Lorelai more than she would admit to anyone. Everything was working out though, she was finally getting the chance with her daughter that her parents took away from her sixteen years ago.

"Lorelai" Rory stated standing in front of her

"Sorry, spacing out" Lorelai smiled "You girls get ready, I'll meet you in the kitchen in five minutes"

Rory nodded as Lorelai shut the door. Five minutes later, the girls emerged. Both in jeans and a simple top with jackets.

"Ready?" Lorelai wondered

Step nodded "Yeah"

"Okay" Lorelai smiled "Let's go"

---

The bell rang, signaling the entrance of three ladies into a very empty diner. Lorelai, Rory, and Steph took a seat at one of the tables.

Luke walked over "Hey"

"Hey" Lorelai smiled "Where is everyone?"

"It's Saturday morning" Luke stated "People get up early, have breakfast, and get started on their errands. The diner was packed earlier"

"But, Saturday is the day of rest" Lorelai stated

"Sunday is the day of rest" Rory corrected her staring at her menu

"Yes, but Saturday is the day of pre-rest" Lorelai told her

"You realize how sick that is" Rory stated putting down her menu

Lorelai shrugged "Anyways, I'll have coffee, cheese omelet with a side of bacon, home fries and raisin toast"

Luke scribbled it down and looked toward Rory "What would you like Rory?"

"Um…Coffee, a sausage omelet with home fries and wheat toast" Rory ordered

Luke scribbled down her order and looked toward Steph "And how about you?"

"Coffee and three chocolate chip pancakes, please" Steph ordered

Luke nodded and took their menus. He went behind the counter. He grabbed the pot of coffee and headed back over to the table. He filled up all three cups that were already on the table. He walked back over to the counter and set down the coffee.

"I have to run over to Dose's for ham, I'll be right back. Caesar is cooking, Jess will take care of anything else. Just holler, he's out back" Luke told Lorelai

She nodded "Okay, thanks"

Luke left the diner and Lorelai turned to the girls. Steph was looking around the diner, while Rory was staring at the coffee inside her cup.

"So, did you guys have fun last night?" Lorelai wondered

"For the most part" Rory stated not taking her eyes off of the coffee in her cup

Lorelai nodded "So, Stephanie do you have a boyfriend?"

Steph nodded "Yes, Colin McCrea"

"Oh" Lorelai smiled "The name sounds familiar"

Steph nodded "He's great, we've been together almost as long as Rory and Logan"

Lorelai nodded "Young love is fabulous isn't it"

Steph smiled "Sure is"

Jess emerged from the back carrying two plates. He placed a plate of pancakes in front of Stephanie and a plate with a sausage omelet in front of Rory.

"Thank you" Rory smiled

"Sure" he smiled and turned to Lorelai "Yours will be right out"

Lorelai nodded "Thanks Jess"

"Sure" he stated disappearing out back again. A few minutes later he placed a plate in front of Lorelai. "Can I get you anything else?"

"More coffee please" Rory suggested

He nodded and grabbed the coffee pot. He refilled all three cups.

"Thank you" Rory told him

Jess disappeared out back once again and Lorelai smirked at Rory.

"So, Jess is cute huh Rory?" Lorelai suggested

Rory eyed her curiously "I guess"

Steph smirked "If I didn't know any better, I'd say you're trying to play match maker"

---

**What did you think? Some of you were concerned with Rory's bitchiness, but I told you that would subside as the story went on. Now, it seems like things are getting better for Rory and Lorelai and they're but I have a few twists up my sleeves for the upcoming chapters, that are sure to knock the socks off of you. How do you like that for a teaser? Ha-ha, please review!**

**Britt**


	10. The Reunion

Authors Note: Thanks for all the reviews. I apologize for the delay in this fic and my others. I was in Paris for the past week and obviously had no way of updating. My boyfriend Josh proposed, it was a magical week. Thanks Again!

**Chapter 10**

_The Reunion_

Rory and Steph walked into Chilton Monday morning and headed straight to their usual hang out area. Colin and Finn were already there, talking with Maddie and Louise.

"Hey girls" Maddie smiled "Did you have a good weekend?"

"It was interesting" Steph smirked "That's some town you live in Rory"

Rory laughed "Tell me about it"

"Did you go home last night?" Colin wondered

Steph shook her head "Nope, Rory and I drove to school together. Logan's bringing her home this afternoon and then I'm going home"

Colin nodded "Oh"

"Speaking of Logan" Louise suggested

"Yeah, where is my boyfriend?" Rory wondered

"Right here" Logan smiled wrapping his arms around Rory's waist.

Rory turned to face him and found Tristan standing next to him. She kissed Logan and then smiled at Tristan.

"Hey T" she smiled

"Hey Rory" Tristan smiled "I guess I owe you for defending my honor Friday night"

Rory blushed "What are friends for?"

Tristan smiled "Well thanks"

Rory nodded as the bell rang.

"Walk me to first period?" Rory asked

Logan nodded "Sure, see you guys later"

"Bye" they all called as the couple disappeared around the corner.

---

"So" Logan smirked "You missed an interesting encounter during last period"

Rory stared at the road ahead "Oh yeah"

Logan nodded "Summer came at Tristan again"

"No?" Rory gasped turning to look at him

He nodded, keeping his eyes on the road "Yeah, it was actually really funny. Tristan was a lot more emotionally stronger today. He told her off"

"Way to go T" Rory smirked as they entered her driveway "Oh my god"

"Isn't that your…" Logan was cut off

"My grandparents car, yes" Rory interrupted him. She got out of the car quickly and hurried into the house, Logan right behind her.

She ran up the front porch and opened the door. She walked into the living room and smiled at the sight in front of her. Their were her grandparents in the flesh. She was in shock.

"Grandma, Grandpa" Rory smiled hugging them

"Hello dear" Christine smiled, embracing her granddaughter

Rory hugged her grandfather next "Oh Grandpa, I've missed you so much"

"I've missed you too" Jason smiled hugging his granddaughter.

"Well hello there Logan, it's wonderful to see you again" Christine smiled

"Oh it's wonderful to see you again too Christine" Logan smiled

Logan walked over and shook Jason's hand "How have you been sir?"

"Quite well" Jason smiled "How's the family? Haven't seen Mitchum or Shira lately"

"All is good" Logan smiled

Christine nodded "How is your sister?"

"Oh she's great" Logan smiled "Crazier than ever. I always told Rory that if Honor didn't go to school in California that they'd be inseparable. They're so much a like"

Jason nodded "Lovely girl, that sister of yours"

"If I'm not mistaken she attends Berkeley, yes" Christine wondered

"Yeah, she's a sophomore this year" Logan told them

"Ah yes, well good for her. Berkeley is a wonderful school" Jason concluded

"That it is" Logan smiled

"Grandma, Grandpa" Rory started "What are you doing here?"

"Lorelai invited us over" Christine told her

"That's right" Lorelai stated coming out of the kitchen. Pretending like she hadn't heard their whole previous conversation.

"You invited them?" Rory wondered

"I did" Lorelai told her

"Oh" Rory replied

"So, maybe we could go out to dinner" Jason suggested

"Oh yes" Christine smiled "All of us"

Rory nodded "That'd be great"

Logan smiled "I'm in"

"Wonderful" Christine replied and turned to Lorelai "You too Lorelai?"

"Oh" Lorelai paused "Thanks for the offer, but I can't"

"Oh" Jason stated "You wouldn't mind if we took Rory and Logan to dinner, would you?"

Lorelai shook her head "Of course not"

"Wonderful" Christine smiled "Shall we take the drive to New Haven and go to the country club"

Rory nodded anxiously "Yes, I haven't been there in forever"

"Okay then" Jason smiled "We'll go to New Haven"

"I have to get ready then" Rory stated

Logan nodded "How about we meet you guys there in say, forty five minutes?"

Jason nodded "Sounds good, the usual table"

Rory hugged her grandparents "See you soon"

With that her grandparents left the house and Rory went into her bedroom to change. Leaving Logan in the living room with Lorelai.

"So" Lorelai started

Logan turned to face her "Nice town you got here"

She smiled "I like it"

Logan nodded "That's good"

"So you know The Anderson's?" Lorelai suggested

"Very well, yes" Logan nodded "I've known Rory since we were, I don't know, ten maybe. My parents were very good friends with Nicholas and Julia. My grandfather Elias knows Jason very well, they went to college together, they were roommates"

"Ah" Lorelai nodded "Your families go way back"

"Yes" Logan nodded

"So, you live in New Haven, right?" Lorelai wondered

"Yes" Logan answered

"My father went to Yale" Lorelai told him "That's in New Haven"

Logan smiled "Yes, I know. My father and Nicholas also went to Yale"

"Ah" Lorelai nodded "I suppose your going to Yale then too, right"

Logan smirked "Well, my family wants me too and The Anderson's always hoped Rory would go there as well, but we've always had our eye on Harvard. However, now that Nicholas has passed, I could see her going to Yale, for him"

Lorelai nodded "So you two would go your separate ways? You to Boston, Rory back to New Haven"

"Oh" Logan paused "No way, I would go to Yale, before I would be separated from Rory"

Lorelai nodded "I see, well it's good that you have two more years to think about it"

Logan nodded "Yeah, I can't believe this year is almost over, it flew by"

"It did" Lorelai agreed "When do you kids get out of school?"

"June 3rd, I think" Logan paused "Yeah, it must be, because finals are next week"

"Right" Lorelai nodded "Rory has been cramming"

Logan nodded "Yeah, she's very smart"

"What are your plans for the summer?" Lorelai wondered

"Oh" Logan paused "Well, every year we spend four weeks in Australia with Finn's grandparents, Portia and Jonathan"

"Oh" Lorelai paused "Just you and Rory?"

"No" Logan laughed "Me, Rory, Finn, Colin, Steph, Maddie, Louise, Tristan and one year Paris came too, but that was one year out of like, I don't know. I think we've been going since we were eleven, so five years"

Lorelai nodded "That sounds like fun"

"It's the highlight of our year" Logan smirked "The waves in Australia are amazing"

"You surf?" Lorelai wondered

Logan nodded "Yeah, do you?"

"Ha" Lorelai laughed "I can't even swim, scratch that, I can't even float. I sink like a submarine"

Logan laughed as Rory came out of the bedroom.

"What's going on?" She wondered

"Just getting to know Logan" Lorelai smiled "You look beautiful"

Logan nodded "Yeah, you do. Isn't that the dress from your debutante ball?"

Rory nodded "Yeah, it was mom's"

Lorelai sighed "Aren't debutante dresses white?"

"Yes" Rory nodded

"That is red" Lorelai stated

"I meant for the after party, you know the reception. I changed from my white gown in to this for the party" Rory paused "Did you ever have a coming out party?"

Lorelai shook her head "Afraid not"

"Oh yeah" Rory paused "Why not?"

Lorelai shrugged "I got pregnant"

"Oh" Rory nodded "Logan you ready to go"

Logan nodded "Sure, see you later Lorelai"

Lorelai nodded in reply as Logan and Rory left for dinner with Jason and Christine Anderson.

---

**I know this was kind of boring and I apologize. It was simply a filler chapter, so no bullets, please! Please read and review. Thanks so much!**

**Britt**


	11. Everything Goes Black

Authors Note: Thanks for all the reviews!

**Chapter 11**

_Everything Goes Black_

Rory walked into the Gilmore household later that evening. The whole house was relatively dark. Rory squinted to see through the darkness. She turned around and searched for the light switch by the door. She found it and switched it on. The lights flickered on, but all was still silent.

"Lorelai" Rory called "Are you home?"

Their was no reply, so Rory figured she was home alone. She walked into the living room and saw that the message light was beeping. She pressed play.

"You have two new messages" came the voice "Message one"

"Hey sugar, it's Babette. I got some fabric delivered to my house today, figured it was yours since you're always being crafty and all. Anyways, come on over and pick it up when you get this, bye sugar" came Babette's message

"Message two" came the voice

"Hey Rory, it's Lorelai. I'm held up at the inn for the night. I probably won't be home until real late. Hope your dinner went well, bye" came Lorelai's message

Rory grabbed the phone and clicked it on, she dialed an all too familiar number.

"_Hello" came Steph's voice_

"Hey" Rory stated "Let's cause some damage tonight"

_Steph smirked "What kinds?"_

Rory laughed "Let's call up the gang and go party or something"

"_It's a school night" Steph stated_

"Yeah, so" Rory replied "When has that ever stopped us"

"_True" Steph smiled "Okay, I'll call up the gang. Be at my house in thirty minutes. We'll go to the pub or something"_

Rory nodded "Okay, I'll call Logan too. I had dinner with him and my grandparents tonight and he just dropped me off, so I'll call him and have him pick up Colin and we'll all meet at your place and go meet up with the rest of the gang at the pub"

_Steph nodded "Sounds like a plan, see you in thirty, sharp"_

Rory smiled and hung up. She dialed Logan's cell phone number.

"_Hey Ace" Logan answered "Miss me already"_

"Yes" Rory replied "Come back and get me"

"_What?" Logan wondered confused_

"I just called Steph, we're going to hang out or something. Can you come back and get me?" Rory wondered

"_Sure, I'll be there in ten" Logan answered_

"Okay" Rory replied "Bye"

"_Bye" Logan hung up._

Rory hung the phone up on the charger and hurried into her room to get dressed. Five minutes later, Rory emerged from her bedroom in a denim mini skirt and a red halter top. She pulled a black, lacy jacket over her shoulders and grabbed her purse from the coffee table. She shut the lights out and went outside to wait on the porch. She sat down on the steps as Jess walked up the driveway.

"Hey" he smiled

"Hey" Rory replied "What are you doing here?"

"Oh" Jess paused "Isn't Lorelai here?"

Rory shook her head "No"

"Oh" Jess paused "Because she asked me yesterday to come over tonight and help her with some stuff in the basement"

"Oh" Rory paused "Well she got caught up at the inn, she won't be back until late"

"I see" Jess responded, finally noticing her outfit "You look like you're dressed for a night on the town"

Rory smirked "Yeah, I'm going out with some friends"

Jess laughed "On a school night?"

Rory nodded "That's right"

"Lorelai doesn't mind" Jess smirked

Rory smirked "What she doesn't know won't hurt her and besides, I do what I want, she isn't the boss of me"

Jess smiled at her attitude, she was more of a badass then him. A silver Porsche pulled into the driveway and Jess recognized the boy behind the wheel as her boyfriend from the diner, the first day they met.

Rory stood up and walked past Jess and then turned to face him.

"See you around Jess" Rory stated

Jess nodded in response as he watched her get into the Porsche, lean over and kiss her boyfriend before he pulled out of the driveway and they disappeared around the corner.

---

"Back so soon?" Luke wondered as Jess entered the diner

Jess shrugged "So"

Luke eyed him curiously "What happened?"

"Nothing" Jess paused "Lorelai wasn't home"

"Really" Luke paused "But didn't she ask you to…"

"Yeah" Jess interrupted "Rory said she got stuck at the inn"

"Ah" Luke smirked "You saw Rory"

"Yeah" Jess answered "She was waiting for her boyfriend, they were going out"

Luke glanced at his watch "It's eight on a school night"

Jess smirked "Apparently she rebels even more than me"

"Huh" Luke shrugged "That's got to be a first"

Jess raised his eye brows "I'll be upstairs"

Luke nodded as Jess disappeared upstairs.

---

"So Lorelai's out for the night" Logan stated as they drove towards New Haven.

Rory nodded "Yeah"

"I need a favor Ace" Logan paused "I was wondering if you would come to a party with me on Friday night?"

Rory eyed him curiously "Like a date? Logan where have you been, we've been dating for almost a year now"

Logan laughed "It's a society party, my dad is making me go. It's at the Gilmore's"

Rory looked toward him "Oh yeah, Richard's birthday"

"Yeah" Logan answered "You're already going?"

Rory shook her head "Lorelai mentioned it, she's going, said I didn't have to go if I didn't want to"

Logan nodded "I totally understand Rory, I could show up, please my parents and then slip out and we could go do something together"

Rory smiled "Thanks, but they are my grandparents after all. I guess I should go"

Logan smiled at her "If you're sure"

Rory nodded "Yeah, I'm sure"

"Okay" Logan replied "Now let's go get Colin and then Steph and have fun tonight"

"Sounds like a plan" Rory replied

---

Lorelai walked through the door of her house and was instantly met with darkness. She switched the lights on and glanced at the clock that read one thirty am. God was she exhausted. She figured Rory was in bed, it was after all a school night. She headed towards Rory room and creaked the door open. The bed was still made and their was no sign of Rory, except for the dress that she had worn earlier, so she had been home. She sat down at the kitchen table and sighed, this girl was out of control and she just sat back and allowed it, but what else was she supposed to do. She had abandoned her basically and if she ever wanted a chance with Rory, she had to walk on egg shells to make sure she didn't push her away.

---

"Why'd we leave?" Rory wondered from the passenger side of Colin's SUV.

Logan smiled "Because it's already two am"

"But we didn't drink" Rory whined

Logan laughed "I know, but Colin did. He's passed out back there"

Rory smiled and turned around. Colin was passed out in the back seat while Steph stared out the window.

"Are you okay?" Rory asked her best friend

Steph smiled "Yeah, I'm just tired"

Rory nodded "Me too, I'm exhausted"

Rory turned around to settle into her seat for the rest of the ride home. She glanced at Logan who was driving. She shut her eyes and a second later they popped open as someone skidded into their lane. Logan swerved and everything went black.

Rory opened her eyes cautiously, everything was dark. Her head was pounding.

"Logan" Rory called frantically "Guys...Someone"

Rory laid her head back down as she closed her eyes and lost consciousness. Little did she know that someone she loved dearly was already dead.

---

**So, what did you think? I just had to add in more drama. So, the million dollar question…who do you think died? Please read and review. Thanks so much!**

**Britt**


	12. Everything Comes Crashing Down

Authors Note: Thanks for all the reviews!

**Chapter 12**

_Everything Comes Crashing Down_

"Rory" came Colin's voice

Rory opened her eyes cautiously. Everything was dark; she could barely make out Colin's face.

"Colin" she whispered

Colin nodded "We need help"

Rory tried to sit up and Colin helped her. She looked around.

"Where are Logan and Steph?" Rory asked

"Their both unconscious" Colin told her

"Logan took a hard blow to his chest and Steph's forehead is bleeding" Colin told her "I can't find a cell phone"

Rory turned to her left and crawled to Logan, she lowered her head to hip lips.

"He's breathing" Rory whispered, she then crawled through the dark to Steph.

She lowered her face to Steph's mouth and turned back to Colin. Her eyes were panicked.

"What?" Colin asked

"She's not breathing Colin" Rory whispered

"What?" Colin asked frantically, crawling over to Steph and checking for himself "Oh my god"

Rory was sobbing now "Steph please" she begged

Colin wrapped his arms around his sobbing friend.

"Shh" he consoled her, he held her tight. Holding in his own tears.

"Colin" she whispered "We have to do something"

Colin shook his head "What are we supposed to do? We're in the middle of nowhere and neither of us is in any condition to travel. Besides we can't leave Logan and Steph"

Rory cried and held on to him. He let his tears fall as he held on to her. Rory was shaking with fear and it was cold out. Colin removed his jacket and placed it around her shoulders and continued to hug her. Everything was falling apart.

A cough was heard and Rory and Colin turned to see Logan coughing.

"Logan" Rory stated, crawling over to him

He looked up at her; he could barely make her face out in the dark.

"Rory" he whispered

Rory placed her hand on the corner of his mouth where there was blood.

"You're bleeding Logan" she whispered

Logan wiped his mouth with his hand and stared at the blood. He coughed again; more blood came from his throat.

"I'm coughing up blood" Logan stated

"Can you breathe okay?" Rory wondered

Logan nodded "Yeah" He wasn't going to worry her with the fact that he was in searing pain "Where's Colin and Steph?"

"Colin's right there, he's okay" Rory paused "Steph isn't breathing Logan, she's gone"

Logan gasped as Rory lay down next to him and he hugged her tightly. She was crying again and Logan felt tears slipping from his eyes. They were in the middle of nowhere, Steph was dead and his eyes were getting heavier and heavier.

---

Lorelai sat at the kitchen table and watched the clock tick four am. Finally having enough, she walked over and grabbed the phone of its charger. She dialed Rory's cell and waited for someone to answer.

---

Colin sat up, staring at his girlfriend. He was crying. Logan was comforting Rory about five feet away.

"A cell phone" Logan whispered

Rory lifted her head from the ground and followed the sound of her ringing cell phone. She crawled over twenty feet away and found her ringing cell phone.

"Hello" she answered frantically

"_Rory" came Lorelai's voice "Thank god you're alright, where the hell are you? It's four am, god Rory"_

"Lorelai please" Rory begged "Logan, Colin, Steph, and I were in a bad accident. We're in the middle of nowhere. Steph died and Logan's coughing up blood"

_Lorelai was panicking "Who was driving?"_

"Logan" Rory answered

"_Ask him what the last street sign he saw was?" Lorelai questioned_

Rory crawled back to Logan "It's my mom, Logan, what was the last street sign you saw?"

"Um" Logan paused "Leaving New Haven on route 9, I think we are about a mile after that sign"

Rory relayed the information to Lorelai.

"_Okay, you must be in a gulley or in the woods because there should've been some traffic on route 9. I'm going to call the police, just hold on there okay" Lorelai answered_

"Okay" Rory nodded "Logan"

"_What's wrong?" Lorelai asked_

"He just shut his eyes" Rory told her "Logan" she begged

"He's unconscious again" Rory stated

"_Is he bleeding?" Lorelai asked_

Rory nodded "He's coughing up blood"

"_Oh no" Lorelai paused "Okay, try and keep him warm and make sure you keep him breathing. If he stops try opening his mouth, tipping his head up and breathing into him. Turn him over and lay him on his stomach"_

"Hurry please" Rory answered

_Lorelai nodded "Hang on Rory"_

"We're trying" Rory answered

"_Okay" Lorelai stated and hung up._

"Logan" Rory stated and checked to make sure he was breathing, he was. She looked around and found Colin lying next to Steph's dead body. She wanted to lose it again and cry but she knew she couldn't she had to be strong.

"Colin" she called out "I need you to help me turn Logan on to his stomach"

"Colin" she called again

She panicked when he didn't answer. She crawled over and found his eyes staring at Steph.

"Colin" she begged, shaking him

He wouldn't budge, he was in a daze. He was in shock.

"I need your help Colin" Rory stated "Please Colin, Logan's in trouble"

"Colin" Rory screamed

Rory crawled back over to Logan and turned him over on to his stomach. She checked to make sure he was still breathing, he was. She flipped her cell open and shined the light on Logan's face. He was very pale. She looked around and felt very alone. She took the jacket off that Colin had given her earlier. She wrapped it around Logan's own jacket. She lay down next to him and wrapped her arms around him.

"Please hold on baby" Rory whispered "Help is coming" She shut her eyes and drifted off.

---

Rory opened her eyes and found lights approaching. Before she knew it lights were surrounding her, ambulances and police cars.

"Rory" Lorelai stated, running to her and Logan

"I'm okay" Rory answered and looked toward Logan, she checked him. "He's not breathing"

A paramedic rushed over and she moved out of the way and let them turn him over and place an air mask over Logan's mouth.

"He has a pulse" the paramedic told the girls

Lorelai wrapped her arm around Rory's back "It's going to be okay"

"Excuse me" another paramedic interrupted "I think your friend over there is in shock"

Rory nodded and walked over and sat down next to Colin who watched the paramedic close the zipper on the bag that held Steph.

"Colin" Rory whispered

He didn't budge. He just stared off into space.

"Colin" she begged and wrapped her arm's around him "Please answer me Colin"

Rory watched the paramedics load Steph into one ambulance and then Logan into another.

A paramedic walked over to Rory "Would you like to ride with your boyfriend?"

Rory nodded and stared at Colin "Yes"

"Lorelai" Rory stated looking at her mother "Can you ride with Colin and Steph?"

"Your friend is gone" the paramedic whispered

Rory shut her eyes and nodded. She opened her eyes, crying again. "He's her boyfriend, that's why he's in shock. He had to watch her die. He needs to be with her. I don't want him alone though"

The paramedic nodded "Okay"

Lorelai helped Colin up and the two loaded into the ambulance that carried Steph. Rory loaded into the ambulance that held Logan. She kneeled beside him and buried her head in his hand.

"I'm here baby" she whispered "Just hold on, I need you so much"

The paramedic who sat across from her looked away in an attempt to give her some privacy.

"Logan you have to hold on okay" she begged "I just lost my parents two months ago, now my best friend and Colin is in bad shape. He's lost it, I need you. Please Logan, hold on"

---

What do you think? I bet this chapter makes you cry, I broke out in tears more than once during this chapter. I'm sorry that I killed Steph, but it was necessary. Stay tuned to find out if Logan makes it or not. Please read and review. Thanks!

Britt


	13. Waiting For An Answer

Authors Note: Thanks for all the reviews! As always, your wonderful reviews amaze me. Many of you were bothered by the fact that Stephanie was killed off, I am sorry. I adore her, but it was necessary for where I want this story to go in the upcoming chapters. Thanks Again!

**Chapter 13**

_Waiting For An Answer_

"_Here we are" Steph smiled, opening the door to her parents beach house._

_Logan, Rory, and Colin followed her in. They took in the gorgeous mansion. Usually they spent the summer holidays with Finn in Australia, but one of his great aunts had passed on so they were going down there a week later then planned. Steph had asked her parents if the four of them could stay in there beach house for the week before leaving to go down under and join Finn as always. Her parents had agreed and as soon as school was out, Logan, Rory, Steph, and Colin hopped on a private jet and were off to her beach house in Malibu for six days._

"_This place is so cool" Rory commented "Can you believe it, no parental supervision what so ever"_

_Logan laughed "My dream has come true"_

_Steph nodded "Four fifteen year olds in a beach house, all by themselves, plus a maid"_

"_A maid?" Colin questioned_

_Steph nodded "Mother hired a maid for the week; she doesn't expect us to clean up after ourselves"_

_Colin smirked "Of course, would this maid cause any trouble?"_

"_You mean will she get in the way" Logan corrected_

_Colin nodded "Yeah"_

_Steph shook her head "Nope, her name is Adrianna and she'll be here from seven to eleven every morning. So, we'll most likely still be in bed by the time she leaves"_

"_Good point" Rory smirked "It's like she was never here"_

"_But she'll leave behind a sparking home" Steph smirked_

"_So, where are the bedrooms?" Colin wondered_

_Logan laughed "Jeez Colin, relax man"_

_Colin glared at his friend "I just want to get settled in"_

"_Yeah" Steph smirked "In me"_

"_Oh gross" Rory groaned "Come on guys, what have we talked about before, no sexual references before noon"_

_Logan laughed "That's a rule we make Finn follow, we don't have to"_

_Rory swatted Logan playfully "It is in your best interest to back me up here Huntz"_

_Logan laughed "Two months and she expects me to back her up and not mock her, sorry baby but I'm not whipped"_

_Colin busted out laughing "Yeah right"_

_Logan glared at his best friend "You're one to talk; Steph's got you by the balls, literally"_

"_Okay" Rory suggested "Cease fire you two, so where are our rooms Steph?"_

"_Colin and I will take my room, it's the second door on the left upstairs. There are three guest bedrooms, either door one, two, or three on the right. You guys can pick" Steph told them_

_Rory nodded and grabbed Logan's hand "Come on you"_

"_Let's not pick the one right across from Steph and Colin's room that could be dangerous" Logan smirked down at the couple as they glared at him as he followed Rory upstairs._

---

"Rory" Lorelai whispered as she shook her lightly

Rory opened her eyes and looked at Lorelai. She glanced around, slowly taking in her surroundings. She rubbed her eyes and looked back at Lorelai.

"What's happening?" she asked

"You fell asleep, Logan's in surgery" Lorelai told her

"Surgery? Why? What was wrong? Is he going to be okay?" Rory asked frantically

"Calm down honey, he punctured a lung. That was why he was coughing up blood and the reason he stopped breathing. He's bleeding internally which is why they had to do surgery, to repair his punctured lung and drain out the fluid. I don't know much more than that" Lorelai told her

"Are Mitchum and Shira here?" Rory wondered

"Who?" Lorelai asked

"Logan's parents, Mitchum and Shira" Rory explained

"Oh" Lorelai nodded "Yeah, they are here somewhere. I should've assumed that's who they were when they asked about you. I called my mom and dad to inform them of what happened. They wanted to come down, but I told them there was nothing they could do here" Lorelai told her

Rory nodded "How long has Logan been in surgery?"

Lorelai nodded "Well, I'm not sure exactly, maybe about an hour"

"Oh" Rory sighed "How's Colin?"

"He went home" Lorelai told her "He was checked out and then his parents took him home. He was still in shock"

Rory nodded "He's in another place"

"What do you mean?" Lorelai wondered

"He's gone somewhere safe, in his mind" Rory whispered "When my parents died, I was in 'shock' like him for over a week. I went to a safe place in my mind where I could pretend what was happening, wasn't happening. I'm worried about him. I hope he's going to be okay"

Lorelai hesitantly placed her hand on Rory's shoulder, in some sort of comfort. She didn't want to go too far.

Rory looked at Lorelai and placed her head on her shoulder. Lorelai moved closer to Rory and hugged her. God did it feel good. For once, Rory was letting her in.

"I had this dream" Rory whispered

"Yeah" Lorelai wondered

Rory nodded, the tears building in the back of her eyes "Colin, Logan, Steph and I stayed at her parents beach house in Malibu for a week last summer and I dreamt about it"

"That's nice" Lorelai whispered

"God" Rory sobbed, wiping at her tears furiously "What am I suppose to do without Steph, she helped me through so much"

Lorelai looked down at Rory and Rory looked up at her.

"I'm not Steph, but I'm here for you no matter what, okay" Lorelai whispered

Rory nodded and snuggled back into Lorelai.

"Thank you" she whispered

---

"Excuse me" Shira stated

Lorelai glanced at the woman and smiled slightly. Rory was sleeping again.

"How is she?" Shira asked

"She's okay" Lorelai told her

Shira nodded "I had to go for a walk; it's hard to just stand outside the operating room, waiting"

Lorelai smiled sympathetically "He's not out yet?"

"Not yet" Shira answered

"I don't think we were properly introduced" Lorelai stated "I'm Lorelai Gilmore"

"I know" Shira smiled "It's nice to meet you and I'm Shira Huntzberger"

"Shira" Rory whispered, opening her eyes

Shira smiled down at the girl who she loved like a daughter "Hi honey"

Rory got up of the couch and hugged her.

"Is Logan out of surgery yet?" Rory wondered

Shira sighed "No not yet"

"Oh" Rory paused

"Honey I'm so sorry about tonight" Shira told her

Rory nodded "Have you seen the Vanderbilt's?"

"Briefly" Shira paused "We barely spoke, they were extremely upset. I think they probably blame Logan because he was driving"

"We weren't drinking Shira, I swear" Rory told her

Shira nodded "Not you, Logan, or Steph, but Colin was"

Rory sighed "Yeah, he had a few"

Shira nodded "I'm very grateful that you, Logan, and Colin are okay. Such a tragedy about Stephanie though, she was such a lovely girl"

Rory nodded "Yeah, I think I'm going to go get something to drink"

Shira nodded "Okay honey"

Rory looked back at Lorelai and then walked off.

"So how's it going?" Shira wondered

"Well" Lorelai paused

"I'm sorry" Shira confessed "It's none of my business"

"Oh no" Lorelai smiled "Its fine. Rory and I are adjusting, it's a huge change"

Shira nodded "I can't imagine. I was very good friend's with Nicholas and Julia"

Lorelai smiled "They raised Rory wonderfully"

Shira nodded "She's a wonderful girl, we are so lucky to have a girl like Rory dating our son"

Lorelai smiled "I'm really worried about her"

Shira nodded "I can imagine"

"I mean, she's so strong after losing her…well Nicholas and Julia, but her best friend, my gosh. I don't know what she is feeling inside, I could imagine a lot of pain, but I just don't know" Lorelai sighed

Shira smiled "Rory is an amazing girl; she amazed everyone with her strong recovery after Nicholas and Julia's death. It's going to be hard, but she'll come through. I know it"

Lorelai smiled "I guess you really would know"

Shira laughed "I guess I would, my goodness, Rory has been around all the time for well, since I can remember. I mean she and Logan have been dating only for a little over a year, but they've been friends forever. The eight musketeers Logan, Rory, Colin, Stephanie, Madeline, Louise, Finnegan, and Tristan. Those eight have been inseperable for as long as I can remember"

Lorelai nodded as she watched Rory walking back toward them with a coffee in her hand and a blue eyed, blonde boy by her side.

"Tristan" Shira stated, standing up "Thank you for coming"

Tristan smiled "Sure, so is Colin around?"

"He went home" Rory told him

Tristan nodded "How's he doing?"

Rory sighed "I don't know, I haven't seen him since he loaded into the ambulance at the scene of the crash"

Tristan nodded and looked at Lorelai.

"Tristan, this is Lorelai, Lorelai this is a good friend of mine, Tristan DuGrey" Rory introduced

Lorelai smiled "Nice to meet you"

Tristan nodded "You too, however I wish it would've been under different circumstances"

"Mitchum" Shira stated questioningly as he walked towards the four of them.

He smiled "Hi Rory, Tristan"

"Hi Mitchum" Rory smiled

"Hi sir" Tristan acknowledged

"Well" Shira paused

"He's out of surgery" Mitchum told them "He's in recovery and oh yeah it was a success"

---

**What did you think? Please read and review and let me know. Honestly though, I killed Rory's best friend, did you think I'd kill Logan too? I'm not that mean and besides I've said that it was necessary to kill Steph for the story. Granted I could've chosen someone else close to her, like Jason or Christine or Logan, but Steph seemed like the reasonable choice. It was hard to write a nice and caring Shira, ha-ha, but I had to. It fits in with this fic and this is probably the only one EVER! LOL! Review please! Thanks!**

**Britt**


	14. It's Raining Tears

Authors Note: Thanks so much for all the reviews!

**Chapter 14**

_It's Raining Tears_

Rory entered Logan's room slowly. Mitchum and Shira had offered to let her be the first one to see him. He opened his eyes slightly at the noise of the door opening. He cleared his throat and forced a small smile for her. She shut the door behind her and approached the side of his bed. He reached his hand out to her and she took it gently. Silence filled the room as they stared at one another.

"Hey" he whispered, breaking the silence

"Hey" she smiled sadly "I'm glad you're okay"

"You didn't think I was going anywhere did you?" Logan smiled

She shook her head and looked down at their entwined fingers "No"

Logan nodded "It's okay to cry Rory"

Rory glanced up at him and then looked back at their hands, holding back the tears "I need to be strong"

Logan squeezed her hand "The strongest people cry"

Rory shook her head "What did I ever do Logan?"

Logan sighed and reached to push her chin up so she was looking into his eyes "This is not your fault, it isn't anyone's fault. You never did anything, this was just…his plan I guess"

"Whose plan? Gods? I don't believe in god anymore Logan; he took my parents, my best friend, and he almost took you too. What did I ever do?" Rory sniffled, refusing to let the tears fall

Logan shut his eyes tightly and opened them again. His eyes clouding over with tears "But he didn't"

Rory looked confused "What?"

"He didn't take me Rory, it was your parents time two months ago and last night…it was Steph's" he whispered

Rory looked away, looking anywhere but at him "It should've been me"

Logan squeezed her hand "Don't you dare say that Rory. My world without you is nothing; don't ever wish that you were dead"

Rory looked at him, her eyes were burning. She was angry, not at him, but at the world "What about Colin's world Logan? Steph was his world"

Logan nodded, the tears finally slipping down his cheeks "I can't imagine how Colin feels Rory, but I never want to feel that feeling. My heart aches right now, Steph was one of my best friend's too, but you are my heart and my soul and without you I am nothing. Please don't ever wish yourself dead again"

Rory nodded, her tears finally falling "I'm sorry"

"Don't be" he whispered, sliding over in bed and motioning her to join him.

"Are you sure?" she asked "I don't want to hurt you"

He nodded and tugged on her hand. She easily lay down next to him; he instantly wrapped his arms around her. She sobbed quietly, it's the only thing she could do. She had done it for three weeks straight after loosing her parents.

"Its okay" he soothed, playing with her hair

"Logan" she whispered, her voice cracking

"Yeah" he answered

"As close as I was with my parents, I didn't feel this scared when I lost them" she whispered, ashamed

Logan nodded "It was you and her against the world Rory. Your parents are your parents, but she was your partner in crime"

Rory sobbed "I should've never suggested going out"

"What?" he asked

"After dinner with my grandparents, Lorelai was out, so I called Steph up and suggested going out. This is my entire fault" she whispered

"No it isn't" he told her "If we're going to point fingers, how about one at me?"

"Why you?" she asked as she moved herself so she could look up at him.

"I was driving, I crashed the car" he stated

She shook her head "It wasn't your fault"

"It wasn't yours either baby" he whispered "Can you do me a favor?"

Rory nodded "Yeah"

"Go check on Colin" Logan suggested

Rory nodded "Okay"

Logan nodded "Thank you"

"I'll have Tristan drive me" Rory suggested

Logan nodded "Tristan's here?"

Rory nodded "Yeah, I had no luck getting in touch with Finn, Maddie, Louise, or Paris. Only Tristan actually answered his cell phone"

Logan sighed "Tell Tristan thanks for coming"

Rory smiled "I will, I love you"

Logan smiled "I love you too Rory"

"You're sure you want me to leave?" Rory asked

"I don't want you too, but Colin needs you. I'm okay" Logan told her "Tell my parents I need to be alone for awhile. I'm exhausted"

She nodded and kissed his lips gently "I'll be back"

Logan nodded as she slowly got up and blew him a kiss before leaving the room. He turned on to his side and stared at the wall. He buried his head in the pillow and cried. He was so thankful that Rory was okay, but so angry that Steph wasn't. He could've killed his whole life tonight. He had the lives of his girlfriend, and two of his best friends in his hand. He had killed his best friend's girlfriend. Colin had lost the love of his life, how easily it could've been Rory. How was he ever going to look Colin in the eye again? He had put on a pretty good show for Rory, but truth was, he was dieing inside. How did he always manage to screw up everything in his life? He had lost Steph. He lost Colin that was for sure. Colin would never talk to him again. What was next? Would he lose Rory too?

---

Rory stared at the door that led into Colin's family home. She sighed and glanced back at Tristan who was sitting in his fancy sports car. It was almost identical to Logan's. She took a deep breath and rang the door bell. A few seconds later, the door opened to reveal the maid.

"May I help you?" the maid offered

"Is Colin here?" Rory wondered

"He's up in his room" the maid answered "Mr. and Mrs. McCrea are in the living room"

Rory nodded as the maid let her in "Thank you"

The maid nodded as Rory headed into the living room. She knew their house very well. His parents frequently went away and he would always have all of their friends over or throw an out of control bash. She entered the living room cautiously. Mr. and Mrs. McCrea looked at her as she entered. Mr. McCrea looked solemn as Mrs. McCrea forced a small, comforting smile.

"Hello Rory" Mrs. McCrea stated

Rory nodded "Hello Mr. and Mrs. McCrea"

"Please" Mr. McCrea interrupted "Call us James and Jennifer"

Rory nodded "Of course, I'm sorry. Could I please see Colin?"

Jennifer nodded "He didn't want to talk to us, maybe he'll talk to you"

"I'd like to try" Rory stated

James nodded "Very well, how's Logan?"

"He made it through surgery successfully. He's going to be okay" Rory told them

Jennifer nodded "That's wonderful. Tell Mitchum and Shira that we're thinking about them, will you?"

Rory nodded "Of course"

"Rory" James paused "We're glad you and Logan are okay"

Rory nodded "Thank you"

James nodded "Your welcome"

Rory smiled slightly before exiting the room and walking upstairs. She came to stand in front of the all too familiar door. She sighed and raised her hand up to the wooden door. She knocked slowly. She got no reply, so she knocked again. Still no reply.

"Colin, its Rory" she called "Can I come in?"

She still got no reply. She turned the door knob, it was unlocked so she entered the room slowly. He sat over at his desk, staring out the window.

"Colin" she whispered, shutting the door slowly "Colin"

She approached him slowly and placed her hand on his shoulder. He turned his head to look at her. Rory took in the look in his eyes. They were usually filled with happiness and spontaneity, but now they looked pained and scared. He looked like he hadn't cried. He simply stared at her. He opened his mouth to speak, but shut it quickly.

"Colin" she whispered, kneeling down in order to be eye level with him

"How's Logan?" he asked

Rory nodded "He made it out of surgery; he's going to be okay"

"Good" Colin whispered and turned his head to look out the window again.

"This person told me once that the strongest people cry" Rory whispered

Colin looked down at his hands and then towards Rory. Tears were falling down his cheeks.

"If I cry then she's really gone" he whispered

Rory nodded, trying to will away her own tears. She needed to be there for Colin "I know"

"She's gone huh?" he whispered

Rory let out a deep sigh. Colin looked like a little boy who was lost and just wanted to go home, but couldn't. Steph was his home and he'd never get to go home again. She leaned forward and pulled him into a hug. He cried into her shoulder and she gave away to the tears. She now understood what Logan was saying. Colin had lost the woman he loved, how easily Logan could've lost her or she could've lost him. What if it hadn't have been Steph? What if it had been Logan? What if it had been her?

---

**Okay…(pause)…I balled my eyes out while writing this chapter, hence the reason for the name of the chapter. This story is so filled with angst, but I just loved writing these emotion filled scenes. I hope you all enjoyed it. By the way, in the first chapter I put that Colin's last name was Rotherschild, but that was before we knew his last name was McCrea. In this chapter, and from here on I will be using McCrea as his last name. Okay? Thanks! Please read and review as always, let me know what you thought! Thanks!**

**Britt**


	15. Time To Let Go

Authors Note: Thanks for all the reviews!

**Warning: This chapter and some of the upcoming one's deal with some very difficult topics and I don't mean sexual topics, I mean harsh topics.**

**Chapter 15**

_Time To Let Go_

Rory had her arm wrapped around Logan's waist as she helped him into the front door of his house. Honor held the door open as Rory and Logan walked into the foyer. Honor shut the door behind them as Logan looked around his house cautiously.

"It's only been five days Logan" Honor smiled

Logan nodded "It seems longer"

"Hospitals can do that to you" Rory interjected

"Are you hungry Logan? It's Anne's day off, but I could order us something" Honor suggested

Logan sighed "I'm not really hungry"

Rory nodded "What have you eaten all day?"

"Um" Logan paused "Coffee"

"That's what I though" Rory stated "Food sounds great Honor"

Honor nodded "Any preferences?"

Logan shook his head "No"

"How about pizza?" Honor suggested

Rory nodded "Sure, pizza is fine"

Honor nodded "I'll go order it. You'll help him up to his room Rory?"

Rory nodded "Yeah"

"I don't need help" Logan stated

"Logan, you're still weak from surgery" Rory told him "Please don't choose now to be stubborn"

Logan nodded as Honor left the foyer and he and Rory headed up the stairs. Once at the top of the stairs, Rory led him down a corridor towards his room. Rory opened the door to his room and helped him over to his bed. He sat down and just stared at the floor.

"Logan?" Rory asked

"How do you do it?" Logan wondered

"Do what?" Rory wondered

Logan looked up at her; his eyes looked exhausted "Put up that façade, like nothing is wrong"

Rory sighed "I'm the master at it"

Logan nodded "I just can't do it. I know that I'm snapping at everyone and acting like a jerk, but I just can't let this go"

Rory glanced down to the floor before raising her eyes to meet his once again "You get use to it"

"I'm not so sure that's possible" Logan stated

"Oh it's possible" Rory reassured him "It takes a lot of practice"

"I can't help but keep thinking, 'what if I had done things differently?' you know" Logan stated

Rory was confused "What could you have done differently Logan?"

"I don't know" Logan sighed "What if I had taken the back roads like originally planned instead of the interstate. It never would've happened"

Rory sighed "Do you remember that big talk you gave me a few days about time?"

Logan nodded "Yeah"

"Well, it was Steph's time and no matter what route you took it would've happened" Rory told him

"Who says so?" Logan wondered "Things might have been different"

"Come on Logan" Rory stated "Stop blaming yourself, there isn't anything else you could've done"

"Are you sure?" he asked "Because I've thought up a million scenarios where things could've been different"

"Things happened the way they were meant to" Rory told him

"I'm supposed to be the strong one" Logan stated, his eyes tearing up "Instead I'm falling apart"

"There are no rules about who is supposed to be strong baby" Rory stated, sitting down next to him and rubbing his back

Logan nodded "You've lost so much Rory and yet you still manage to let go. Can you teach me your tricks?"

Rory smiled "I'm afraid there are no tricks Logan. I thought I would never get over losing my parents and right now I don't think I'll ever get over losing my best friend, but at times like these I just try to be thankful for what I do have you know. Like you, my friends, my family, and even Lorelai"

Logan smiled "I didn't think I'd ever hear you say you were thankful to have Lorelai"

Rory sighed "Yeah, neither did I, but she tries Logan she really does and I haven't exactly made things easy on her"

Logan nodded "I don't know what I'd do without you Rory"

Rory smiled and placed her chin on his shoulder "And you'll never have to"

Logan smiled and turned his head so he could kiss her.

"I love you" he stated

"I love you too baby" she whispered, pulling him into a tight hug

_Knock On Door_

"Yeah" Logan called

Honor opened the door and smiled at the couple "The pizza is here, if you're hungry"

Rory nodded "I am" She looked toward Logan.

"I'm hungry too" he agreed

Rory smiled and stood up "Let's go eat"

"Just give me a second" Logan stated

Rory eyed him "Why?"

"Relax ace" Logan smiled "I'm just going to change out of these clothes"

Rory nodded "Okay, hurry though"

Logan nodded "I will"

He watched Rory leave the room with Honor and shut the door behind them. He sighed and took off all his clothes and put them in his trash bucket. These clothes were the clothes he'd been wearing the night of the accident. He went into his closet and dressed in a pair of sweats and a t-shirt before walking back out into his room and glancing around the room. His eyes traveled to the night stand where a picture of him, Rory, Steph, and Colin sat in a frame. He walked over and grabbed the picture into his hands. He slid the glass out and removed the picture. He stared at the writing on the back; it was Rory's handwriting 'Gala Dance 1999 Logan, Rory, Steph, and Colin'. In the photo, Steph and Rory had the men sandwiched in between them. Logan ripped the edge removing Steph from the photo. He put the picture of the three of them back into the frame and clutched the picture of Steph to his chest. He slid down on to the floor, the tears falling down his cheeks rapidly.

"I'm so sorry Steph" he whispered

About five minutes later, he stood up and placed the picture on his bureau before walking into the bathroom and washing his face up. He walked back into his room and picked up the picture of Steph again. He pulled open his top drawer and placed the picture in it, before grabbing the frame that held the picture of him, Colin, and Rory and tossed that into the drawer as well. He opened the door to his room and exited shutting the door behind him.

---

Rory walked into Lorelai's house that night and looked around. She switched on the light and walked into the kitchen.

"Lorelai" she called

She noticed a note on the fridge and walked over to read it. Grabbing the note from the fridge, she read it.

_Rory,_

_Sookie was having one of her melt downs so I went over to try and calm her down before Jackson kills her or slaps her with a divorce, which ever comes first. There is left over Chinese in the fridge if you're hungry, I'll be home late._

_Night, Lorelai_

Rory sighed and tossed the note into the trash bin before entering her bedroom and shutting the door behind her. She walked over to her desk and sat down. She lowered her head to the desk and sighed. She glanced over at the picture of her and Steph. Grabbing the picture, she screamed and flung it at the wall before lowering her head back down to the desk. A minute later, she rose from her seat and walked over to where the glass from the picture frame was shattered. She fell to her knees and started picking up the glass as the tears flowed down her cheeks. She glanced at the picture and then sat back on her heels, staring at the large shard of glass in her hand. She stared at the glass, wishing it would disappear, but no such luck. She turned her arm over and contemplated what she was about to do. She sighed as she raised the shard of glass to her arm in between her elbow and wrist. She pressed the glass down on to her skin and glided it across her skin slowly. She screamed as she watched the blood become visible. Her tears clouded her vision as she pressed the glass down harder and screamed again. She released the glass in her hand as she felt her arm start to go numb. She grabbed a shirt from the floor and held it to her new wound as she laid back and cried. Now she had a reason to feel this pain. She no longer felt all this pain just for the loss of her friend or her parents, but because of the bleeding cuts on her arm. She shut her eyes and continued to sob. Five feet away, laid the picture of her and Steph from the frame with a few drops of blood scattered on it. It was time to let go or suffer the consequences that came along with holding on. Right now, Rory was choosing to hold on.

---

**Please review! So, I really didn't want to do the whole cutting thing, but I thought it just fit in. I think it shows all Rory's pain no matter how strong she seems. I couldn't warn you more specifically at the beginning because that would've given it away. This chapter, the cutting was kind of graphic if I decide to put more cutting into anymore chapters, it won't be this graphic. I just wanted to get the point across. Please review and let me know what you all think. Thanks so much!**

**Britt**


	16. Sweet, Bitter, Pain

Authors Note: Thanks for all the reviews!

**Chapter 16**

_Sweet, Bitter, Pain_

Lorelai opened Rory's door cautiously and smiled at Rory who was sleeping peacefully in her bed. She glanced around the room out of habit and noticed the shattered glass on the floor. Walking into the bedroom, she picked up the shards of glass. The picture frame seemed to have broken, but there was no picture. Lorelai picked up the rest of the glass and glanced at Rory before exiting the room and shutting the door behind her.

The next morning, Rory exited her bedroom to find Lorelai sitting at the kitchen table sipping a mug of coffee and reading the paper.

"Good morning" Lorelai smiled

Rory smiled slightly, her wrist still aching from the previous night's activities "Morning"

"I got up early and went to Luke's for take out, I didn't think you'd feel up to going out for breakfast this morning" Lorelai stated

Rory nodded "I'm not ready for anything that's happening today"

Lorelai smiled sympathetically as Rory took a seat at the table and picked at a muffin.

"Is there anything I can do?" Lorelai wondered

Rory shook her head as she stared at her muffin "Not really"

"Rory, I can't even imagine what you're feeling right now. I mean your parents, now Stephanie, but just so you know I'm here if you want to talk" Lorelai suggested

Rory nodded and looked up at Lorelai, tears clouding over her blue eyes "Everything is falling apart"

"I'm sure it feels like that" Lorelai told her

"No it is, you don't get it. Logan is hurting, I know it, but he won't talk to me. He blames himself, I blame myself, Colin is dieing inside, and I feel like I'm going to burst at any moment. I can't handle this Lorelai, I'm not strong enough" Rory stated, her voice cracking

"Yes you are" Lorelai stated simply "I know its hard Rory, but you'll get through this. You all will"

"It's not fair Lorelai, why her? There are so many bad people in this world, why take Steph?" Rory sobbed, burying her face in her hands

Lorelai sighed "I don't know honey. Life isn't always fair; I learned that the hard way"

Rory nodded, looking up at Lorelei "It's just…I have to go to my best friend's funeral today, how do I do that?"

Lorelai sighed "There isn't a rule book hon; you just have to go and try your hardest to get through it. That's all you can do"

Rory nodded "I don't know how to go on without her"

Lorelai nodded "It won't be easy, but you'll be okay kiddo"

Rory smiled, wiping away the tears "I have to pick Logan up in a bit, will you be at the funeral?"

Lorelai smiled "Of course I'll be there. I already took the day off"

Rory smiled "Thanks Lorelai"

Lorelai smiled "Anytime, I'll see you there"

Rory stood up and nodded "Okay, see you there"

Lorelai watched Rory exit the kitchen door and once she heard the door shut, she let out a breath she didn't even realize she was holding.

---

Rory stood on the Huntzberger porch waiting for someone to answer the door. Finally, the door swung open revealing one of the many maids.

"Come on in" the maid stated recognizing Rory "Mr. and Mrs. Huntzberger are in the study"

Rory nodded "Thank you"

Rory walked down the corridor and entered the living room, coming face to face with Shira and Mitchum.

"Hello Rory" Shira smiled

"Hello Shira, Mitchum" Rory smiled slightly "Is Logan here?"

"He's in his room" Mitchum answered

Rory nodded "Okay"

Shira sighed "How are you Rory?"

Rory sighed "Honestly, I don't know. Just trying to get through these days in hopes of easier ones ahead"

Shira smiled sympathetically "I admire your heart Rory, the loss you've suffered and you're still standing"

Rory sighed "I don't really have much of a choice"

"You know were here for you if you need us right Rory?" Mitchum wondered

Rory smiled "I know, thank you"

Shira nodded "Of course at least you're speaking to us. Logan has barely muttered two words. He is taking this really hard"

Rory clutched her wound on her wrist, hidden under her long sleeve top and nodded "He's not talking to anyone really"

Mitchum nodded "We're worried about him"

Rory nodded "I think he just needs some time"

"That's what we're hoping" Shira chimed in "Anyways, why don't you head up. We'll meet up with you two later on"

Rory nodded "See you later"

With that she exited the room and walked back into the foyer before starting up the staircase toward Logan's room. She finally reached his door and knocked on it. There was no answer. She turned the knob slowly and peeked her head in the door. Logan was standing in front of his mirror, fixing his tie.

"Hi" she smiled

Logan smiled "Hey"

Rory came to stand in front of him and finished fixing his tie for him "How are you?"

Logan shrugged and pulled away once Rory finished "Fine, I guess. I just want to get this over with"

Rory nodded "You'd talk to me if something was wrong right?"

Logan sighed "Rory please don't go all doctor Phil on me, I'm not in the mood"

Rory was shocked to hear Logan snap at her.

"I'm sorry" she paused

Logan looked toward her "No, I'm sorry. It's not you, my parents have been badgering me and I just need my space right now you know"

Rory smiled "I know"

Logan closed the gap between them and wrapped his arms around her.

"I love you" he whispered

"I love you too" she stated, burying her head in the crook of his neck

He pulled back, holding on to her hands "You ready for this?"

Rory sighed "Not at all"

Logan sighed "Me either"

---

The crowd of people were silent as the minister read a prayer over Steph's casket at the cemetery. Everyone in attendance held a rose in their hand. Mr. and Mrs. Vanderbilt, Colin, Finn, Rory, Logan, Louise, Maddie, Tristan, and Paris were all in the front row. Tears were streaming down all the women's faces while most of the men kept a strong façade up. Rory gripped on to Logan's hand for dear life. Colin stared off into space. Logan couldn't help but keep glancing at his best friend that he'd caused so much pain. The end soon came and everyone was instructed to place their rose on the casket and say a few words before leaving. People loaded into their cars and left. Everyone left except for the group of friends. They all stayed their, staring silently. Rory went over to Colin and wrapped her arm around him.

"Colin" Rory whispered, tears streaming down her face

He glanced at her, but didn't say anything. He walked up to the casket and kneeled down.

"Your not gone baby" he whispered "You're always with me, you're always in my heart. I love you"

He stood up and kissed the rose before laying it on the top of the pile of roses from previous people. He walked away without looking at anyone. He had driven with Tristan, so Tristan went up next. He kissed his hand and then touched the casket. Next he laid the rose down.

"I don't know what to say Steph" Tristan whispered "I'm going to miss you, we love you Steph"

Tristan turned to glance at the rest of his friends before following Colin. The two boys got into Tristan's car and disappeared out of the cemetery.

Maddie and Louise were holding hands as they walked up to the casket. They placed their roses on the top of the pile.

"I can't believe this is happening" Maddie stated

"We'll never forget you Steph, you're the best, and we love you" Louise finished

Maddie let out a sob "We love you so much Steph"

Maddie and Louise walked over to Louise's car and waited for Finn and Paris to finish up. Paris went next. She placed her rose on the top of the pile and sighed.

"You know I'm not the mushy type Vanderbilt, but you were the bomb and I loved you. I'm going to miss you, be careful Steph" she whispered

She turned around and stared at a sobbing Rory who was in Logan's arms now. She walked over to where Louise and Maddie were standing by Louise's car.

Finn went next. He walked up to the casket and placed his rose on the top of the pile.

"I don't know what to say love, other than this really sucks" Finn stated "You're always with us Steph, we love you"

Finn turned away from the casket and walked over to where Louise, Maddie, and Paris stood by Louise's car waiting for him. They loaded into the car and soon disappeared into the dust.

Rory walked up to the casket and kneeled in front. She placed her hand on the casket.

"I'm sorry Steph; this wasn't how things were supposed to end. Help Colin Steph, he's hurting. I love you girl, take care of yourself" Rory sobbed as she placed her rose on top of the casket. Logan walked up next to Rory and kneeled down next to her. He put one arm around her, pulling his girlfriend into his chest. He placed his other hand on Steph's casket.

"Nine Musketeers forever" Logan whispered, holding back his own tears.

---

Rory walked into Lorelai's dark house that night after dropping Logan off at home.

"Lorelai are you home?" Rory called

When she got no response, she rushed into her room and shut the door. She pulled open the drawer of her nightstand and pulled out the shard of glass. She sat down on the floor and pressed the object into her wrist and dragged it slightly. Cries of pain escaped her lips as she grabbed a handful of tissues and held them to her now throbbing and bleeding wound. She leaned back against her bed and shut her eyes. Sweet, bitter, pain!

---

**What do you think? Please review, thanks so much!**

**Britt**


	17. Time To Face Reality

Authors Note: Thanks for all the reviews!

**Chapter 17**

_Time To Face Reality_

Rory opened her eyes cautiously and glanced around the room. The sun was shining through her windows forcing her to get up. It was Monday morning and it was time to face everything she had been hiding from. Logan would be there to pick her up in about two hours and then together they would venture into their lives to face the death of one of their best friends.

_Knock On Door_

Rory glanced down at her wrists and sighed in relief to see she had put a long sleeve shirt on last night.

"Come in" she stated

The door opened and Lorelai popped her head in.

"Good morning" Lorelai whispered

Rory smiled slightly "Morning"

"I was thinking you might want to head over to Luke's and grab some breakfast before school" Lorelai suggested

Rory nodded "Okay, let me jump in the shower. Give me like twenty minutes"

Lorelai nodded "Okay, I'll be in the kitchen when you're ready"

Rory nodded and watched the door shut before getting out of bed and gathering what she needed to get ready for the day.

---

Luke wiped down the counter as he glanced around the empty diner.

"Slow morning huh?" Jess commented coming down the stairs

Luke sighed "Yeah. What are you doing up so early?"

Jess sighed "I couldn't sleep"

Luke nodded "Is everything okay?"

Jess nodded "Oh yeah, I just went to bed early, so I woke up early"

Luke nodded "Okay"

The bell chimed and in walked Ms. Patty.

"Luke dear" she stated, walking swiftly toward the counter

"Yes Ms. Patty" Luke stated

"Is it true?" she wondered

"Is what true?" Luke wondered

"About Lorelai's daughter's friend" Ms. Parry stated

"What about Rory's friend?" Luke asked

"We heard her friend was killed in a car accident about a week ago" Ms. Patty stated

"Oh" Luke paused "Lorelai hasn't been in much lately, I don't know"

"What about you Jess?" Ms. Patty asked

"Huh?" Jess stated

"Do you know anything?" she wondered

Jess shook his head "No"

"Well" Ms. Patty huffed "I guess I'll never come to you two for information anymore"

Luke turned to look at Jess as Ms. Patty exited the diner.

"I'm going to go ask Caesar to make me something for breakfast, I'll be back" Jess stated

Luke nodded as he saw Lorelai heading toward the diner, unbeknownst to her everyone was staring but she didn't seem to notice or maybe she did notice and was pretending like she didn't. She entered the diner and walked over to the counter. She took a seat and sighed.

She stared at Luke "Are they all still staring?"

Their was his confirmation "Yeah" he nodded

Lorelai sighed "I guess they know then"

"Know what?" Luke wondered

"Um" Lorelai paused "Do you remember Rory's friend Stephanie?"

"Uh" Luke paused "The blonde girl, right?"

Lorelai nodded "That's her; she was killed six nights ago"

"Oh my god" Luke stated "That's terrible, is Rory okay?"

Lorelai sighed "She appears to be, but I think she is hiding all her pain from me and who could blame her, she barely knows me. I can't imagine what she's going through, she watched her best friend die Luke"

"She was there when it happened?" Luke asked

Lorelai nodded "Yeah, her boyfriend Logan was driving. She almost lost him too. Also Steph's boyfriend Colin was in the car"

"Oh man" Luke stated "Is she at home? I could have Jess take her something"

Lorelai shook her head "She's coming; she had to stop off at the stationary store for something"

"Oh okay" Luke answered as Rory entered the diner.

"Hey Rory" Luke smiled as Rory took a seat at the counter

Rory smiled sadly "Hi"

"What can I get for you two?" Luke wondered

"I'll have two eggs, over medium with half bacon, half sausage, white toast and lots and lots of coffee" Lorelai stated quickly

Luke nodded as he scribbled down her order and then looked toward Rory "How about you Rory?"

"Um" Rory paused "I'll have a sausage, egg, and cheese on English muffin and a side of hash browns"

"Coffee?" Luke questioned as he scribbled down her order

Rory nodded "Just a small"

Luke nodded and disappeared out back. Lorelai and Rory were left in the empty diner.

"How long do we have?" Lorelai wondered

Rory glanced at the clock "Like forty five minutes before Logan gets here"

Lorelai nodded "Okay, is Logan picking you up at the house?"

Rory nodded "Yeah"

"Okay so more like forty minutes" Lorelai stated

Rory nodded "Yeah"

"Are you okay Rory?" Lorelai asked "I know what a stupid question that is considering the circumstances, but just so you know. I'm here"

Rory smiled sadly "I feel like everyone here knows. Everyone keeps staring. I know it's probably just me being paranoid, but…"

"Oh no" Lorelai interrupted "You aren't being paranoid kiddo. I hate to tell you this, but everyone knows. It's a small town and people find things out"

"Did you say anything to anyone?" Rory wondered

"Just to Luke, but he wouldn't confirm rumors to anyone. He hates gossip, I just told him because he is a very close friend and I like him to be in the know, because he is an awesome person to have on your side" Lorelai told her

Rory nodded "People are bound to know, I just don't think I can handle someone just bringing it up on the streets you know"

Lorelai nodded "I don't think anyone will approach you, you're still too new here, but you might not get that lucky at school"

Rory sighed "School will be a nightmare"

Lorelai smiled sympathetically "At least at three o'clock you get to wake up"

Rory smiled slightly at Lorelai's attempt at a subtle joke "I guess that's true"

"You'll be okay honey" Lorelai encouraged

Rory nodded, but she knew she wouldn't be okay. She wasn't okay, she was hurting and it seemed as if no one noticed.

---

Rory sat on the front steps of Lorelai's house as she waited for Logan to pick her up. Lorelai had walked her home about five minutes ago before getting into her jeep and heading off to work. So there Rory sat, all alone with her Chilton book bag at her feet. This was going to be the longest day of her life. Logan's car slowly pulled into the driveway and Roy watched the car until it came to a complete stop. She stood up, grabbed her bag and got into the passengers side. Logan watched her get in, his hand instantly going to hers. She stared at him unsure of what to say.

"You ready?" Logan wondered

Rory nodded "I think so"

Logan nodded and put the car into reverse, before slowly backing out of the driveway and starting on the drive to Hartford.

---

They sat in his car and stared up at the school. Their hands still entwined since he'd picked her up. He glanced at her to see her staring up at the school.

"So" he started

Rory nodded "I guess we should get it over with"

Logan nodded "Yeah"

"Straight to our lockers and then to first period" Rory suggested

Logan nodded "We could do that, or we could go find our friends in our usual hang out and not hide"

"I need to hide Logan" Rory told him "I'm not ready to face everyone"

"Neither am I" Logan told her "I killed her Rory, how do you think I feel?"

Rory sighed "Stop saying that, the accident was not your fault. I don't blame you Logan, no one does"

"I do" Logan told her "I can't even look at Colin, because I killed his whole world"

Rory shook her head "Please stop saying that Logan. Colin doesn't blame you, don't do this"

Logan bowed his head in defeat "I'm scared Rory"

Rory used her hand to move his head so he was looking right into her eyes.

"I know you're scared baby" she whispered "Me too, but I love you and this is not your fault. Please stop blaming yourself"

"I love you too" he whispered

She smiled sadly, holding in the tears that threatened to fall. She grabbed the collar of his shirt and pulled him to her for a sweet kiss. They pulled back and just looked into each other's eyes.

"So let's go find our friends" Rory whispered

Logan nodded "You're sure?"

"I hope so" Rory whispered

The couple got out of the car; their hands locked together and walked through the front gates pretending to ignore the stares they got from every direction. They walked into the front door of the school and headed down the corridor toward their usual hang out. They saw their friends up ahead. Logan and Rory's eyes locked on with Finn, no one else seeming to notice them yet. Finn must've said something because all of a sudden Tristan, Louise, Maddie, and Paris turned to look at Rory and Logan as they approached them. Tristan moved to the right as Maddie moved to the left making a hole in their circle for Rory and Logan to join and they did. Tristan wrapped his arms around Rory as Maddie hugged Logan. The group of friends talked quietly among themselves trying not to notice all the stares and whispers they were getting from everyone else. Logan and Rory kept their hands locked together; trying to hide the fact that they noticed Colin wasn't in school.

---

**Well? Okay so this chapter had a lot of emotion and dialogue in it and I tried to capture every moment the right way and I hope you all liked this chapter. It was a page longer than usual and I hope you all enjoyed it. Please continue to read and review! Thanks so much!**

**Britt**


	18. Learning To Heal

Authors Note: Thanks for all the reviews! So, I leave Friday for Florida and I'll be gone until the following Saturday. I don't think I'll be able to update again before Friday so the next update won't come for about two weeks and I apologize, but that'll make the next chapter even better. LOL! Thanks Again!

**Chapter 18**

_Learning To Heal_

Rory sat in her final class of the day. Chemistry, the class that she and Steph alone use to share. Rory couldn't help but stare at the empty seat next to her where Stephanie had always sat. Rory shut her eyes tightly and tried to picture Stephanie sitting there, doodling on her notebook or replying to Rory's note or even writing a love letter to Colin. She opened her eyes and glanced at the empty seat. The bell rang signaling the end of class and Rory collected her books and exited the classroom, running right into Tristan.

"Oh hey sorry, didn't see you coming" Tristan smiled

Rory shook her head "Its fine"

"Are you going to meet Logan?" Tristan wondered

Rory nodded "Yeah, but I have to stop at my locker first"

"I'll walk you" Tristan volunteered

Rory smiled "Thanks T"

Tristan just nodded and Rory wrapped her arm around his as he led her to her locker and then outside to the gang's usual meeting spot after school. When they arrived, Logan and Maddie were already there talking. Logan smiled at Rory as she and Tristan approached them. Logan instantly wrapped her up in his arms.

"How was last period?" he wondered

Rory nodded, plastering a fake smile on her face "It was okay I guess"

Logan nodded and wrapped an around her back.

"So what are you guys doing tonight?" Maddie wondered

Rory sighed "I don't know, I have a ton of homework"

Logan nodded "So do I"

"Well that sounds like fun" Maddie smirked

"Oh shoot" Rory stated "I forgot to grab my history book"

Logan nodded "Okay, I'll walk you to your locker"

Rory shook her head "No, you don't have to. I'll be right back"

"You sure?" Logan questioned

Rory smiled "I'll be fine baby, I'll be right back"

Logan nodded and watched her disappear back inside the school before turning back to his friends and joining in on the conversation.

---

Rory got to her locker and opened it, she grabbed her history book and was about to shut her locker when a voice stopped her.

"How's it going Rory?" Summer asked in a sickenly sweet voice

Rory turned to face Summer, who had a fake sympathetic look on her face "What do you want Summer?"

"I just wanted to see how you are doing" Summer stated

"Please" Rory scoffed "Like you even care"

Summer sighed "You're right, I don't care. Stephanie was a screwed up girl who didn't deserve to even be alive"

Rory's breath caught in her throat at Summer's harsh words, her eyes tearing up. Her body was going numb. Before she knew what was happening, tears were clouding her vision and falling from her eyes.

"How could you say such hurtful things?" Rory asked "What did she ever do to you Summer?"

Summer sighed "Nothing, I just didn't like her"

Rory nodded "Whatever, but your wrong. She deserved to live more than anyone; I would easily exchange my life for hers if given the chance"

Summer smirked "You wouldn't want to leave young lover all alone now would you or I guess I could console him"

Rory shook her head, anger filling her body "That's what this is about. Tristan and Colin"

"What are you talking about?" Summer asked

"Please Summer, Colin told us about that time you came on to him and he shut you down and then Steph and I were the ones who told Tristan the truth about you and Austin at Maddie's party. Well, I've got a newsflash for you Summer. My best friend, is gone, but you won't trash her name got it, because she was an amazing person, a wonderful best friend and a loving girlfriend who would've given even you the shirt off her back. So back off bitch and shut your mouth or I'll shut it for you" Rory spat

Summer scoffed before turning away and retreating back down the hallway. Rory turned back to her locker and shut it. She wiped away her tears and then headed back outside to where Logan and everyone else were waiting.

---

Logan entered the Huntzberger mansion that day and was relieved to see that his mother, father, and sister were nowhere in sight. He walked up the stairs and down the corridor to him room. He opened the door to his room and stopped dead in his tracks. There on his bed sat Colin, staring at the floor. Colin looked over at Logan who stood in the doorway, frozen.

"Are you coming in?" Colin asked

Logan nodded numbly and walked a little further into his room, before dropping his bag on the floor and shutting his door.

"Did you go to school today?" Colin wondered

Logan nodded "Yeah"

"I haven't seen much of you since…that night" Colin whispered

Logan nodded "I know"

"Where have you been man?" Colin asked

Logan shook his head "Nowhere really, I mean I've been around"

"You need to stop shutting me out Logan. You're my best friend, remember" Colin stated

Logan nodded "I'm sorry Colin. I wanted to call you so many times and I wanted to come visit, but I just…"

"You just what?" Colin interrupted

"I didn't know what to say to you" Logan stated

Colin nodded "I'm sure no one knew what to say to me Logan. Yet, Rory, Tristan, Finn, Maddie, and Louise all stopped by"

Logan shook his head "They're saints and I'm a sucky best friend, is that what you want to hear?"

Colin shook his head "No, but I just lost my girlfriend Logan. I can't lose you too"

Logan sighed "You aren't going to lose me Colin, I just…I thought you'd hate me"

Colin looked at Logan confused "Why would I hate you?"

"I was driving" Logan whispered

Colin sighed "You think I blame you?"

"I don't know" Logan stated getting frustrated "I didn't know what you thought, but I know I blame myself"

"Why?" Colin asked "You weren't drinking, it was an accident. You didn't mean for it to happen"

"I just…this sucks Colin. Rory is hurting and I can pretend to her face that I'm fine and try to help her through this, but in all honesty I'm hurting just as bad. I don't even know what to say to you and I just don't know" Logan whispered

"It's okay Logan" Colin stated, staring at the ground "We're all hurting"

Logan nodded "I'm trying so damn hard to be strong, but…"

"It isn't that simple Logan, believe me. I tried being strong and it was Rory who made me see that hurting is the only way to grieve. She's a lot stronger than you give her credit" Colin told him

"I know she's strong, but she's had so much on her plate. I just don't want to add to her burden" Logan sighed

Colin nodded "I lie in bed at night and stare up at the ceiling trying to picture her face Logan. The famous smile that she reserved only for me. I'm mean sure she smiled at other people too, but this certain smile, she use to tell me that it was only for me. I'm trying to hang on to the memories Logan and let go of the pain. It's not easy, because she was my whole world and I almost feel like there is nothing left, but when I feel like that is usually when I feel her. You know, her presence, in the room with me, trying to help me through it. She'll help us all through it Logan, but we got to let her help us"

"How?" Logan asked, his voice quivering

"By letting go of the pain and the blame. I don't blame you, I don't blame anyone. You need to stop blaming yourself" Colin told him

Logan sighed "It's not that easy"

"I know" Colin stated "But we can all do it together"

Logan nodded "Okay"

Colin stood up and walked over to Logan.

"Just don't shut me out Logan" Colin stated "You're my best friend and I need you"

Logan nodded "I'm sorry Colin"

Colin nodded "I know"

---

**So, what did you think? I'm actually really happy with it. The convo between Logan and Colin went just as I'd hoped. I hope you all enjoy it. Please read and review! Thanks so much!**

**Britt**


	19. Lost In This Pain

Authors Note: Hey Everyone! Thanks for all the reviews! I apologize for the delays in all my stories as of recently, but as you all know I am getting married this year and my life has been so hectic with school, homework, and wedding plans and decisions. I was in Florida for Five days, but now I'm back and everything seems to be settling down. I had hoped to update all my fics by last weekend, but that just didn't happen. I hope to have all my fics updated by Saturday, Sunday at the latest. Thanks so much for being patient everyone; the updates should come more regularly now that things are quieting down. Thanks Again!

**Chapter 19**

_Lost In This Pain_

Rory opened her eyes slowly and stared at the gloomy fog outside her window. The rain was coming down hard; she could hear it pelting against her window. She glanced at the clock, which read five am. She could sleep for another hour before her alarm would go off. She sighed and threw the covers back. She walked over to her desk and opened her notebook; she tried to study the highlighted areas in her notes, but just couldn't focus. She closed her notebook and ran her hand through her hair.

She pulled open the bottom draw of her desk and pulled out a small box. She stared at the items and they stared back. Her hand gripped a pile of photos and she thumbed through them all. They were pictures from the semi formal last year. Back when life was great and everything made sense. Tears clouded her vision and all she wanted to do was crawl into a hole and stay there forever. She put the pile of pictures down and picked up the newspaper clippings, all about Steph's accident and her death. The tears cascaded down her cheeks as she stared at the obituary. In big bold letters, it read, "**Stephanie Ann Vanderbilt, 16"**. She read the paragraph about Steph's life as the tears continued to fall. She had read the article so many times, but it didn't make anything easier. Her best friend was still gone and her life was still crumbling before her eyes. She placed the newspaper clippings back in the box and picked up a pink head band. It had been Steph's, she had given it to Rory back in first grade when they were playing tag and Rory's hair kept falling in her face while she ran. She threw the headband into the box and slammed the cover of the box down before opening her draw, placing the box in it and slamming the draw.

She laid her head on her desk, her tears soaking her notebook cover. She lifted her head slightly and opened a different draw. She pulled out a cloth and unwrapped the shard of glass. She laid her hand on the desk, her wrist and scars staring back at her. She pressed the shard of glass on to her skin and yelped in pain as the blood came seeping out. She pressed the cloth to her now bleeding wound and let her head fall back as tears streaked down her face, relief flooding her body. Cutting was becoming like an addiction to her, every time she wanted to have a reason to feel like she was dieing inside, she'd cut. She loved the feeling of being lightheaded; she loved the pain and the blood. It was sick, but cutting gave her a real physical reason to be in pain and for that she loved it, no matter how wrong she knew it to be.

---

"Good morning" Lorelai smiled as Rory exited her bedroom and took a seat at the kitchen table, dressed in her school uniform.

"It's not a good morning, it's a very gloomy morning" Rory stated

"I know" Lorelai sighed "The rain sucks"

Rory nodded "Yeah it does"

"Are you okay?" Lorelai wondered "You look kind of pale, Rory"

"I'm fine" Rory stated "Just having a rough day"

Lorelai nodded "It'll get easier"

Rory shook her head and looked up at her, the tears forming "Really? Because I don't think it will"

Lorelai nodded "I'm sure it feels like that, but give it time Rory. You know, time heals all wounds"

Rory nodded "Maybe some, but not all"

They heard the thunder rumble outside and it chilled Rory to the bone.

"You know" Rory whispered "It was thundering and raining like this when…it happened"

"When what happened?" Lorelai wondered

"When my grandparents got me out of bed early on a Saturday morning, to tell me my parents had…well you know. I remember feeling like I was drowning and like I couldn't breathe. I ran outside into the rain, let it soak me to bone, and then ran into the back yard where my tree house was. Dad and I built it when I seven and it was like my sanctuary. I climbed up into it and sat on this little chair, staring out the small window, just looking at the grounds. I was freezing, but I remember not feeling cold, but feeling as if my body was on fire. I stayed there for hours; eventually Logan came, got me out, and took me inside. It was the worst day of my life" Rory explained

Lorelai smiled sympathetically "I'm sorry"

Rory looked at Lorelai, realizing that she had told Lorelai about one of the biggest things in her life. She nodded slightly and a horn was heard from outside.

"I got to go" Rory whispered

Lorelai nodded "Okay, how about Chinese for dinner?"

"Whatever" Rory stated, standing up, slinging her book bag over her shoulder and walking out of the kitchen.

---

Rory sat in her seat, waiting for the start of her World History Class. She heard the bell ring and looked up when she heard the room go silent and a few gasps. She was shocked to look up into the eyes of Colin. He was staring at her as he pretended not to notice the stares he was receiving from everyone else in the room. He took his usual seat, right behind her. Rory stared at her hands for a few seconds, before looking up and noticing that the teacher had yet to enter the class yet. Mr. Marlin was always at least five minutes late. She bit her lip and turned around to look at Colin. He was sitting there, just glancing around casually. Everyone had seemed to go back to there own business.

"Hi" she whispered

Colin nodded "Hi"

"I'm surprised to see you here" she stated

Colin nodded "I didn't want to get too far behind; besides, I had to face everyone sooner or later"

"I would've waited for later" Rory told him "I thought Finn said something about you being home schooled or something?"

Colin nodded "I don't want to hide Rory. Sitting in my room, with only my memories, whether they're good one or bad ones, is worse. I needed to get out, try and take my mind of things, because sitting in my room and letting the pain consume me is just not the way to go"

Rory smiled slightly "I'm proud of you Colin"

Colin nodded slightly, he lowered his voice "The thoughts I were having really scared me Rory. I considered suicide, even cutting, it scared me"

Rory's breath was caught in her throat and he nodded again.

"You're speechless. You don't have to say anything; I know how sick it was. Thinking about ending my life or self mutilating myself, I know it was messed up, but my parents have me seeing this counselor, he's really nice" Colin whispered

Rory could only nod, her throat dry, tears beginning to form. The teacher walked into the room.

"Sorry I'm late class" Mr. Marlin apologized

Rory glanced at Colin once more before turning back around and staring at her wrists, where underneath her long sleeve jacket were cuts and scars. She gripped her wrist and willed the tears away. She looked up at the teacher and tried to tune into his lecture, but her ears were blocked. She couldn't hear anything, except for Colin's words echoing in her head.

---

Rory sat at their usual table in the cafeteria waiting for the rest of her friends to arrive from their classes. She glanced around; the cafeteria was filling up quickly. Louise and Maddie smiled at her as they took their seats.

"Hey guys" she stated

"What are you getting for lunch today?" Louise wondered

Rory shrugged her shoulders "I'm not really hungry"

"You should eat" Logan stated, taking a seat next to her.

She glanced at him "Well you came out of nowhere"

"It's a talent" he stated

She nodded and he leaned in for a quick kiss.

"Okay, while you two are making out, Louise and I are going to get lunch. We'll be back" Maddie stated as the two girls stood up and headed toward the food lines.

Logan smiled slightly and stared at his girlfriend "Are you feeling alright baby?"

"Yeah why?" she asked, looking at him

"You just look tired and pale" he stated

Rory nodded "I didn't sleep much is all"

"Okay" Logan nodded "I'll go get us some pizza, you want pizza?"

"Logan, I…" Rory started

"I know" Logan interrupted "You aren't hungry, but will you please humor me and eat a few bites"

Rory put on her best fake smile "Sure"

Logan kissed her, knowing full well that her smile was fake and forced "Thank you, I'll be right back"

She nodded and watched him disappear into the food lines. A minute later, the girls were back with there food as were Paris, Finn, and Tristan. Rory still hadn't seen Colin since History, she wondered where he was. She excused herself and headed outside to find Colin where she thought he might be. He was sitting on the bench where he and Steph first kissed. The rain had stopped, but it was still dark and gloomy out. She walked over to him and sat down next to him. He smiled slightly at her.

"Whatcha doing?" she whispered

"Just thinking" Colin replied

Rory nodded "Are you okay?"

"Just having a good memory" he whispered

"About your first kiss with Steph" Rory stated

"How'd you...?" He started, eyeing her curiously "Oh yeah, that's right you two were best friends"

Rory nodded "We told each other everything"

"I miss her so much" he whispered

Rory nodded "Me too"

Colin sighed "I'm going to head back inside, you coming?"

Rory nodded "I'll be in in a minute"

Colin nodded "Okay"

Rory watched him disappear back inside before staring up at the gloomy sky.

"There you are" Logan stated, walking toward her, two plates of pizza in his hand.

Rory stared at him as he came to sit next to her. He handed her a plate and she accepted.

"Need a break?" he wondered

She nodded "Yeah"

He watched her put her plate down on the bench and turn to face him. She sighed and looked him right in the eye.

"I can trust you right?" she whispered

Logan put his plate down and grabbed her hands, holding on to them tightly "Of course you can baby"

Rory nodded "I love you so much Logan and I am so afraid right now"

"Of what Rory?" he asked

"Of the way you're going to look at me. I don't want to disgust you" she whispered, the tears falling from her eyes

"You could never disgust me Rory. Never." Logan told her

Rory nodded and pulled her hands from his. He watched her as she pulled up the sleeve of her jacket, took a deep breath and flipped her arm over. Logan held his breath at the sight, slowly feeling her pain. His hand shook as he slightly ran his fingertips over the scars, and the still open wounds. He looked up at her face, she was looking down, tears streaming down her face. He put his finger under her chin and raised her head, but she refused to look into his eyes. His hands gripped her face and forced her to look into his eyes. She saw the worry in his eyes. He rubbed her cheek with his thumb.

"It's going to be okay" he whispered "We'll get through this Rory, together"

She nodded and he pulled her to him. He wrapped his arms around her and held on to her for dear life as she sobbed. He felt his own tears forming at the thought of Rory taking sharp objects to her smooth, soft, and beautiful skin. The thought of the pain she caused herself made his heart ache. He shut his eyes tightly and held on to her as the sobs racked through her body.

"I love you" he whispered, but somehow he knew that it just wasn't enough anymore.

---

**Well? I know you're probably psyched that she confided in Logan, I think I did it at the perfect time. The chapter was an extra page and a half longer and I hope you all enjoyed it. Please review, I love reviews! Thanks so much!**

**Britt**


	20. By Your Side

Authors Note: Thanks for all the reviews!

**Chapter 20**

_By Your Side_

Logan sat on the bench for the next half hour, just holding his girlfriend in his arms. The bell rang, signaling the end of lunch and the couple pulled apart. Logan didn't know what to say to her, he didn't know what to do. He watched her wipe away her tears and then look up at him.

"You aren't going to tell anyone right?" she asked

Logan sighed "Are you going to stop?"

Rory nodded "I'm going to try"

Logan glanced down at his feet and then back up at Rory "Maybe you need some help"

Rory shook her head "I don't need help, I'm…"

"You're cutting yourself" Logan interrupted her "You're hurting yourself"

"I confided in you Logan. You can't betray that by turning around and telling someone" Rory stated

"I love you Rory and I would never intentionally hurt or betray you, but if you expect me to sit back while you continue to hurt yourself, then no way" Logan told her

"I'm going to stop" Rory whispered

Logan nodded "I don't want to be a jerk here Rory, but I'm just scared. This is dangerous"

"I'm going to stop" Rory repeated

Logan nodded "You're just going to have to show me and if I see one new mark I'm going to have to tell someone"

Rory sighed "You won't, I'm going to stop"

Logan nodded and wrapped his arms around his girlfriend as the courtyard filled with students hurrying to get back to their class before the second bell rang signaling that classes would start back up.

"Let's get out of here" Logan suggested

"Logan, I can't. I have an English test next period" Rory stated

"So make it up. We just lost our best friend Rory, teachers and everyone else have been very lenient" Logan told her

Rory nodded "I am kind of hungry"

Logan smiled "Good, we'll go out to eat"

"Okay, you twisted my arm" Rory smirked

Logan laughed as he stood up and discarded both plates of uneaten pizza into the garbage before holding his hand out to her.

"You ready?" he asked

Rory smiled, feeling like a weight had been lifted off her shoulders "I was born ready"

Logan laughed as she reached out and grabbed his hand. He wrapped his arm around her waist as they headed toward the front gates and the parking lot, the sounding of the second bell going off in the background.

"Do you realize how cliché that was" Logan smirked

Rory just smiled "I try"

---

Rory walked into the Gilmore household that afternoon and was surprised to find Lorelai already home and sitting at the table.

"Hi" Rory stated "You're home early"

"Well I was worried" Lorelai stated calmly

"About what?" Rory wondered

"Your headmaster called at half past one and said you didn't show up for your classes after lunch. He was wondering if something was wrong. Then he said Logan was also missing in action" Lorelai explained "I told him that you called me and said you didn't feel well and I okayed it for you to just come home"

"You covered for me?" Rory asked

Lorelai nodded "Don't expect it all the time. I know you're going through a rough time right now, but you can't just skip school because of it"

"It doesn't happen often" Rory defended

"Well it shouldn't happen at all, but I'll let it go this time. Just don't do it again okay" Lorelai stated

Rory sighed "I'm sorry"

"Don't be" Lorelai answered "So, were you with Logan?"

Rory nodded "Yeah, we went out for lunch and then just went for a drive"

"So you just needed a break" Lorelai wondered

Rory nodded "Yeah"

"I understand" Lorelai answered "Want to do Chinese for dinner?"

Rory smiled "Okay"

Lorelai nodded "I'm going to head back to the inn for an hour or so, the I'll bring it home around five, okay?"

Rory nodded "Okay"

Lorelai smiled at her and got up from her seat. She grabbed her keys and headed out. Once she heard the front door close and the jeep start up, she hurried over to the back door. She pulled it open and smiled at him.

"Hey you" she whispered, grabbing him by the collar and wrapping her arms around him as he kissed her

"Hi" he whispered in between kisses.

They made their way to the bedroom and she shut the door behind them.

---

"_Steph" Colin called "Stephanie"_

"_Chill baby" Steph smirked "I'm right here"_

_Colin turned around and came face to face with his girlfriend. He wrapped his arms around her and smiled as she leaned in for a kiss. He pulled back and stared at her._

"_Do you know how much I love?" Colin wondered_

_Steph smiled "Yes, because I love you just as much. It's not fair that our time together was cut short, you know"_

_Colin nodded "At least I have you in my dreams and someday, we'll be together again"_

_Steph smiled slightly, something was bothering her and he knew it._

"_Baby what's wrong?" Colin wondered_

"_It's just…" Steph paused "I'm worried about Rory"_

_Colin eyed her curiously "She's okay. I mean it's hard for all of us, but we've got each other"_

"_Just keep your eye on her okay?" Steph asked "She's my best friend Colin"_

"_I'll keep a look out, but you can watch over her, right?" Colin asked_

"_I can watch over her, but I can't reach down and help her" Steph answered_

"_She needs help?" Colin wondered "With what?"_

"_Just make sure she's okay, okay?" Steph asked_

_Colin nodded "Okay"_

_Steph wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him "I love you, always and forever" she whispered_

Colin's eyes popped open and he looked around his room happily. He had a dream about Steph every time he shut his eyes, but they weren't bad dreams. It was as if he were visiting her in heaven. They'd just stand or sit in a fog of what seemed like white clouds and be together. Her words echoed through his head 'Just make sure she's okay'. He grabbed his cell phone and dialed Rory's cell phone.

"_Hello" Logan answered_

"Logan?" Colin asked "Did I dial the wrong…"

"_No" Logan answered "Rory's in the bathroom. Is everything okay?"_

Colin sighed "Yeah, I just wanted to check on her"

_Logan nodded "Okay, so what's up?"_

"Missed you in Algebra today" Colin told him

"_Yeah, Rory and I skipped the last two periods. We needed a break" Logan told him_

"I know the feeling" Colin stated "Anyways, I just wanted to check on her"

"_Any particular reason?" Logan wondered_

Colin sighed "I had a dream and Steph asked me to make sure Rory was okay, she is okay right?"

"_Yeah" Logan answered_

Colin nodded "Okay, see you in school tomorrow"

"_Okay" Logan answered "Bye"_

Colin hung up his phone and lay back on his bed a smile playing on his lips. He shut his eyes and whisked off back into dream land where Steph was always waiting for him to visit.

---

Rory came back from the bathroom to find a now fully dressed Logan, just lounging on her bed. She lay down next to him and rested her head on his chest.

"Everything okay?" he asked

She smiled "Yeah"

"Honey, I'm home" Lorelai called as she entered the back door with a huge bag of food in her hand. She glanced into Rory's room to find her and Logan just lying on the bed relaxing. They teens looked up at her, standing in the door frame. "Logan, hi"

Logan smiled "Hi Lorelai"

"Would you like to stay for dinner, I've got plenty" Lorelai suggested

Rory's head lifted off of Logan's chest and she looked up at him "Please stay"

Logan smiled and then looked back to Lorelai "Sure, I'd love to"

Lorelai smiled "Great, come on out whenever you're ready"

Logan and Rory got off of her bed and walked into the kitchen. Lorelai handed them each a plate while Rory got three cans of soda from the fridge.

"So Logan are you a moo shoo kind of guy?" Lorelai smirked

Logan laughed "I've been known to be, but only if I'm in the mood"

Rory smiled at the way Logan played into Lorelai's antics. Maybe things were finally starting to fall into place.

---

**What'd you think? A big change compared to my usual, bucket of tears, angst chapters, ey? LOL, I had a lot of fun with this chapter and I hope you all enjoyed it. Please read and review. Thanks so much!**

**Britt**


	21. A Moment Of Weakness?

Authors Note: Thanks for all the reviews!

**Chapter 21**

_A Moment Of Weakness?_

"Come on, we have the weekend plus Monday and Tuesday off for the teacher workshop things, we have to go away. We have to do something, mates" Finn encouraged from behind the wheel of his SUV. The whole gang with the exception of Colin and Paris had gone to the mall right after school.

"I agree" Maddie stated, from the passengers seat and looked back to glance at Rory and Logan who sat in the middle seats.

"I don't know" Rory hesitated

"Well, I for one think it's a good idea" Louise called from the back seat

Tristan nodded "I'm in"

Rory looked and Logan who didn't seem to be on the same planet as them.

"What do you think babe?" Rory wondered

"Huh?" Logan asked, finally coming out of his trance

"Do you want to go away for the long weekend?" Rory wondered

"Who? All of us?" Logan wondered

Rory nodded "Well, yeah"

"What about Colin?" Logan asked

"We'd invite him too Logan" Rory stated

"Okay" Logan nodded "I'm in"

Rory sighed "Me too"

"I guess we just have to see if Colin and Paris are in too" Maddie suggested from the front seat

---

Rory hurried into her house around five o'clock that night.

"Lorelai" she called, running into her room

When she got no response she threw a few changes of clothes into a bag, grabbed a few other things and slung the bag over her shoulder as she hurried into the kitchen to write Lorelei a note.

_Dear Lorelai,_

_As you know we have Monday and Tuesday off next week so my friends and I are all going to Maddie's beach house in Florida. We're taking Finn's private jet, it leaves at seven and we'll be back Tuesday afternoon. I've got my cell, we're heading over to Colin's right now to try and recruit him to join us. I'll talk to you later, bye._

_Rory_

Rory put the pen down and hurried out the front door.

---

_Knock On Door_

"Come in" Colin called

Rory opened the door and smiled at Colin "Hey you"

Colin smiled "Hey, missed you in western civ today"

"Yeah" Rory paused "Logan, Finn, Maddie, Louise, Tristan, and I cut out early today"

"Oh yeah" Colin replied "That's cool"

"We would've asked you to join us, but we know you're still really behind, so we didn't bother" Rory stated

"Yeah" Colin nodded "So, what's up?"

"Well, we just dropped Maddie at her house and Logan at his, they're packing their bags then we're going to pick them back up" Rory told him

"Where are you guys going?" Colin wondered

Rory took a seat next to him on his bed and smiled "To Maddie's beach house in Florida for the long weekend, you have to come too"

Colin sighed "I don't know, I should really work on finishing all my make up work this weekend"

"So you can do it in Florida. Come on Colin, you can't stay home" Rory suggested

"I don't know" Colin hesitated

"Paris already has plans with some new secret boyfriend that she won't tell any of us about and there is one more seat left in the SUV" Rory persuaded

Colin sighed "I guess I could do my work down there and at the same time have some fun"

Rory smiled "Exactly, so pack your bags and your books and let's go"

Colin nodded "I'll do my clothes and you put all the books on my desk into my book bag for me"

Rory nodded and went to work as Colin headed into his walk in closet to pack his clothes. About five minutes later, he was packed and ready to go. Rory zipped up his duffle bag and turned around to see him looking at something in his hands. Rory walked up beside him and glanced at what he was looking at. A small charm on a chain sat in his hands.

"What's that?" Rory wondered

Colin sighed and took a seat on his bed "You know that charm bracelet Steph always wore?"

Rory smiled "Sure, I use to buy her new charms for Christmas or her birthday to put on it"

Colin nodded "Steph use to tell me that her dream was for the man of her dreams to tell her he loved her in front of the Eiffel tower"

"I know that dream" Rory smiled

Colin nodded "We were a week into finals, so there was no way I could take her to Paris and I finally realized that I loved her. So I spent five hours searching the mall and a million stores trying to find a charm of the Eiffel tower. Finally, I found one and I told her I loved her and I gave her the charm"

"That was so sweet" Rory smiled

Colin nodded "Before she was buried, I borrowed the charm and made a duplicate so I could always keep one"

Rory nodded "She was buried with it on her wrist, right?"

Colin nodded "Yeah"

"Are you okay?" Rory wondered her hand going to his back

Colin looked over at her "Is this pain ever going to go away? Is the void ever going to be filled?"

Rory sighed "I think the void will always be there, but time will shrink it and the pain will fade, but the love never will. It's just going to take sometime, everything is going to take time"

Colin smiled at her and wrapped his arms around her "I don't know what I'd do without you Anderson"

"And you'll never have to" Rory smiled, gripping him tighter

They pulled back and his eyes caught on to hers. She smiled at him and he smiled back. He rubbed her cheek with his hand as his face inched closer to hers. Rory was frozen, she knew what was about to happen, but she wasn't so sure if she wanted to stop it. His lips descended on to hers as his hand moved to her lower back and pulled her closer to him. She could feel his pain in his kiss and she knew he could feel hers.

_Knock On Door_

"What's taking so…" Tristan stopped mid sentence at the sight in front of him.

Rory pulled back and jumped off the bed. She stared at him in shock as he stared back. Colin looked like a deer caught in headlights.

"Um" Tristan paused "I just got a call from Maddie, she wants us to get a move on it. So, hurry, I'll be outside, sorry"

Tristan shut the door and Rory glanced back at Colin "Finish up, I'll see you downstairs"

She then hurried out the door trying to catch up to Tristan. She caught up to him at the top of the stairs and grabbed his arm. He turned to look at her.

"Please don't say anything Tristan" Rory begged "It wasn't what it looked like"

"Really?" Tristan wondered "Because it looked to me like you were kissing Colin"

"I was, but it was an accident" Rory stated

"How many accidents have occurred Rory?" Tristan asked

"None" Rory stated "It's never happened before and it was a mistake, please don't make a big deal about it. He's hurting and…"

"Oh so he just kissed you in his grief, you didn't kiss him back?" Tristan asked

"Well I did, but…"Rory started

"So it was a pity kiss?" Tristan interrupted

"No…" Rory stated

"So you enjoyed it then?" Tristan wondered

"Tristan…just…are you going to tell Logan?" Rory wondered

"I should" Tristan stated

"It would kill him" Rory whispered "They're best friends"

"Well he and I are best friends too Rory, don't you think he should know his girlfriend is cheating on him" Tristan spat

"I am not cheating on him" Rory yelled

"Then what the hell was that?" Tristan yelled back

"A mistake, a moment of weakness" Colin stated, walking up to his two friends.

Tristan stared at Colin and then looked back to Rory.

"This is none of my business and as long as you guys promise me that it was just a moment of weakness and that it'll never happen again, then I don't see why Logan needs to know" Tristan told them

Rory sighed "Thank you"

Tristan nodded "Let's go, everyone's waiting"

Tristan headed down the stairs and Colin and Rory followed.

---

The SUV stopped in front of Logan's house and he came out. He opened the door and smiled at Colin.

"Hey, you decided to come along" Logan stated

Colin nodded "Yeah"

"Good" Logan smiled and climbed into the middle seat next to Rory.

Rory could feel Colin's eyes on her from the back of the SUV. Logan put his arm around her and she laid her head on his shoulder. She glanced back at Colin who stared at her. She locked on to his eyes and then he looked away. She glanced over at Tristan who was staring at her almost as if he were warning her. She gave him a slight nod and his facial expression lightened. She snuggled into Logan, her kiss with Colin circling around in her head. _'If Logan found out he'd never speak to us again, it would crush him'_

---

**Well, what did you think? So this doesn't mean it'll be a Cory fic, but it could be, you never know. Let me know what you guys would like. I really love Rory and Logan in this fic and they way I've built them up to be a super couple that can withstand anything, but I also like the chemistry and connection that I've built between Rory and Colin, I just have to decide if it's a romantic connection or purely platonic. So what do you guys think? Rogan or Cory? All suggestions are welcome and I hope you enjoyed it. Also, if you hated this chapter, please tell me, I love constructive criticism and I want to know what you guys really think, so please bare it all. LOL! Thanks again!**

**Britt**


	22. Just Let It Go

Authors Note: Thanks for all the reviews!

**Chapter 22**

_Just Let It Go_

"Okay, so there are three bedrooms and the couch. Rory and Logan, you guys can take my parent's master suite since you're the only couple, Louise will bunk with me. Colin, Finn, and Tristan you guys get to fight over who stays in the room and who gets the couch" Maddie smirked

"I'll take the couch" Tristan offered

"Okay mate" Finn paused "Colin and I are used to sleeping in the same bed anyways"

Everyone stared at Finn and he stared back confused until it dawned on him.

"What I meant is, we usually bunk together, jeez, get your bloody minds out of the gutter" Finn stated

"Anyways" Louise smiled "I'm going to settle in and then hit the beach, who's with me?"

"I'm in" Maddie stated

"Me too" Logan called

"Hot women in bikini's, count me in" Finn smirked

Logan laughed "How about you ace?"

Rory shrugged her shoulders "I'm not really in the mood"

"Okay, we'll stay in then" Logan told her

"No" Rory stated "You go, I'm just going to take a hot bath and maybe a nap"

"You sure?" Logan asked "Because we're here for four days, we can hit the beach another day"

"I'm sure, you go, have fun, don't look at other girls" Rory smiled

Logan laughed "No worries"

"Sometimes you two make me sick" Finn muttered

"Leave them alone" Louise stated "They're cute"

Maddie smiled "Anyways, Tristan and Colin, what about you guys?"

"Sure" Tristan answered

"I have a lot of homework to do" Colin stated

"So" Maddie paused "Do it tonight, when it's dark"

"Then when you guys want me to go out partying tonight, you'll tell me to do it in the morning and it'll be an ongoing cycle and before we know it we'll be back to school on Wednesday and none of my work will be done" Colin stated

Louise sighed "Fine, but if you do homework today, you have to promise to hang out with us tonight and go out"

"I promise" Colin stated

Maddie nodded "Fine, let's all go change into our suits. Rory and Logan your room is all the way down on the left. Colin, Finn your room is the door on the right and Louise and I are across the hall"

"Excellent" Finn smirked

"Now whose mind is in the gutter?" Louise smirked

---

"You think Rory is okay?" Maddie wondered as she lay on the beach with Louise, Logan, Tristan, and Finn scattered all around her.

"Yeah, why?" Louise asked

"I just worry about her" Maddie stated

"She's having a hard time, guys, but we talk and she's okay" Logan added

Tristan propped up on his elbows and looked over at Logan, who lay next to him.

"You're sure, right man?" Tristan wondered

Logan opened his eyes and stared into Tristan's worry filled eyes "Yeah"

Tristan nodded and laid back down "Okay"

As Tristan laid there and listened to everyone talk about whatever, his mind went back to Rory and Colin and the fact that they were all alone in the house. He was worried, even if they said it didn't mean anything, he had a feeling it meant everything.

---

"Hey" Colin whispered, leaning up against the door frame of Rory and Logan's room.

Rory looked up from her book and smiled slightly "Hi"

"This is a nice room" Colin observed, walking further into the room.

Rory looked around "Yeah, it is"

"What are you reading?" Colin wondered

"Jane Austin" Rory answered

Colin nodded "Cool"

"I thought you were working on your homework" Rory stated

Colin nodded "I was, but I couldn't concentrate. I kept thinking about earlier"

Rory sighed and shut her book "We need to talk Colin"

"I agree" Colin answered "Do you really think it was just a moment of weakness?"

Rory jumped up off the bed "What the hell does that mean?"

"Rory" Colin started

"No" Rory interrupted "It was a moment of weakness Colin, it was a mistake, I love Logan"

"Do you?" Colin asked "Or do you just feel safe with him?"

"I love him Colin and besides the fact, you're his best friend, why would you try to take me away from him?" Rory asked

Colin sighed "I'm sorry if that's what it seems like, that's not what I'm trying to do. I'm sorry"

Rory sighed and sat back down next to him "I'm sorry too, I shouldn't have attacked you like that, it was wrong"

Colin covered her hand with his as she stared at there hands.

"Colin, I'm scared" Rory admitted

"Of what?" Colin wondered

Rory looked up at him; her eyes filled with tears "Everything"

Colin nodded "I can take that fear away"

Rory stared at him, confusion etched in her features. He leaned in and pressed his lips to hers, Rory felt herself responding to the kiss before she pushed him away.

"Colin" she whispered "This can't happen"

"But you want it to happen" Colin whispered "So do I"

"Think about this Colin. You're confused and so am I, we don't want this, we don't. We just both miss Steph and we want to feel whole again, that's all this is" Rory whispered

"You don't believe that" Colin whispered

Rory shut her eyes and opened them again "Colin, I'm so confused, I don't know what I want or what I believe anymore"

Colin nodded and rubbed her hand.

"What's going on?" Logan asked from the doorway

Colin turned around as he and Rory stared at Logan and Tristan who stood in the doorway. Tristan looked none to thrilled. He was staring at them with an intense gaze, while Logan looked worried and confused.

"Is everything okay?" Logan asked

Rory plastered a fake smile on her face "Colin and I were just having a nice memory about Steph"

Logan smiled "Oh"

Colin stood up "I should go finish my homework, so I can go out tonight"

"Good idea" Logan smirked "You wouldn't want to make Maddie and Louise mad"

Colin laughed nervously "I know right"

Colin walked out of the room and down the hallway, Tristan following closely behind him. Once they were down the stairs and out of earshot, Tristan exploded.

"What the hell was that?" Tristan asked "Another moment of weakness Colin, she is your best friend's girl, do you even care?"

"It's not like that Tristan, I swear to you" Colin stated

"Oh yeah" Tristan stated "What about Steph, up in heaven? Is this how you show respect for the love you two shared, by hooking up with her best friend?"

Colin shook his head "She'd want me to be happy"

"At the expense of all our friends, if this happens, the whole group will be pulled into a million directions and at the time when we need to all stick together, we're going to be forced apart" Tristan yelled

"Calm down Tristan, nothing happened" Colin whispered

"This time, but what about last time when I walked in on you two kissing?" Tristan asked

Gasps were heard from behind them and they turned to see Louise and Maddie hurrying towards them.

"Who'd you catch Colin kissing?" Maddie wondered

"It's good for you to get back out there" Louise added

"Not with his best friend's girl" Tristan seethed

"Tristan" Colin gasped

"Best friend's girl?" Maddie muttered as she and Louise looked at each other confused until in dawned on them.

Louise gasped "NO…you kissed Rory, what the hell is wrong with you?"

"It takes two to kiss" Colin stated

"So not the point" Maddie stated "Well, I guess it is, but, why would you guys kiss?"

"Just forget it" Tristan stated "They said it was a moment of weakness, I believe them"

"Consider it forgotten" Louise stated as Maddie nodded

Colin turned and headed outside, Tristan following. He shut the door behind them and Colin turned to face him.

"Why are you still following me?" Colin asked

"I just said that to keep them from saying anything, you and I know something serious is going on here Colin" Tristan stated

"I have to follow my heart Tristan" Colin stated

"Well you just showed me how much loyalty you have to your friends" Tristan muttered

"And you think you're better?" Colin asked

"I bet you didn't know that I was in love with Rory once, did you?" Tristan asked

Colin stared at him, baffled "When?"

"About four months before she and Logan got together" Tristan stated

"You never showed any interest in her" Colin stated

"Yeah, because Logan was one of my best friends and I knew he was in love with her. So I backed off" Tristan stated

"I don't want to hurt anyone T, especially Logan" Colin whispered

"I know" Tristan whispered "But this little thing could ruin everything Colin, so please, before you act again, figure out your feelings for sure, because if you're going to start world war three, at least be one hundred percent sure of what you're fighting for"

Colin nodded "I'm really confused right now Tristan, I don't know if I really have feelings for Rory, or if I just feel connected to her because she was Steph's best friend. I do know, that I'm disgusted with myself for even considering doing this to Logan, she's everything to him"

Tristan nodded "Yeah, she is"

"Just so you know, I kissed her again and she pushed me away, just so you know" Colin stated

Tristan nodded "Just let it go Colin, let it all go, because if you aren't careful, you'll wake up tomorrow and your life will be blown to pieces, just like the night Steph died, you're just starting to rebuild, don't throw a bomb into your life again…please"

Colin smiled at his friend "Thanks T"

---

Logan laid in bed, his arms wrapped around Rory. The house was silent, everyone had decided to go out, but Rory didn't want to. She had insisted he go, but he just wanted to stay with her. He couldn't shake the image of her and Colin earlier, they were so close and there hands were entwined. He couldn't shake the fear building in the pit of his stomach, why did he feel like he was losing her?

---

**Well, what do you think? I still don't know if I'm going to make this a Cory, because I love there connection over Steph, but I love the strength I've built in Logan and Rory's relationship in this fic. Also, I hope you guys like the way I've built up Tristan's character, because he is very out of character compared to the show Tristan, but in my fic, this is how I imagined he could be if he had true friends and someone to open up to. Anyways, please review. I need to know what you guys think. Thanks!**

**Britt**


	23. Betrayal

Authors Note: Thanks for all the reviews!

**Chapter 23**

_Betrayal_

"Lorelai" Rory called as she and Logan entered the house.

Lorelai came from the kitchen, smiling "Hey guys, did you have fun this weekend?"

Rory nodded "It was good to get away"

"I just don't want to go back to school tomorrow" Logan smirked

"You aren't the only one" Rory smiled

Logan smiled "I'll take your bags into your room Ror"

"Thanks" she smiled

Logan nodded and carried Rory's duffle bag into her room. He placed it down on her bed when he heard Rory call him.

"Logan?" Rory called from the living room

"Yeah" he answered

"Can you get the present for Lorelai out of the front pocket of my duffle bag, please?" she asked

"Sure" Logan replied as he unzipped the front pocket on her duffle bag and grabbed the small wrapped jewelry box. He pulled it out, pulling a piece of paper with it by mistake. The piece of paper fell to the floor. He kneeled down and picked up the piece of paper. It was folded, so he opened it up. He instantly recognized the writing, it was Colin's. His eyes skimmed along the paper, reading the letter.

_Rory,_

_I feel like we messed everything up this weekend. The two incidents that occurred can never happen again and I know you know that. I don't know what's going through my mind right now, but I do know this can't happen. It wouldn't be fair to anyone, okay, that's it._

_Colin_

Logan looked up from the paper and folded it before placing it in his pocket. He picked up the small box and proceeded back towards the living room. He walked into the living room to see Lorelai and Rory sitting on the couch. He handed the small box to Rory, who then handed it to Lorelai.

Lorelai smiled "You didn't have to get me anything"

"I wanted to" Rory smiled as Lorelai opened the box and gasped. She pulled out a heart shaped pendant necklace.

"Rory, it's gorgeous" Lorelai gasped

"I'm glad you like it" Rory smiled and glanced at Logan who was staring at the floor, clearly deep in thought "Logan?"

Logan looked up at her and the look in his eyes worried her "Can I talk to you for a minute Rory?"

Rory nodded and stood up before leading them into the kitchen. Once in the kitchen, she smiled at him.

"What's wrong baby?" Rory asked

Logan pulled the piece of paper from his back pocket and handed it to her.

"I found this by mistake" he told her "What's this mean Rory?"

Rory sighed "Not what it seems"

"Okay" Logan answered calmly "What are the incidents that Colin refers to in that letter?"

"It's not important" She told him

"I need to know Rory" Logan told her

"We…uh…we kissed" she stuttered "Twice"

Logan looked toward the ground and then back up at her, the pain evident in his eyes.

"Please say something" Rory begged

"I'm not sure what to say" he whispered

"They meant nothing Logan, I love you" Rory told him, taking a step closer to him.

He took a step back "A kiss always means something Rory and you guys did it twice"

"Logan…" Rory started

"Don't" Logan interrupted "I can't believe this"

"We were just remembering Steph and they happened, that's all" Rory told him

"That's all?" He questioned, his anger coming through "You kissed my best friend, twice, for comfort instead of coming to me"

"It was just an in the moment thing Logan, it's not like I don't come to you with my problems, I told you about…well" Rory paused and pointed to her wrist "I love you Logan"

"You keep saying that" Logan whispered "But maybe love isn't enough anymore"

"No, it is" Rory told him "I am not interested in Colin, Logan, you have to believe me"

"I…god…I can't believe this" Logan whispered

"Logan" Rory started

"I should go" Logan told her

"No, Logan, please" Rory begged

"It's too late now Rory, maybe if you had told me about the…kisses, it would've been different, but you obviously weren't planning on telling me" Logan paused "You and I…were done"

"Logan" Rory whispered as he turned from her and left the kitchen. Five seconds later, she heard the front door open and shut. Lorelai came walking into the kitchen slowly and Rory looked at her, her eyes filling with tears.

"I guess you heard" Rory wondered

Lorelai nodded as she walked over to Rory slowly. Rory stared at her for a minute before launching herself into Lorelai's arms.

"I messed up" Rory sobbed

"It's going to be okay" Lorelai whispered as she smoothed Rory's hair "He's just upset"

"Well, can you blame him?" Rory asked

"No" Lorelai answered "He just needs time to cool off, then you guys can probably talk and work things out"

"Thanks for trying to help Lorelai" Rory stated, pulling back "But he isn't going to forgive me, he's been nothing but amazing through everything and how do I repay him? I go and cheat on him with his best friend"

"You guys will work this out" Lorelai encouraged

"I hope so" Rory whispered "I'm tired; I think I'm going to go to bed"

"Okay" Lorelai smiled sympathetically as Rory headed into her room and shut her door.

Once in her room, she walked over to her desk and sat down. She pulled open her bottom draw and pulled out a cloth, she unwrapped the cloth to reveal the shard of glass she had used on her wrists numerous times. She gripped the shard of glass that she hadn't used since she confessed to Logan. She promised him she would never do this again, but the pain in her chest was too overbearing and she knew he no longer cared. She pressed the glass to her wrist easily at first and then applied more pressure. She bit her lip to stop from crying out in pain. She saw the blood flowing from the new wound and pressed the cloth to it. She slid off her chair and leaned up against her bed as a lone tear slid down her cheek.

---

Rory walked into school Wednesday morning all by herself. She headed towards the spot where her and her friends usually met up, but decided against it when she thought Logan might be there. She just went to her locker and got her books for first period.

"Hey Ror" Colin smiled as he headed towards her; he stopped at her locker "Heading towards the quad?"

"No" she answered

"Why not?" Colin wondered

"I might run into Logan" she whispered

"So" Colin stated

"He found your letter Colin, he knows everything" Rory told him "He hates me and we broke up"

"Oh man" Colin sighed, leaning up against the locker next to hers

"Well, if it isn't the happy couple" Logan muttered walking up to the two with Finn by his side.

"Logan" Rory whispered, her eyes tearing up again

"Listen man…" Colin started

"Save it" Logan interrupted and took off back down the hallway with Finn staring curiously.

"I'm sorry, did I miss something?" Finn asked

"I have to go" Rory stated, shutting her locker and heading in the opposite direction of Logan.

"Okay, I definitely missed something" Finn stated

"Just leave it alone Finn" Colin stated, starting down the hallway as Finn stared after him, confused.

---

Rory walked into the cafeteria for lunch and sat down at their usual table. Tristan sat down shortly after her.

"So, by the look on your face, the rumors are true?" Tristan stated

Rory looked up at him "What rumors?"

"Well, rumor is you and Logan broke up" Tristan told her

Rory nodded "Is that it?"

"Yeah" Tristan stated "So is it true?"

"Yes" Rory answered "He found out about the kisses"

"Oh boy" Tristan stated "I was afraid this would happen"

Tristan saw Logan and Finn walk in and take a seat at another table. Logan was staring at him.

"I'm going to go talk to him" Tristan stated standing up

Rory watched him leave and then Maddie, Louise, and Paris sat down.

"So I take it the rumors are true?" Maddie wondered

"Why would you say that?" Rory asked

"Because Tristan, Logan, and Finn are sitting over there" Louise answered

Rory glanced over her shoulder at the table where the boys were sitting.

"Yeah, we broke up" Rory answered

"Is it because of the kiss?" Louise whispered

Rory stared at her "How'd you know?"

"Louise and I overheard Tristan and Colin fighting about it" Maddie answered

Rory nodded as she caught Paris staring at her.

"You cheated on Logan with his best friend?" Paris asked

"Shh" Rory scolded "It's bad enough everyone knows we broke up, I don't need the reason getting around too"

"Sorry" Paris whispered

"So, are you okay?" Louise wondered

Rory plastered a fake smile on her face "I'm fine"

---

"Hey guys" Colin stated walking up to the table where Logan, Finn, and Tristan sat.

Logan stared at him "Just so you know, the knife feels good"

"Logan" Colin started

"Now isn't the time Colin" Tristan told him

Colin stared at Tristan in disbelief and then glanced at Finn who avoided his gaze.

"So what, everyone's taking sides now?" Colin asked

"Why don't you go sit with my girlfriend Colin, oh wait, she was my girlfriend until you decided to take her for yourself" Logan spat

Colin nodded and walked out of the cafeteria.

---

**Well, what do you think? Do you still want it to be a Rogan? Yes or no? Let me know what you thought of this chapter, in other words, please, oh please review. Thanks!**

**Britt**


	24. If Only For One Night

Authors Note: Thanks for all the reviews!

**Chapter 24**

_If Only For One Night_

Rory walked into the deserted courtyard after lunch and noticed Logan sitting on the bench where she had first told him about her cutting. She gripped her wounded wrist through her long sleeve shirt, suddenly feeling guilty. She'd promised him she wouldn't do it again. Taking a deep breath and letting go of her hand, she walked over to him. He looked up at her, his face emotionless.

"Hi" she whispered "Do you mind?"

Logan glanced at the seat next to him on the bench and shook his head before looking away as she sat down.

"Logan" she paused "I know you hate me"

"I don't hate you" he told her

"You don't?" she asked surprised

He looked into her eyes "I could never hate you"

She nodded "I want to explain"

"Really Rory, you don't have to" Logan told her

"But I want to" she told him

"There's nothing to say Rory" Logan stated

"I don't have feelings for Colin, Logan" Rory informed him

"Okay" he stated dryly

"I love you" she whispered

Logan grabbed the book next to him and started to stand up "I should go to my locker before sixth period"

Rory grabbed his arm, stopping him "Logan, please don't go"

He sat back down and sighed "Why?"

"Because I need to talk to you" Rory stated "I need you to know that you are everything to me, do you know that?"

Logan looked over at her, his face softening. She finally saw the pain in his eyes coming through. She'd burned him and his façade was fading.

"I know" he whispered

"You do?" she asked

"Yes" he answered

"Then why can't we fix us?" she asked

Logan sighed and turned to face her "Look Rory, I love you more than anything in this world, hell you are my world okay, but don't you see that's the problem"

"I don't get it" she answered honestly

"I don't hate you, I'm not even mad anymore, I'm just hurt and I feel like the one person I could trust, I can't trust anymore. Whatever your reasons for kissing him, it doesn't change the fact that it hurts and the fear of being with you and losing you again is worse than the pain of just ending it now" Logan confessed

Rory bowed her head, tears streaming down her face "I need you Logan"

"I'm here Rory, I just can't be your boyfriend, not anymore" Logan told her

"Please" she begged "Just give me one more chance, I messed up, why are you punishing me?"

"Ror, this isn't about punishing you. I know you messed up, but maybe you messed up for a reason, maybe we aren't meant to be" Logan stated

"But we are" she sobbed "Please Logan; I'm nothing without you, nothing"

Logan's heart was breaking for her. He wanted to just take her back, but his head was telling him otherwise. He couldn't trust her, she'd betrayed him, not once, but twice and she probably never would've even told him if he hadn't found the letter.

"Please don't cry Rory, please" Logan begged

"Will you ever be able to forgive me?" she sniffled

"It's not about forgiveness, I forgive you now, it's just that the trust isn't there anymore" Logan told her

"Will it ever be there again?" she asked

Logan sighed "I don't know"

"Logan, I can't live my life without you" Rory confessed

"You don't have to" he told her "We can still be friends"

Rory wiped away her tears "I don't know if I can be your friend"

Logan sighed "Right now Rory, that's all I can offer, I'm sorry"

She nodded "Don't be, I made this mess, now I have to lie in it right?"

Logan sighed "I should get to class"

Rory nodded "I guess I'll see you around then"

Logan stood up "Yeah"

Rory nodded as he walked away and then the tears came full on again. Once he was gone, she stood up and hurried back into the school and to the nearest bathroom. She went into a stall and locked the door. She dug through her purse, finally finding her nail clippers; she rolled up her sleeve, tore off some toilet paper and tore the metal through her flesh. She screamed in pain before applying the toilet paper to her new wound. She heard the door open, as her eyes started to shut, blood seeping through the thin material. She heard someone's voice, but couldn't make it out as her eyelids felt like bricks. Banging was heard on the outside of the stall. The door was kicked open and she glanced up to see a concerned Logan. He pulled her body into his arms as he kneeled in front of the toilet studying the damage. He looked into her eyes.

"You promised me you'd stop" he whispered

"I'm sorry" she whispered in a begging tone before shutting her eyes and drifting away into dreamland.

---

She opened her eyes slowly and looked around the all too familiar room. She glanced next to her to see Logan lying down on the bed, his eyes shut. She moved slightly and his eyes opened, relief flooding his eyes.

"Hi" she whispered

"Hey" he stated

"You brought me to your house?" she asked

Logan nodded "I should've brought you to the hospital"

"Why didn't you?" Rory asked

"Because they would put you in a psychiatric ward" Logan told her "And I know you don't belong there"

"I stopped Logan, I swear, up until last night" she whispered "I hadn't cut in over a week"

"I know" he told her "I only saw one other recent mark on your wrist"

"I'm sorry" she whispered "Thank you for not taking me to a hospital"

"You have to stop Rory, or I'm going to be forced to tell someone" Logan threatened "I don't want to threaten you, but this is dangerous"

She nodded "I know"

"I want you to show me your wrists once a week okay?" Logan asked

"That's ridiculous, I'm not a baby, I said I'd stop" Rory stated

"It's that or I tell your mother right now" he informed her

She sighed "Fine"

"I called your mom and told her you were staying here for the night" Logan informed her

"Okay" Rory stated

"So, just try and get some rest, okay?" Logan asked

Rory nodded and shut her eyes again. Logan turned over, so he was facing away from her and drifted back to sleep.

---

Logan opened his eyes and glanced at the clock, it read two forty five am. He sighed and turned over, that's when he heard faint sobbing. Rory was curled up into a ball, sobbing. He propped himself up on to his elbow in order to look over her back, he placed his arm on her shoulder.

"Ror" he whispered

She turned to face him and he stared at her.

"Sorry, did I wake you?" she asked

He shook his head "No"

"Okay" she stated

"What's wrong?" he asked

"Nothing" she answered

"Something's wrong" he told her

"No, really, nothing" she told him

"Okay, night" Logan stated, shutting his eyes

"I love you" she whispered

Logan opened his eyes again, his eyes suddenly burning. She stared at him before moving closer and connecting her lips to his. He pulled her as close as she could get before deepening the kiss. He rolled on top of her as they continued to kiss. They continued to meld together for the rest of the night, even if only for one more night.

---

**What'd you think? You love it? You hate it? Please review, Thanks!**

**Britt**


	25. What Is And What Will Never Be

Authors Note: Thanks for all the reviews!

**Chapter 25**

_What Is And What Will Never Be_

Rory opened her eyes slowly instantly regretting that decision as the sun hurt her eyes. Once her eyes adjusted to the light she looked next to her to see that she was in bed alone. She glanced around the room and found Logan standing in front of his bureau buttoning his shirt.

"Logan" she whispered

Logan turned to face her as he continued to button up his shirt "Morning"

"Morning" she answered with a sigh

"Are you getting up soon?" he asked as he walked over to the bed and sat down on the edge.

She looked up at him "Do I have to?"

He smirked "You don't have to do anything, but I might suggest you getting up and getting ready for school"

"Do I still have a spare uniform here?" Rory asked

Logan laughed "We only broke up two days ago Ror"

"What?" she asked

Logan looked up at her "What?"

"We broke up, now we're back together" Rory stated slowly

"I never said that" Logan whispered

"But you, but we, we slept together" Rory stuttered

"I know" Logan sighed

"You can't sleep with me and then the morning after tell me we're still broken up, it doesn't work that way" Rory stated

"Well excuse me for giving into my feelings, I'm not the one who screwed everything up in the first place Rory, you put us in this position" Logan stated sternly

Rory was taken back by his tone "I still love you"

"And I still love you" he whispered "But I told you, it's just not enough anymore, I can't trust you"

"You trusted me last night" Rory stated

Logan sighed "Last night was a mistake, I'm sorry, it shouldn't have happened"

"Yes, it should've, we love each other, you're just being foolish" Rory stated

Logan stared at her "Excuse me for being guarded around you after I found out you cheated on me with my best friend, twice"

Rory stared at him "How did everything get so messed up?"

Logan stared at her, his eyes like ice "Ask yourself that question and if you don't know the answer, why don't you go ask Colin"

"Logan" Rory paused "I am so sorry, for everything"

"I know" Logan whispered, his demeanor lightening "But that doesn't change what happened or the pain you put me through"

"We were so great together" Rory whispered, her eyes tearing up

Logan nodded "The keyword there being were, we just can't be us anymore Ror, too much has happened"

Rory nodded "I'll always love you, no matter what"

Logan simply nodded.

---

"Logan, Logan" Colin called as he hurried down the Chilton hallway trying to catch up.

"What?" Logan stated finally stopping and turning to face an out of breath Colin.

"We need to talk" Colin stated

"There is nothing to talk about" Logan stated

"Logan, I…" Colin stopped as the bell interrupted him

"I have to get to class" Logan stated

Colin grabbed his arm "Like you give a damn about class, just please give me one minute"

Logan glanced around the now empty hallway and sighed "Fine, go"

"You're my best friend, you know that. I would never do anything to purposely hurt you Logan. You've only ever been great to me and what I did was unforgivable. You don't know what I'm going through. Steph meant everything to me and now she's gone" Colin stated

"So you thought let's take the one thing away from Logan that mean's everything to him" Logan seethed

Colin stared at his best friend "No"

"Then where is this going?" Logan asked

"Rory is the only one who knows what I'm going through. Not only did she lose her parent's, but Steph was her best friend. Rory and I connected over our lose of Steph and our memories, nothing more" Colin stated

"It doesn't change the fact that she was my girlfriend and you guys kissed, not once, but twice" Logan stated

"I know" Colin sighed "But if you only knew what we are going through"

"What you're going through?" Logan asked "I was driving the SUV that killed one of my best friend's Colin. I drove her to her death basically and no one but me has to live with that. I needed Rory, just as much as you needed her and now I don't have her and I feel like I'm going out of my mind and you want me to sympathize with you. I'm sorry you lost the woman that meant everything to you Colin, but I guess that was partially my fault, now wasn't it. I lost the woman that meant everything to me too Colin, only I didn't lose her to death, I lost her to you. Do you see the irony? You blame me for Steph's death and this was your payback, well congratulations, you win. I'm broken, I'm in pain, I'm hurting, and I surrender, you win"

Colin stared at Logan as he watched his best friend fight back tears.

"I never meant to hurt you Logan" Colin whispered "And I don't blame you for Steph's death"

Logan nodded "This is just the end of the line for us Colin"

"What do you mean?" Colin asked

"Too much has happened, we can't get past this" Logan whispered

"Yes we can" Colin stated "I need you Logan"

"I'm sorry" Logan whispered "I just can't be around you"

"I'm sorry for screwing everything up" Colin told him

Logan shook his head "I can blame you all I want and I can blame Rory too, but the truth is, it's no one's fault, what was meant to be happened, that's not anyone's fault"

"Logan" Colin whispered

"I don't know if I'm angrier at you and Rory, for what happened" Logan interrupted "Or angrier just because it happened"

"I don't know what you mean" Colin told him

"Just please keep you distance Colin" Logan whispered "I just can't handle this anymore, I need time"

Colin nodded "You will always be my best friend"

Logan nodded "And you will always be mine"

Colin watched Logan turn around and start walking before he called out to him.

"Logan" Colin called

Logan turned back around to face him "Yeah"

"I am sorry" Colin whispered

Logan nodded "I know"

---

Rory walked into the Gilmore house that afternoon. It was a rainy day, but none of the lights seemed to be on.

"Lorelai" she called

"Kitchen" Lorelai answered

Rory walked into the kitchen and raised her eyebrows at Lorelai.

"Why are you sitting in the dark?" Rory asked

"I have a small headache" Lorelai smiled "So, can I please get details?"

"Details?" Rory asked

"You and Logan" Lorelai stated "You got back together"

"No we didn't" Rory told her "I had a rough day and we spent sometime together, but we aren't back together"

"Well, he's talking to you and spending time with you, that's a good thing" Lorelai stated

"Yeah" Rory sighed "There's just more to it than that"

"Okay" Lorelai answered

"He says he can't trust me anymore" Rory whispered

"I guess I can understand that" Lorelai stated

"I love him" Rory whispered "What am I going to do?"

"Well" Lorelai smiled sympathetically "I'll tell you where we'll start"

Rory stared at Lorelai confused.

"I am going to play hooky from the inn tomorrow and you are taking a mental health day from school" Lorelai started

"Then what?" Rory wondered

"Patience grass hopper" Lorelai smirked as Rory laughed "We are going to order pizza and Chinese, pig out on junk food and ice cream, watch really sad movies and cry our eyes out"

"That sounds sick" Rory stated

"It's called wallowing" Lorelai smiled "You'll love it"

"Well if it gets me out of school for the day, I'll try it" Rory smiled

"Excellent" Lorelai smiled

---

**What do you think? Please review and let me know what you thought of this chapter. Thanks so much!**

**Britt**


	26. And Then I Disappeared

Authors Note: Thanks for all the reviews!

**Chapter 26**

_And Then I Disappeared_

"Rise and shine" Lorelai stated excitedly as she opened the door and rushed into Rory's room.

Rory opened her eyes slowly and stared at Lorelai as if she were crazy. She glanced at the clock to see it was only seven am.

"You said I could stay home" Rory muttered

Lorelai nodded "Indeed I did, under the condition that you wallowed, well I just called in for you and now it's time to wallow"

"Their will be plenty of time for said wallowing at noon" Rory muttered

"No way young lady" Lorelai declared "Wallowing starts now"

"I think the sleep should start now and the wallowing can happen later" Rory stated

"Well too bad I'm the mother and I said the wallowing begins now" Lorelai smirked and grabbed Rory's arm, pulling her out of bed.

"Uh" Rory groaned "I didn't even know you to be up before noon"

"Well today is a special occasion" Lorelai stated as they walked into the kitchen.

Lorelai walked over to the coffee pot and poured two mugs of coffee. Handing one to Rory and grabbing the other one for herself, she lead them towards the living room. Rory stopped at the sight in front of her, movies were all over the floor with the exception of a small path that led right to the couch and another one to the TV. On the coffee table sat every kind of breakfast food imaginable, eggs, pancakes, sausage, pop tarts, muffins, bagels, juice, Lorelai had obviously paid a visit to Luke's.

"We will begin with breakfast and a movie of your choice, then another movie on your choice. Once noon hits, we shall order Chinese and pizza and you can pick another round of movies. I already have ice cream in the freezer and chocolate in the kitchen, so, shall we begin" Lorelai smiled

Rory laughed and sat down on the couch next to Lorelai.

"Which movie should we start with?" Lorelai wondered "I pulled out all the really sad ones and for the one's I didn't have I visited the video store for. As you can see they are all displayed out on the floor, take your pick"

Rory looked around the living room floor, her eyes falling on Titanic.

"I pick Titanic" Rory declared

"A great choice" Lorelai stated and stood up, grabbing it from the floor she headed to the television. Once it was ready to go, she pressed play and went back to the couch. She picked up the two plates and handed one to Rory.

"Are you ready kiddo?" she wondered

Rory smiled "As ready as I'll ever be"

Lorelai smiled "On your mark, get set, wallow"

Rory laughed as the two girls began to fill their plates and eat as they watched Titanic.

---

"Rory, Rory" Lorelai stated, slightly shaking her daughter.

"Mm" Rory moaned opening her eyes

"It's time to get up, the Chinese and pizza is here" Lorelai stated "Part two begins"

Rory stared at her "You just went to order the food like two minutes ago, how can it possibly be here already"

Lorelai smiled "I ordered the food twenty minutes ago hon, remember, you wanted to take a quick power nap"

"Oh yeah" Rory stated, sitting up and wiping the sleep from her eyes "So, what's next?"

"Well, Chinese and pizza, then chocolate everything and ice cream for dessert" Lorelai wiggled her eye brows

"Okay" Rory smiled eyeing the food on the coffee table "What movie is next?"

"I don't know, why don't you pick" Lorelai stated

"I think you should choose" Rory stated

"Oh no" Lorelai gasped "Only the wallower gets to choose the movies, I'm merely her for moral support"

Rory laughed "Can we change the rules just this once, I want you to choose"

Lorelai sighed "Okay, but only because you asked so nicely and if anyone asks, this never happened. I mean I could be kicked out of the wallower's anonymous club"

Rory smirked "There's a wallower's anonymous club?"

"Sure is" Lorelai smirked

Rory laughed "Just choose"

"Okay" Lorelai stated and began scanning the floor until her eyes fell on Cruel Intentions.

"I think we have a winner" Lorelai declared

Rory smirked "Excellent choice Ms. Wallowers anonymous member"

---

"Rory, Rory" Maddie called as she hurried down the hallway after her friend

"Hey" Rory smiled once Maddie caught up

"Hi" Maddie smiled "Where were you yesterday?"

"Sick" Rory replied

"Really? Well are you feeling better?" Maddie wondered

"I guess so" Rory stated "Just tired still, Lorelai and I stayed up late watching movies"

"Good thing it's Friday then huh?" Maddie smiled

Rory nodded "Yeah"

"So, how are you?" Maddie asked

"Fine" Rory answered

Maddie grabbed Rory's arm and stopped her "The truth"

Rory sighed "I got my heart broken Maddie, what do you want me to say?"

"I don't know, but say something because I'm your friend and I'm here to help" Maddie told her

"I don't deserve help or pity, it's my own fault. I did this, I screwed everything up" Rory stated, her eyes filling up with tears

"How is everything your fault?" Maddie asked

Rory sighed "Don't you see, I blew everything up. I killed Steph; I ruined my relationship with Logan, not to mention Colin's relationship with Logan"

"Hold on Rory, first of all, it takes two to kiss. Colin is just as responsible as you and secondly, how did you kill Steph?" Maddie questioned

"I had a rough night, I wanted to forget it, I got everyone together to go out, it was my idea. If I had just stayed home, Steph would've been at home safe in her bed, not dieing" Rory stated

"Don't do that Rory" Maddie told her "Don't blame yourself, because whether it was in that car or somewhere else, it was her time and nothing can change that"

Rory looked down at the floor and wiped away her tears "I just miss her"

Maddie nodded "I know babe, we all do"

"It doesn't help that I don't have Logan anymore, he used to hold me together" Rory whispered

Maddie smiled sympathetically "It'll be okay, you'll get through this"

Rory smiled slightly "Thanks"

---

"Lorelai" Rory called as she entered the Gilmore house

When she got no response, she went straight to her room and shut the door. She threw her bag on her bed and walked over to her desk, sitting down she stared at the pictures of herself and Logan in front of her. She flipped them all over and pulled open the bottom drawer. Grabbing the familiar cloth, she unwrapped the shard of glass. She stared at it and then grabbed a picture of her and Logan. She kissed the picture softly.

"I'm so sorry Logan" Rory whispered, tears streaming down her face "I'm just not strong enough"

She looked at the picture long and hard before flipping it back over and rolling up her sleeve. She pressed the glass on to her skin and took a deep breath before pushing harder and watching the blood seep out from her new wound.

"Rory" came a voice

Rory looked over to see Steph, she looked very upset.

"Steph" Rory whispered

Steph shook her head "What are you doing Rory?"

"Steph I'm sorry" Rory whispered, her eyes slowly shutting. She fell off the chair as she lost consciousness. The cloth sat on the table top her desk and blood was gushing out of her wound.

"Steph" she whispered to her hallucination as she lost consciousness.

---

"Rory" Lorelai yelled as she entered the house five minutes later "I have amazing news"

She opened her daughter's door, stopping abruptly at the sight in front of her. The smile slowly fading from her face.

---

**Well, there it is…Lorelai finally finds out. I hope you all realized that Rory was imagining Stephanie. Okay, anyways, please read and review, Thanks!**

**Britt**


	27. Revelations

Authors Note: Thanks for all the reviews! I apologize for the delay, but my brother got married last weekend and then they took the whole wedding party to California for five days kind of like a pre honey moon, LOL, they leave for Hawaii tomorrow, anyways, as you can see I've been busy, but I'm back now and summer is here which means guaranteed updates every single week, because the only thing I have to worry about until September is a few wedding details of my own for December. Anyways, I hope you all enjoy this chapter, Thanks!

**Chapter 27**

_Revelations_

_Rory opened her eyes slowly as she glanced around the empty room. She was in a hospital that much she knew. _

"_Rory" came a small voice_

_Rory turned her head to the corner to find Stephanie standing there, smiling._

"_Steph" Rory whispered_

_Stephanie walked over and smiled at her best friend "I'm right here Rory"_

"_What's going on?" Rory wondered, clearly confused_

"_You're awake" Stephanie smiled_

_Rory shook her head "Just go away Steph"_

"_Go away, why would I go away?" Steph asked_

"_Everybody else does" Rory whispered_

"_I didn't really have choice Rory; neither did your mom and dad. God made the choice for us" Steph told her_

"_Do you hate me?" Rory asked_

"_Hate you" Stephanie laughed "You're my girl Ror, we're best friends forever. I could never hate you, why would I hate you?"_

"_Because of what happened with Colin" Rory whispered ashamed "I ruined everything"_

_Steph looked down and then back up "He can't be with me Rory, so I want him to be happy and if being with you makes him happy, then I'm happy"_

"_We messed up" Rory told her "We connected over losing you, nothing more, but it cost me Logan"_

_Steph nodded "Logan will come around, he's just hurt"_

_Rory shook her head "What I did was wrong"_

_Steph nodded "Yeah, but it was a mistake, no one's perfect Ror, soon Logan will see that"_

"_What if he doesn't?" Rory asked "What if he finds a new girl and falls in love with her"_

"_He loves you Rory, more than anything, even if he wanted to move on, he wouldn't be able to. He owns your heart, that's for sure, but you have just as tight a hold on his. There is no one else for him Ror, he just needs time, and I can't blame him" Steph told her_

_Rory nodded "I can't blame him; I mean his best friend, what is wrong with me?"_

"_Stop beating yourself up" Steph told her "You can't change anything"_

"_Steph" Rory whispered "I'm sorry about that night"_

_Steph shrugged "It's over now"_

"_But you lost your life, I wanted to go out, and you lost your life" Rory whispered_

"_It sucks, I know, but its over and done with now" Steph stated "I just miss Colin"_

"_I'm sorry I put an end to your time together, I'm so sorry" Rory sobbed_

_Steph shook her head "It's not your fault"_

"_I just don't get this. I mean, you aren't real" Rory whispered closing her eyes "You aren't real, why do you seem so real?"_

"_Sure I am silly" Steph laughed "Why wouldn't I be real?"_

_Rory opened her eyes slowly and stared at Steph "You're dead"_

_Stephanie laughed "I know that, but I'm still real and so are you"_

"_What are you talking about?" Rory asked confused _

"_Hey baby girl" came a voice from the door frame_

_Rory looked over to see her mother and father, a smile coming to her face._

"_Mom, Dad" she whispered "I must be dreaming"_

"_You aren't" Julia smiled "Welcome home baby"_

"_Home?" Rory questioned "I'm in a hospital"_

"_Your home though Rory, you're with us forever" Nicholas smiled_

"_With you?" Rory asked "How is that possible? You're all dead"_

"_So are you" Stephanie whispered_

"_What?" Rory shrieked "No, no, what about Logan? Lorelai? My life?"_

"_You cut too deep angel" Nicholas whispered "I'm sorry you lost your life so young, but at least you're here with us now"_

"_Mom, Dad, Steph" Rory whispered, her voice breaking "I love you all so much, but I'm not ready to die yet"_

"_It too late" Julia whispered "I'm sorry honey"_

_Rory closed her eyes, tears flooding them "No"_

---

"Rory" Lorelai whispered frantically "Rory"

Rory opened her eyes slowly and looked right into the eyes of a frantic Lorelai.

"Oh thank god" Lorelai whispered, relief flooding her features "What happened?"

"Isn't that obvious" Rory whispered harshly sitting up ad staring at the floor "I hate my life"

Lorelai nodded sadly "You wanted to kill yourself"

"No, I don't want to die Lorelai, I want the pain to stop" Rory whispered

"Pain?" Lorelai wondered

"I lost my parents, my best friend, and now my boyfriend. Everything is falling apart, the only good thing left is you" Rory whispered

Lorelai smiled slightly "Things seem bad now, but they will get better. Logan will come around, life will get easier"

"What if he doesn't come around? What if it doesn't get easier?" Rory asked

"It will, he will" Lorelai promised "And if he doesn't it's his loss, but your life will go on"

"He means everything to me Lorelai, everything" Rory whispered

"I can relate to that" Lorelai smiled "I know its hard kiddo, but just hang in there"

"You probably think I'm psychotic" Rory whispered

"Well you are my daughter so it wouldn't be too far fetched" Lorelai smiled

"Are you going to make me go to counseling?" Rory wondered "Are you going to take me to the doctor?"

"Do you think you need a doctor?" Lorelai asked

Rory shook her head "I need a friend"

Lorelai smiled "I can be your friend honey, but you have to confide in me. You can't keep all this anger and pain bottled up okay?"

Rory nodded "Okay"

"I want you to show me your wrists once a week and I want you to promise me, no more cutting" Lorelai stated

Rory nodded "I promise and thanks"

Lorelai smiled "That's what I'm here for"

Lorelai stood up and was about to exit the room when Rory stopped her.

"Hey Lorelai" Rory stated

Lorelai turned to face her "Yeah"

"I'm sorry I gave you such a hard time at first, I really am" Rory whispered, looking at her hands

Lorelai kneeled down and placed her hands on top of Rory's.

"It's okay" she whispered "I understand"

"You do" Rory wondered

Lorelai nodded "And Rory?"

"Yeah?" Rory whispered

"I'm sorry I didn't fight my parents about giving you up. I'm sorry I didn't know you when you were one or five or ten" Lorelai whispered, her eyes filling up with tears

"It's okay" Rory whispered "It wasn't your choice, was it?"

"Yes and no" Lorelai whispered "I was only sixteen, I knew I wasn't ready and neither was your father, but if your grandparents hadn't persuaded me and if Nicholas and Julia hadn't have been so sweet, things may have been different. I knew they'd give you a loving home and raise you properly and I knew I wasn't in the position to do so"

Rory nodded "Let's just move forward, because if I look back, there is pain, pain that I need to let go"

Lorelai smiled "Forward it is, backwards is our enemy"

Rory laughed "I'm starving"

Lorelai smiled "You are so my daughter, from serious talk to food, I like the way you think"

"Oh yeah" Rory smirked "Because I'm thinking tacos"

"Tacos huh? I could go for some greasy Mexican tacos" Lorelai smiled

"Want to take a drive?" Rory wondered

Lorelai eyed her curiously "Why?"

"Because there is this little taco joint in New Haven called Hectors, nothing beats Hectors tacos" Rory smiled

Lorelai sighed "You want me to drive twenty five minutes there and back for tacos?"

Rory pouted "I can drive"

Lorelai sighed "You want me to sit in a car for twenty five minutes there and then back for tacos?"

"You're impossible" Rory sighed "Tell you what, you stay here, I'll go get the tacos"

Lorelai smirked "So you don't want me to come with you? What you don't enjoy my company?"

"Are you serious?" Rory asked

Lorelai smirked "I like to play mind games, its fun"

Rory laughed "Good to know because I was about one more funny question away from admitting you to a mental institution"

Lorelai smirked "I'll be good mommy, I promise"

"That's it, pack your bags" Rory stated, standing up and walking out of the room

"Oh please mommy, one more chance, I'll kiss your feet" Lorelai called running after her.

---

**What do you think? Love it or Hate it? I hope you liked it, let me know if you have any questions, thanks so much!**

**Britt**


	28. In Your Arms

Authors Note: Thanks for all the reviews!

**Chapter 28**

_In Your Arms_

Rory walked into school early Friday morning, Maddie and Louise cornered her almost immediately.

"Hi girlie" Maddie smiled

"Are you feeling better?" Louise wondered

Rory stared at her friends, confused "I wasn't sick"

"Ah, so you played hooky?" Maddie smirked

"Always good for the soul" Louise added

Rory smiled "Yeah, well, what are you guys doing here this early?"

"Paris had a meeting" Maddie told her

"So?" Rory asked

"Well, my car is in the shop and Louise got her taken away for a week due to misbehavior, so we had to catch a ride with Paris" Maddie explained

"I see" Rory answered "Want to go get some breakfast in the cafeteria?"

Louise nodded "We were heading over there; Paris is meeting us there when she's done"

"Okay" Rory nodded "Why don't you guys head over, I just have to go to my locker real quick"

"What do you want? We'll get it for you" Louise told her

"I'll have the hot breakfast if it's eggs or pancakes, if not I'll take coco puffs and an apple" Rory answered

"Okay" Louise stated "See you in there"

Rory nodded and headed to her locker, surprised to find Tristan there.

"Hey" Rory smiled

Tristan smiled "Hey what's up?"

"I could ask you the same question" Rory smirked "It's early"

"I know" Tristan answered

Rory laughed "Okay, who's the girl? And which closet is she locked in?"

Tristan laughed "No girl, I just, needed to talk to someone and I knew you came early, so I came early to wait for you, hoping you weren't out sick again"

"What's going on Tristan?" Rory wondered

Tristan sighed "I messed up Rory"

"Messed up?" Rory questioned "With whom? What happened?"

"I said some things last night to Logan that I shouldn't have. I mean he was upset because of everything with his father and then it just slipped out" Tristan sighed

"What's wrong with Mitchum? What slipped out?" Rory asked

"You don't know?" Tristan asked

Rory shook her head "No, what happened?"

"Mitchum had a heart attack. I guess his main arteries to his heart are blocked and I don't know anymore of the mumble jumble except that they don't think he's going to make it" Tristan told her

"Oh my god" Rory whispered "How could no one have called me?"

"I don't know, I guess everyone got their wires crossed. We were all at the hospital last night" Tristan told her

"Except me" Rory sighed "What a great message that sent Logan"

"I'm sorry Ror, we were all upset and not thinking" Tristan told her

"It's okay" Rory answered "I'm going to head over there now"

"You can't miss two days, you'll fall way behind" Tristan told her

"I have to go be with Logan" Rory told him "I have to be with him, he'll need the support"

Tristan nodded "I'll go around to all your teachers and get your assignments for you, and then you'll have the weekend to make them up"

Rory wrapped her arms around him and placed a kiss on his cheek "Thanks T, you're an angel, I'll call you later"

Rory hurried down the hallway and out of the school.

---

Rory walked into the main entrance of the hospital and walked over to the main desk. The woman sitting there smiled up at her.

"Can I help you miss?" the woman asked

Rory nodded "My…boyfriend's father had a heart attack last evening; I was wondering where I could find him"

The woman nodded "I can't promise you'll be allowed to see him, but I can direct you to where he is in the hospital. If you just give me his name"

Rory nodded "Mitchum Huntzberger" As the woman typed away on her computer.

"Here we go" the woman stated "Room two zero nine, ICU"

"He's in Intensive care?" Rory asked

"That's what it says here" the woman told her

Rory nodded "How do I get there?"

"You can use the elevator over there on the left, go to the second floor and when you get off the elevator go right and then take your first left. You'll see a main desk, they can direct you to the room from there or you can just follow the signs to room two zero nine" the woman explained

"Thank you" Rory responded and headed for the elevator. Once on the elevator she rode it up one floor and got off. She went right and then took her first left, following the signs that directed her to the room. Once she found room 209, she glanced inside to see the room empty as well as the bed. She hurried back up the hall to the nurse's station, worry running through her body.

"Excuse me?" Rory stated

The nurse looked up and smiled "Can I help you?"

"Mitchum Huntzberger was supposed to be in room 209, he's not there. Was he moved?" Rory asked, scared of the answer being 'he'd passed away'

"No, he went down for tests. His wife was with him, his son and daughter are in the waiting room" the nurse informed her

Rory nodded "Where is the waiting room?"

The nurse pointed down the hall she'd just come from "Last door on the left"

Rory nodded "Thank you"

She hurried back down the hallway, stooping just before the door. She sighed and took a deep breath. She continued the rest of the way and peered into the window. She saw Logan sitting on the couch; his head was in his hands. Honor was nowhere to be seen, he was the only one in the room.

"Are you going in? Or would you prefer to stare all evening?" came the voice of the one and only Honor Huntzberger

Rory turned around to see Honor standing there, forcing a small smile. The girl looked pale, exhausted, and terrified.

"Hi Honor" Rory smiled

Honor nodded "Hey"

"How's your dad?" Rory asked

"Not good" Honor whispered "He's having some tests done right now, but it doesn't look good"

"I'm sorry" Rory stated "How are you holding up?"

Honor sighed "My whole life growing up, I was always at all girl boarding schools most of the time and I'll be honest, I was never close with him, but right now it feels like I'm losing him and I'm scared, so scared"

"I know" Rory nodded "I remember how scared I was after my parents died; I didn't know what was going to happen"

Honor nodded "I'm not sure if I'm more afraid of him dieing or more afraid of the time we wasted"

Rory nodded "He's going to be okay"

Honor nodded "I hope so"

Rory peered through the window to see Logan in the same position as two minutes minutes ago.

"How's he doing?" Rory asked

Honor sighed "About as well as can be expected. He's trying to be strong for my mom and for me, but it's killing him. He won't admit it, but he's terrified"

"I should go in, but he probably wouldn't want to see me" Rory stated

"I'm sure he would" Honor answered

"Not after everything that has happened" Rory whispered

"If I know anything Rory, it's that in time of tragedy and hardships, you need the people you love by your side and despite everything that has gone down between you guys this past week, he loves you, and he needs you" Honor told her

Rory sighed "You're right; I don't know where I would've been without Logan after my parents died"

Honor nodded "I'm kind of hungry, I think I'll go get something to snack on"

Rory nodded slightly as Honor gave her a wink. Honor disappeared down the hallway and Rory entered the waiting room. Logan must not have heard her enter, because he didn't budge. He still sat on the couch with his head in his hands. Rory walked over and took a seat next to him, he still didn't move. She placed her hand on his back and rubbed circles on it, like he use to do for her when she was having a rough time with the death of her parents. He'd rubbed her back while she'd cry or just mourn.

"Rory" he whispered, without looking up

"It's me" she answered simply

He finally lifted his head from his hands and she looked into his eyes. He was emotionally exhausted, after everything they'd been through with Colin and now this. His eyes were red and puffy, obviously from crying.

"You look like you could use some rest" Rory told him

Logan shook his head "I fell asleep last night for about an hour, but I had a nightmare…he…he died in it and I can't go back to sleep now, I just can't. I'm afraid to wake up and find out he's gone, he can't die Rory"

Rory placed her hand on his cheek "He won't, he loves you and his family way to much to leave you, he's going to fight this"

Logan looked down at the floor and then back into her eyes "I'm so tired"

Rory smiled sympathetically and took his hand. She leaned back, pulling him with her. She laid his head in her lap as he shut his eyes. She leaned down and kissed his forehead as her hands played with his hair.

"Just rest" Rory whispered as tears slid down her cheeks "Just rest"

---

**Well, what do you think? I am very proud of this chapter and I hope you all enjoyed it. I got my inspiration for that ending scene from General Hospital, when Sonny had his breakdown and Carly comforts him, because he is afraid his enemies will kill their unborn child, just thought you guys would like to know, it wasn't all me, LOL! Anyways, please, oh please read and review. Thanks so much!**

**Britt**


	29. Hold On Tight

Authors Note: Thanks for all the reviews! I was really sick, but I'm better now and ready to write, LOL! Anyways, not much else to report. So Enjoy!

**Chapter 29**

_Hold On Tight_

Rory opened her eyes slowly, letting them adjust to the light. She couldn't feel her left arm and she glanced down to see Logan sound asleep on her left arm, hence the reason for no feeling in it. She glanced up, coming face to face with a teary eyed Honor.

"Is everything okay?" Rory asked in a whisper, afraid of the answer

Honor shrugged "I don't think so, I mean; I don't know what to think"

"Is your dad back up from his tests?" Rory asked

Honor nodded "Yeah, has been for an hour now"

"Is he okay?" Rory asked

Honor shrugged her shoulders "My mom says nothing has changed, but it has. I know it. Before we were all sitting with him, now she thinks it's better if we stay in here for awhile, just to take a break. She doesn't want us to watch him die; I know that's what is happening"

Rory sighed and glanced down at Logan, who was sleeping peacefully "It'll crush him"

Honor nodded "He'd never admit it, but my father is very important to him"

"I know" Rory nodded, playing with his hair as he lay in her lap

Rory sighed and lifted Logan's head so she could get up. She placed a pillow where her legs once were and stood up, looking down at him as he continued to sleep. Honor glanced up at her.

"I'm going to go check on your mom" Rory told her

Honor nodded "Okay"

Rory gave Honor a weak smile and walked out of the waiting room and into the hallway. She pulled out her cell phone, it was almost one o'clock. She pressed speed dial 11 and waited for someone to answer and soon enough someone did.

"Hello" Lorelai answered "Who dares interrupt my lunch?"

"Lorelai" Rory whispered, her voice cracking slightly

"Rory?" Lorelai asked "Is everything alright?"

Rory sighed "I'm at the hospital"

"Oh god" Lorelai whispered "What hospital? What happened?"

"I'm at the New Haven Memorial Hospital" Rory answered "I left school this morning when Tristan told me that Logan's dad had a heart attack"

Lorelai sighed in relief "But you're okay"

"I'm fine" Rory told her

"Okay good" Lorelai stated "Now what about Logan's dad? Is he going to be alright?"

"I don't think so" she answered "I really don't think so"

"Oh man" Lorelai whispered "Do you want me to come down there?"

"No No" Rory answered "I just figured you may get a call from Chilton since this is the second day in a row that I'm out, I didn't want you to worry, plus I'm not sure when I'll be home"

Lorelai nodded "I'll call school, inform them of what's happening and tell them we'll have someone get your work or something"

"Tristan's doing that for me" Rory told her

Lorelai nodded "Okay good, I'll just call and tell them where you are and stuff then"

"Okay" Rory answered "Thank you"

"No problem" Lorelai answered "So did he just have a heart attack or was it something more?"

"His main arteries are blocked I guess" Rory answered "I don't know much more"

Lorelai sighed "That's not good"

"I think he's dieing" Rory whispered, her voice cracking

"Oh boy" Lorelai whispered "I'm so sorry honey, give my best to everyone okay, let them know I'm praying for them"

"I will" Rory answered "I'll call you later"

"Okay, bye kiddo" Lorelai told her

"Bye" Rory stated and then hung up.

She closed her phone and placed it back in her pocket. Then, she walked the short distance and came to stand outside of Mitchum's room. She peered in and saw that he wasn't awake. She walked into the room and Shira's head popped up, a small smile coming to her face.

"Rory" Shira whispered "When did you get here?"

Rory walked over and took a seat next to Shira "Awhile ago, when you and Mitchum were still downstairs"

Shira nodded and placed her hand on top of Rory's "Thank you for coming"

"Of course" Rory answered "I would've come sooner, but I wasn't informed of what had happened, until this morning"

Shira nodded "Thank you for being here. How is Logan?"

"Resting" Rory answered simply

Shira nodded "And Honor?"

"Scared" Rory whispered

Shira looked at Mitchum and then back at Rory "We're all scared"

"He's going to be okay Shira" Rory told her

Shira let out a small sob "No he isn't"

"Why would you say that?" Rory asked "Think positively"

"The test results Rory" Shira told her "There is nothing more they can do; his organs will begin to shut down soon"

Rory let out a small sob "No"

Shira nodded, wiping a tear from her eye "The doctor's don't think he'll make it through the night"

Rory looked down at the ground and then back up at Shira "Don't you think you should tell Honor and Logan"

Shira nodded "I know that I have to tell them and that they deserve to be here when he goes, it's just that I watched my father die when I was only fifteen Rory, he had cancer and it still haunts me to this day. Logan is only a little over a year older than I was, it's very traumatizing"

Rory nodded "But it also helps with the grieving process and with letting go. I should know Shira, I mean I never got to say good bye to my parents, they were just gone. I didn't have a final chance to tell them that I loved them, at least Honor and Logan have that chance to let go"

Shira sobbed "If I tell Honor and Logan then it's really happening you know, that I'm really losing my husband and that they're losing there father"

Rory didn't know what else to do other than to wrap her arms around the woman sitting in front of her. When Rory lost her parents, everyone seemed to give her countless hugs, not that it made anything easier, but it was good knowing you had people around who cared. So that's what she did, she wrapped her arms around the woman who she'd known practically her whole life, her boyfriends mother, or ex boyfriends mother for that matter.

Shira accepted the hug, wrapping her arms around the sixteen year old in front of her who was like a daughter to her, she only wished she and Logan would work things out, she really did love her dearly. Shira pulled back and wiped the tears off her cheeks.

"Could you go get Honor and Logan for me?" Shira asked "I don't want to leave him"

Rory nodded "Of course"

"Thank you Rory, for everything" Shira whispered

Rory nodded gripping Shira's hand tightly "Anytime"

With that she stood up and exited the room, stopping abruptly when she found Logan sitting on the floor leaning up against the wall. His head in his hands. She kneeled down and lifted his face so that he could look her in the eyes.

"I woke up and you were gone" he whispered, his eyes filling up with tears

Rory massaged his cheek "I'm right here"

"Why is this happening?" Logan asked in a begging tone "Why is everyone leaving?"

Rory sighed "I don't know"

"I heard what my mother said" Logan whispered "He's going to die, isn't he?"

Rory let out a small sob "That's what the doctor's say, but that doesn't mean anything"

Logan sobbed "Your parents, Steph, now my dad, god what did I, what did we ever do?"

"Logan we didn't do anything" Rory whispered "This is just what god wanted, I guess"

"Really?" Logan laughed bitterly "I find it funny that god wanted to leave you an orphan and me without a father, not to mention he took one of our best friends"

"It seems like a conspiracy, I know" Rory whispered "But things will get better"

Logan sobbed, letting his head fall into his knees "I love him, I love him so much. I don't want him to die. I just want to hold on, I need him to hold on"

Rory pulled him into her arms. She was at a loss for words, she could tell him the classic 'It'll be okay' but she knew it wouldn't or she could tell him 'You'll get through it, I'll help you' but the truth of the matter was that he was losing his father, just like she'd lost her father and her mother and it really did seem like god hated them.

---

**What do you think? So Mitchum isn't dead yet, but that's obviously where I'm heading. Should I kill him or have a miracle occur? Let me know your opinions, I know there seems like so much death in this fic, but I really feel like it was important to give Lorelai and Rory a real chance to connect after their past and everything that happened when Rory was adopted. Please review, thanks so much!**

**Britt**


	30. I'll Wait Forever, If I Have To

Authors Note: Thanks for all the reviews!

**Chapter 30**

_I'll Wait Forever, If I Have To_

"Lorelai" Rory called as she entered the Gilmore house late that night "Lorelai"

"Kitchen" Lorelai replied

Rory hurried into the kitchen and noticed her books on her table "Oh thank god, T didn't forget"

Rory looked up at Lorelai; she looked like a dear caught in head lights.

"No he didn't" Lorelai muttered

"Remind me to kiss the ground later, Tristan always forgets" Rory smirked, the look on Lorelai's face making her stomach feel uneasy.

"How's Logan's dad?" Lorelai asked

Rory got up and walked over to the fridge "Better actually, they think he might make it. He fought really hard, the medicine started to help, and now he's getting better. I guess the medicine they were giving him started to help the blockages or something; I don't really know the details. The next twenty four hours are critical, but the doctor's seem to think if he makes it through the night there is a good possibility of a full recovery"

Lorelai smiled "That's wonderful honey, how's Logan?"

Rory shut the door of the fridge, a can of soda in her hand "Relieved, he's doing better, we're doing better"

"Did you guys talk? Get back together?" Lorelai wondered

"No" Rory sighed "But I could just feel it, everything is finally going to settle down. I'm getting my boyfriend back Lorelai"

Lorelai laughed "Okay honey"

A noise was heard and a man Rory had never seen before emerged from her bedroom.

"Chris" Lorelai whispered, clearly angry that he hadn't stayed hidden

"Who are you?" Rory asked "And what were you doing in my room?"

Chris was at a loss for words. Lorelai stared at him and then glanced at a clearly confused and annoyed Rory who was staring him down.

"Rory" Lorelai whispered

Rory looked toward Lorelai, her glare softening "What's going on?"

"I'm your father Rory" Chris informed her

Rory laughed bitterly "My father is dead, so what you mean is you're my biological father who gave me up and wants me to pretend it never happened, is that right"

"Rory" Chris whispered

Rory shook her head "What gives you the right to snoop around in my room?"

"I wasn't snooping" Chris stated "I was looking; I swear I didn't touch anything"

"Well forgive me if I don't have the highest level of trust for you" Rory spat

Chris nodded "I wanted to know what my daughter was like"

Rory nodded "Well, you know I've been here for months and I had sixteen years before that, but yet I've never seen your face"

"I know you're angry" Chris told her

"I just want you to leave" Rory whispered

"Rory, please" Chris started

"You should leave Chris" Lorelai interrupted him

Chris looked at her incredulously "Why does she forgive you and not me? You gave her up to?"

"For good reasons, but when my family died, she stepped up to the plate, now able to care for me and support me, I'm with her, but I've been here for months and never seen you, so you choose now to show up" Rory laughed bitterly "I had some bones to pick with Lorelai, but we picked them, and things are going good, so please just leave. You may be my father in blood, but other than that you are nothing, you never will be"

Chris stared at her "I will always love you"

"I'm not one to call people on their bull, oh wait, yes I am. You're full of it and I don't even want to look at you, so take your so called love for me and walk out the door" Rory spat

Chris stared at her in shock "I"

"Don't let the door hit you on the way out" Rory glared

"Just leave Chris" Lorelai stated "Just leave"

Chris shook his head "When did you become such a hypocrite Lorelai Gilmore? You are no better than me, but she somehow thinks you're a saint"

"Do I need to call the cops?" Rory threatened "Or worse Babette"

Lorelai let out a laugh as Chris walked out of the kitchen and a few seconds later, the door slammed shut. Rory took her seat at the table and popped open her can of soda, she took a long hard sip, before looking at Lorelai who was now smiling.

"Thanks for standing up for me" Lorelai stated

Rory smiled "No problem"

"I'm sorry Rory" Lorelai whispered

Rory nodded "I know"

---

It was a beautiful Saturday afternoon; the sun was shining through her window as she sat at her desk writing the last of her make up work. It was only two and she was determined to finish by four, so she'd have a little of her weekend left. She heard the door bell ring and a few seconds later a knock came on her door. She turned to face the door.

"Come in" she stated

The door opened revealing Logan; he looked drained, but better. She smiled at him.

"Hey you" she stated standing up and ushering him further into the room and then shutting the door "How's Mitchum?"

Logan nodded "Better, the doctor's expect him to make a full recovery"

Rory wrapped her arms around Logan "That's awesome news, I'm so happy, see things are turning around for everyone"

Logan pulled back and smiled "I just thought I'd come by and tell you"

Rory nodded and watched him walk towards the door. His hand reached for the door knob.

"I met my father yesterday" Rory blurted out

Logan turned back to face her "Your biological father?"

Rory nodded "His name is Christopher Hayden"

Logan let out a small laugh "Wow, an Anderson, a Gilmore, and a Hayden. My parents are really going to kick me in the ass for letting you slip through my fingers"

Rory shook her head "It wasn't your fault, I was confused, hurt, mourning, but I know what I want now Logan and I will get it"

Logan nodded "Colin?"

"Excuse me?" Rory questioned

"Colin? Is it Colin you want?" Logan asked in a whisper

Rory laughed "No, it's not Colin. It's never been Colin, it's you Logan, it's always been you"

"Rory" Logan sighed

"I know" Rory interrupted "You don't trust me right now and that's fine, I'll wait. I'll wait forever if I have to Logan, because I love you and you're it for me. I don't need to date anyone else; I don't need to be with anyone else. When you trust me again, if you do, I'll be here, waiting"

Logan stared at her before nodding his head and leaving the room. He knew what he had to do.

---

"Pizza's here" Lorelai called from the foyer as she took the pizza box from Joe and handed him a twenty "Keep the change"

The door shut and she went into the living room, setting the pizza down on the coffee table as Rory emerged from the kitchen with chips in one hand and drinks in the other.

"What movie should we watch tonight?" Lorelai asked, opening the box of pizza

"I'm not really in the mood for a movie tonight" Rory told her, taking a slice and placing it on her napkin.

"Okay" Lorelai replied sitting back and taking a bite of her pizza "Girl talk then?"

"I guess" Rory answered

"How'd things go with Logan?" Lorelai wondered

"Not so great, I just want him back" Rory sighed

"Give it time Rory, give it time" Lorelai told her

Rory nodded "That's what I told him"

"Give it time?" Lorelai asked, her eye brows furrowed in confusion

Rory laughed "No, I told him I'd wait forever"

Lorelai laughed "You're so in love"

Rory smiled "Yes I am, and I don't care who knows it"

---

"Logan, are you sure about this?" Shira asked, pulling the small object from the safe.

"I need to do this mom" Logan told her

Shira nodded "Can't it wait until your father is better"

"No, it can't" Logan told her "Are you against my decision?"

"Of course not Logan, you know that, I just want to make sure you know what you are doing" Shira stated

Logan placed the object in his jacked "I do"

---

**Well? Anyone know what's going on? Anyways, I hope you liked this chapter, please review. Also, if the medical jorgon and what not was farfetched, I appologize, I'm in Law school, now pre-med, LOL! I did the best I could! Thanks so much!**

**Britt**


	31. From This Day Forward

Authors Note: Thanks for all the reviews!

**Chapter 31**

_From This Day Forward_

Logan walked along the path, gravestone after gravestone passing him by. Finally, he reached the ones he'd been looking for. He kneeled down in front of the headstone; it read 'Nicholas James Anderson 1959-2005 Beloved Husband and Father.' Logan glanced to the right and smiled at the headstone sitting next to Nicholas' it read 'Julia Marie Anderson 1961-2005 Beloved Wife and Mother.'

"Hello Nicholas, Julia" Logan smiled "A lot has been happening lately. Rory's been going through some tough times and I've been trying to help her, but sometimes I feel as if I'm doing more harm than good. I know breaking up with her over those kisses she shared with Colin was selfish on my part, she needed me, but I felt betrayed and it's not like I completely pushed her away, I tried to stay her friend. I want to help her; I want to save her from herself, but in the end only she can save herself all I can do is try to help. She misses you both so much and with the death of Steph, I think she feels almost as if everyone is out to get her. I love your daughter Nicholas and Julia, more than anything, that's why I'm here. I know you can't answer me, but I need to ask anyways. I want to ask your permission for something"

---

"Colin?" Logan called, hurrying down the hallway after his ex best friend.

Colin stopped and turned to face him "You're speaking to me?"

Logan smiled slightly "Tell me something"

"Okay" Colin answered

"Are you in love with Rory?" Logan asked "Do you have any feelings for her?"

Colin sighed "No, it was a phase. I don't know what I was thinking, or doing. I don't have feelings for her man, I swear"

Logan smiled "Good"

Colin nodded "I'm sorry, about everything"

Logan nodded "I know and I understand"

"You do?" Colin stated surprised "Really?"

Logan nodded "Yeah, and I overreacted"

"No you didn't" Colin told him "I'm your best friend, I never should've kissed your girlfriend Logan it was so wrong"

"Whatever" Logan stated "It's over now, time to move on"

"Okay" Colin paused "What about us?"

"What about us?" Logan asked "We're friends"

"We are?" Colin questioned surprised

"Unless you don't want to be" Logan smirked

"Oh no, I want to be, I'm just surprised you're forgiving me. What I did isn't that easy to forgive" Colin told him

Logan smiled "It's over and done with, of course I'm not going to call you my best friend for awhile, or at least for today"

Colin laughed "I guess I can handle that"

Logan smiled as the two friends headed down the hallway together.

---

"Hey you" Tristan smiled, walking up to the bench Rory was sitting on

Rory looked up at him "Hey T, thanks again for getting all my work"

Tristan took a seat "What can I say? I'm a lady's pleaser"

Rory laughed "That you are, but really thanks"

"No problem Anderson" Tristan smiled "So are you all caught up?"

"Pretty much, except I have to make up a pop quiz in English tomorrow" Rory told him

Tristan nodded "So I heard Logan's dad is doing better"

Rory nodded "Yeah, thank god. I couldn't handle losing one more person, even if it was only my boyfriend's father, but then again I was always close to the Huntzbergers so it would've really been a big blow to me"

Tristan eyed her curiously, a smirk on his lips.

"You and Logan worked things out huh?" Tristan smirked

Rory stared at him "Not really, I mean we're cool, but…"

"Oh" Tristan paused "I just thought because you said boyfriend…"

"Ex boyfriend" Rory interrupted "I meant ex"

Tristan nodded "It's going to be okay"

Rory nodded "I know, but I miss him"

"He must've appreciated you going to the hospital for him and his family" Tristan suggested

"Oh he did" Rory answered "I just think I may have weirded him out"

"How do you mean?" Tristan asked

"Well, Saturday he came to my house to tell me that his father was doing better and stuff and I kind of told him that I didn't need to see anyone else, or date anyone else, because he was it for me and I'd wait forever if I had to" Rory sighed "I probably freaked him out completely"

Tristan looked unsure "Maybe"

"You think I did?" Rory asked

Tristan sighed "I won't lie to you Ror; you told him some serious stuff. You may have let him in a little too early"

"But I love him T and if I'm going to get him back, I have to go balls to the wall you know" Rory told him

Tristan nodded "And I totally respect the balls to the wall technique, but you may have taken it a bit too far"

"You think so?" Rory asked

Tristan pointed behind Rory to where Logan was walking, a brunette at his side. They weren't holding hands or anything, but they were smiling, Logan looked happy. "You guys are only sixteen and even if you love one another, implying you want to spend forever with him is a big deal"

"I scared him off" Rory whispered, her heart shattering

"I think you may have" Tristan whispered, his heart breaking for his friend in front of him.

---

Rory sat in her last period of the day, Western Civ. Colin was behind her and Maddie was on her right, but Rory seemed to be staring at the wall. The picture of Logan and the brunette invading her mind, mocking her, and driving her insane. Her cell phone in her pocket vibrated and she opened it underneath her desk, seeing a text from Logan. It read 'Hey Rory, we really need to talk. Meet me at the abandoned church on Landing Hill after school today. Logan'

Rory shut her phone, trying to figure out what he wanted to talk about. Was he going to tell her that it was over for good? Was he in love with someone else? Maybe that brunette?

---

Rory walked into the abandoned church a little after four and saw Logan sitting on the alter. She approached him and he stood up, smiling at her.

"Do you remember what happened on this very alter?" Logan asked

Rory smiled "We shared our first kiss"

Logan nodded "Remember the hours we spent up here, just us and the gang, playing tag, playing games, and just having fun"

Rory smiled "Yeah, there are a lot of great memories up here"

Logan nodded and pulled a piece of paper from his pocket and handed it to her. She opened up the piece of paper and looked at it before looking back up at Logan.

"It's a deed" she told him

Logan nodded "The deed for this church, I bought the property"

Rory skimmed over the paper and then looked back at him "Why would you pay three hundred thousand dollars for an old church?"

Logan smiled "I thought you and I could restore it so that years down the road we could get married here"

Rory stared at Logan "Married?"

Logan took the paper from her hand and placed it on the pew closest to them before taking her hand in his.

"We've been through a lot Rory, but we're stronger for it. I know I hurt you and I'm sorry, but you have to understand that I was hurting and I lashed out, I shouldn't have. I love you Rory Anderson, through good and bad, you're everything to me. I want to spend the rest of my life with you" Logan told her, lowering to one knee and pulling a small box from his jacket pocket. He opened the small box revealing a platinum band with a large diamond in the middle, surrounded by many little diamonds around it "Here is what I propose. We finish high school and go to college, we live our lives together and happy and on our free time we fix this place up to be everything we'd ever hoped for and years down the road, maybe it'll be once we graduate from high school or maybe it won't be until after we graduate from college we'll get married in this amazingly restored church with everyone we love around us and the memories from our childhood. I want you to take this ring and have it as a promise that when we are ready we will get married, when it's time. Rory Anderson, will you marry me?"

Rory smiled, tears sliding down her cheeks "Yes, maybe not for two or six years, but when we're ready, yes. I love you"

Logan stood up and pulled the ring from its holder. The box fell to the floor as he slipped the ring on her finger and pulled her close to him. His lips crashing down on to hers.

---

"Lorelai, Lorelai" Rory yelled, slamming the door and hurrying into the kitchen where Lorelai almost always was and sure enough she sat at the table thumbing through a magazine"

"What's up?" Lorelai smiled "You're happy"

"Don't freak okay" Rory started

Lorelai stood up "Okay"

Rory lifted her hand flashing the rock on her finger. Lorelai gasped, grabbing her hand and eyeing the ring.

"It's amazing" Lorelai smiled "Wait you're getting married? You're only sixteen? Oh god are you pregnant?"

Rory laughed "I'm not pregnant and I am getting married, but not for many years this is more of like a promise ring"

"I'm so happy for you and Logan" Lorelai stated jumping up and down in excitement, before stopping abrubtly her face turning serious "It is Logan right?"

Rory laughed "Yes"

Lorelai pulled Rory into her arms "Did I not tell you everything would work out kiddo?"

Rory hugged Lorelai tightly "Yes you did"

Lorelai smiled "I'm so happy for you hon."

Rory wrapped her arms even tighter around Lorelai, if that was even possible as she shut her eyes and rested her head on her shoulder inhaling the sweet smell of Lorelai's perfume "I love you mom"

---

**Well, what do you think? Good ending? Sucky ending? Let me know! Also, I have been thinking about doing a sequel to my fic _Trust In Me_, and I want to know what you guys think? Should I do a sequel where Dean is out of jail and causing trouble or no? Because we all know now that this fic is over, all I have left is Nine Weeks and I need to at least have two fics going, LOL!**

**_Should I do a sequel to Trust In Me or start a new fic? _You guys decide!**

**Thanks so much to all my readers who stuck with me through this fic and all my fics, I am nothing without you all, thanks so much!**

**Britt**


End file.
